El Error del Capitolio
by Ires
Summary: AU Nuestra chica en llamas trabaja para Snow, quien la ha convencido de ser su peón ¿Qué hará para salir de eso? ¿En algún momento se dará cuenta de que ama a Peeta? como protegerlo a él y a los que ama del Capitolio, solo haciendo lo que le piden, ¿será capaz de voltear la jugada a Snow? No olviden dejar sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, en verdad no puedo dejar de escribir, y como dije aquí esta una nueva historia. Esto es solo el intro, espero que les guste y les llame la atención. **

**Discleimer... Todo el mundo de los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**HOY.**

Llegue al distrito diez, sin compañía, sin mi equipo de preparación, sin Peeta, Haymitch o Cinna que estén a mi lado, probablemente se deberán estar preguntando que esta pasando pero yo he partido antes de que ellos llegarán, de hecho me he despertado asustada al sentir a alguien en mi habitación, alguien que me llamo para decirme que era tiempo de partir.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo y el traje que visto es oscuro y mortal, mi cabello esta trenzado como siempre, ahora sé que las cosas serán diferentes, mientras estaba en el once escuche el discurso de Peeta, donde se disculpaba por mi ausencia, pero agradeciendo lo que Tresh y Rue hicieron por nosotros. Ahora sé que ellos han llegado y yo no he podido verlos, después de casi una semana ellos verán quien soy y en quien me he convertido, o quizá siempre he sido así.

- ¿Esta lista señorita Everdeen?

- Si Señor – le digo al hombre que tengo delante y tomo lo que me ofrece mientras me abre la puerta. – ¿Memorizo lo que iba a decir?

- Si cada palabra.

- Bien, entonces, espero que no haga nada que pueda afectar a su familia. – dice con una sonrisa, puedo ver sus dientes que han sido modificados para parecer todos colmillos y son de un tono rojo sangre.

Camino por el salón de justicia a donde sé que es la plaza principal, antes de que la puerta se abra puedo ver a Peeta y a todo el equipo frente a la multitud que escuchan las palabras del alcalde.

- Así pues, con honor recibimos al Vencedor de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, que llevará honor al distrito 12. Cada uno de nosotros, los once distritos restantes hemos perdido a nuestros tributos pero en una lucha de honor y gloria, donde honramos lo que ha hecho por cada uno de nostros el gobierno del Capitolio. Demos la bienvenida al vencedor del distrito 12 Peeta Mellark.

Escucho los aplausos de cada uno de los presentes, probablemente no sean todos, puedo ver de cada lado, las cajas donde están los restos de los tributos y allí sus familias, no conviví con ninguno de ellos, no los conocí ni los maté, simplemente fueron parte de ser elegidos en este momento. Veo a Peeta acercarse al micrófono donde comienza de nuevo a hablar, a disculparse por mi ausencia y a decir como ellos y nosotros no nos tratamos, y que él espera que la perdida de cada familia sea llevada de la mejor manera, no suena a él, probablemente después de su hermoso discurso del 11 le han dando sus líneas.

Cuando termina el alcalde le felicita por sus palabras y después dice que hay un mensaje del Capitolio, es mi turno. Pero pasa al frente el hombre que me ha hecho compañía desde los últimos momentos camina al estrado y mira hacia el frente y después mira a Peeta a quien le hace un movimiento de cabeza.

- Panem es un lugar de paz, un lugar donde las personas pueden vivir felices y tranquilas, como todos saben, después de los tiempos oscuros, nuestro amado presidente nos ha llevado por este camino de victoria, tras victoria, pero también ha tenido momentos en que esos tiempos oscuros comienzan de nuevo a hacer movimiento y es mi deber, decir a cada distrito, que quien se levante contra nuestro gobierno, será castigado, recuerden la única manera de exterminar la rabia es matando al perro. – Dice con su sonrisa sangrienta. – Ahora les pediré a las siguientes personas que pasen al frente. – Siento que comienzo a temblar cuando escucho los nombres. Cuando me dieron mi misión para el Capitolio era fácil sin saber nombres, sin conocer, ahora es difícil y se que cuando las cuatro personas llamadas pasan al frente y veo sus pies y sé que es mi momento de actuar.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Estoy en silencio escuchando lo que este hombre ha dicho, desde que salimos del 12, Haymitch me ha dicho que algo esta por pasar, pero no puedo saber que es, cuando llego mi equipo de preparación y me dijeron que Katniss no estaba en su casa me sorprendí, pues después de la ultima noche que la vi no he sabido de ella, y Cinna dice que a él no le informaron nada.

Haymitch era el que mas nervioso parecía por la desaparición de Katniss, pero Effie dice que todo estará bien, aunque no creo sus palabras, de modo que partimos al Tour de la Victoria sin ella, al llegar al distrito 11 no hubo ningún incidente como los que esperaba Haymitch y después de un par de días allí nos preparamos para llegar al distrito 10.

Ahora que este hombre ha llegado a interrumpir el tour de la Victoria con su discurso sobre los tiempos oscuros y una rebelión aunque no lo ha mencionado, siento que Haymitch tenía razón, busco la mirada de mi mentor pero el esta mirando a una mujer que parece a punto de gritar pues su esposo ha sido llamado, imagino que lo es por la forma en que ella se aferra a su mano antes de que suba al estrado.

- Bien gracias por pasar –dice el mirándolos. – Las mentiras no son algo que nuestro presidente aprecie, y mucho menos cuando con ellas engañan a los habitantes de Panem y el Capitolio, hemos encontrado a una persona que con sus engaños nos ha demostrado que es capaz de mentir solo por vivir. – Al escuchar sus palabras siento un nudo en el estomago, pero intento mantenerme sin decir nada. – Nuestro presidente y todo su consejo han hablado con este habitante y ha accedido a pedir una disculpa a nivel nacional, así como le han asignado una misión para redimirse frente a la nación, así que recibamos a la Señorita Katniss Everdeen.

Miro como Katniss, mi chica en llamas sube las escaleras, pero puedo ver que luce diferente, su mirada parece de hielo y no me mira, a ninguno de su antiguo equipo, solo a las personas que permanecen paradas allí, aquellas convocadas, mira hacia el frente y se acerca al micrófono.

- Mi deseo era vivir, vivir en este mundo donde el presidente Snow y su gobierno nos ha permitido sobrevivir con paz y armonía unos con otros, los juegos del hambre me hicieron darme cuenta que uno es capaz de muchas cosas para continuar con vida y eso es lo que hice, jugué con sus corazón y sus sentimientos, al igual que los de mi compañero de distrito Peeta Mellark fingiendo que lo amaba, cuando en realidad mi deseo era asesinarlo para cubrirme de gloria y honor al ser vencedora. – No puedo creer sus palabras, pero sigue sin mirarme, pero puedo ver mi rostro en las pantallas y veo el dolor que siento en las televisiones.

- Ahora pido su perdón y redención, se que mis actos parecieron rebeldes e impulsaron a algunos de ustedes a actuar contra nuestro amado gobierno, por eso les digo, no permitiré que mis actos generen una llama de rebeldía que pueda terminar con lo que somos como nación. – Me quedo estático al ver que de su pierna donde lleva una correa y saca una pistola que carga y se gira a los convocados.

- Cada uno de ustedes ha sido llamado aquí pues fue juzgado y fue encontrado culpable de traición a nuestro gobierno, y su castigo es la muerte. – Y con estas palabras aprieta el gatillo sin parpadear, uno, dos, tres, cuatro veces y a sus pies yacen los cuerpos inertes de esas personas pero en su rostro no veo ninguna expresión.

- Hablo a todo Panem, este será su final a todo aquel que se parte de la rebelión.

Y con esto ella se da la vuelta y se retira por donde entro, se acerca un agente de la paz y nos habla, pero no entiendo que me esta diciendo.

- Peeta debemos irnos, ahora – dice mi mentor apretando mi hombro y lo miro a los ojos, puedo leer que me esta diciendo que me quede tranquilo, que hablaremos en el tren, pero me es imposible hacerlo, no después de lo que acabo de ver.

- Tenemos la cena con el alcalde y después partiremos hacia el siguiente distrito. – Dice Effie y parece consternada y sus manos tiemblan mientras mira la tabla de su horario.

- Si vamos Peeta, tengo que arreglarte. – me dice Portia mientras camino hacia donde nos estaremos quedando, no puedo responderles, les sigo en silencio mientras en mi corazón y en mi mente resonaban las palabras de Katniss dichas a todo Panem.

* * *

**Ok ¿que tal? Es AU así que bueno llevará algunas cosas de la historia original, pero me iré en algunas partes por otra línea, actualizaré la próxima semana y subiré el otro 1er capitulo de la otra historia, el que tenga más reviews será el que actualice mas pronto así que con sus comentarios leerán la historia que mas les guste. **

**Besos a todos y gracias por seguirme y leer. **

**IRES **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, pues aquí esta la actualización, gracias por este recibimiento que le dieron a mi historia y su aceptación, espero les guste esta adaptación.**

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece, todo es de la genial Suzanne Colins **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Entro en la habitación que tienen asignada para mi y siento que el mundo me aplasta, lanzo la pistola que aun esta caliente sobre la cama y me siento en el suelo, sin llorar, solo mas vacía de lo que me encontraba, solo dos muertes estaban en mis manos hasta ahora, pero una la quite como respuesta la muerte de Rue, la pequeña Rue que no merecía morir así y la de Cato que por misericordia le lance una flecha.

Pero ahora, estas cuatro personas que según el Capitolio iniciaban la rebelión y merecían morir ya no sabrán si sus hijos serán buenas personas, si tendrán necesidades, pero tenía que hacerlo las vidas de las personas que me importan están en juego y no permitiré que nada les pase, aunque tenga que seguir con este estúpido juego del Capitolio.

Las palabras de Peeta resuenan en mi cabeza, "quiero morir siendo yo mismo" oh Peeta si pudieras verme en estos momentos, no soy yo misma, no soy nadie, he dejado de ser yo misma. Porque aunque todo lo que hice, lo hice por sobrevivir, no puedo dejar de pensar en si hice lo correcto en aceptar lo que Snow me dijo sin haberte dicho nada.

Peeta, Gale, ¿Qué estarán pensando de mí? Bueno, si pienso en lo que hice antes de venir probablemente el corazón de Peeta este destrozado y Gale, bueno le dije la verdad sobre mis sentimientos después de ese beso.

Llevo mis dedos a mis labios y los recorro lentamente, cómo un beso puede demostrarte que una persona puede hacerte sentir diferente y especial y ese beso puede marcar tu vida en un segundo, ahora solo quiero desaparecer, deseo morir para que esto termine pero no pudo darme ese lujo no cuando ellos dependen de mi. De modo que me recuesto a los pies de la cama y dejo que mis recuerdos vengan a mi mente, quizá ese el único lugar donde seré yo misma.

Pasamos una semana con cámaras y el equipo en el distrito 12, hasta que todos se fueron pude ser yo misma y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, fue una semana terrible donde Peeta apenas me dirigía la palabra y teníamos que parecer lo más cordiales y enamorados posibles aunque gracias al comentario de mi madre eso no era un problema.

Los días pasaron lentamente y yo seguía en ese juego de ignorarlo y fingir que no me importaba, la verdad era mejor así sentir eso de no me importas haz con tu vida lo que quieras, me había prometido a mi misma no abrirle nunca mas mi corazón a nadie, porque no iba a terminar con el corazón destrozado si lo perdía esa no era una opción y ahora después de los juegos, era mas que claro.

Pero es imposible ignorar a alguien en el distrito 12, al final siempre terminas topandote a una personas que no quieres ver mas veces de las que las verías si la quieres ver. Recuerdo que me canse de su actitud, de que me ignorara y se marchara a los segundos después de las cámaras, Prim y el se hicieron buenos amigos y con ella era lindo y tierno, como solía serlo conmigo, algo que me molestaba y no porque estuviera celosa, más bien, porque no era justo conmigo.

- Katniss – escuche a mi hermana decirme después de una semana encerrada y solo haber salido el domingo al bosque a cazar con Gale, esa era mi rutina. Me desconecte del mundo y de todo lo referente de los juegos del hambre - ¿Por qué estas últimamente tan molesta?

- No lo estoy – le digo cortante.

- Oh claro que si, ¿es por Peeta?

- Peeta no tiene nada que ver aquí.

- Porque no arreglas las cosas con él, creo que tampoco la esta pasando bien, no después de que volvieron.

- Prim ¿tu que sabes?

- Nada mas de lo que he visto. – dice levantándose y acercándose a la ventana donde bailan unos copos de nieve.

- El no quiere saber de mí, sabe que lo engañe para salir con vida.

- ¿de verdad lo engañaste?

- ¿Qué? – le digo mirándola y puedo ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh Katniss porque no aceptas que te gusta.

- No me gusta.

- Entonces te gusta Gale.

- No – le digo y siento que me sonrojo, pues recuerdo el beso de Gale en mis labios.

- Ah –dice ella – Pues yo creo que si te gusta – me dice sonriendo – Pero no quieres aceptarlo porque tienes miedo.

- No tengo miedo.

- Katniss conmigo no tienes que aparentar, habla con él, ábrele tu corazón y dale tus miedos, verás que todo se arreglará. Deja a un lado el Capitolio y sus engaños.

- ¿Bien quieres decirme algo más mamá? – le digo en tono fastidiado.

- Descansa hermana.

- Tu también Patito. – le digo y se acerca a besarme en la frente y sale de la habitación. Me sorprendo de ver como mi hermana viene y me habla de cosas del corazón y todo eso, ¿en que momento creció?

Me despierto y salgo a cazar después de una excelente cacería y de volver al distrito me detengo unos minutos en casa de Hazelle donde charlo con ella y con sus pequeños hijos, me dice que Gale suele guardar sus domingos para mi y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, me paso por el Quemador donde surto licor para mi mentor y de allí voy a su casa.

Es un día común para mi, cuando cruzo el pueblo me detengo al ver de frente la panadería, ¿estará Peeta allí? Quizá debería dejar todo atrás, pero estoy molesta, yo le dije claramente lo que pasaba no tiene por qué tratarme así. Esos pensamientos me enfurecen y me hacen actuar de manera automática, cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy entrando en la panadería.

- Buenos días – dice la mujer del mostrador y me mira con desdén, sé que no debo ser su chica favorita pero no me importa. - Atiende tu – escucho que dice y desaparece por una escalera que va al segundo piso.

- Ah – dice le hombre al mirarme y sonríe – Pero que gusto verte por aquí Katniss, Peeta no esta a esta hora, es demasiado temprano.

- Esta bien, yo, le traje algo – digo levantando la bolsa ¿Por qué le digo eso?

- Vaya, vamos atrás – dice sonriendo y me guía a donde están los hornos y todo para la cocción del pan.

- Así que ahora eres tu la del trueque, Gale ya esta en la mina trabajando, ¿Cuándo descansa?

- Los domingos.

- Bueno pues – me dice tomando las ardillas que le ofrezco y me da una hogaza de pan.

- No es necesario – le digo sonriendo. – Yo lo traje porque, bueno. – No se que mas decir, nunca se me han dado las palabras.

- Katniss no necesitas explicarme, se que tu y Peeta han tenido problemas.

- ¿le ha dicho algo? – digo y por un momento me siento furiosa, ¿Por qué todos se dan cuenta de lo que nos pasa?

- Oh no, no te enojes con él, pero ese chico para mí siempre ha sido un libro abierto, él y yo tenemos una gran amistad, su madre bueno, nunca lo ha querido, verás – me dice – Por ella no lo hubiera tenido.

- ¿Como puede decir eso?

- Bueno así son las cosas, pero no me tomes a mal esto que te estoy diciendo, él es un buen chico y en verdad lo amo y te agradezco haberlo traído de vuelta contigo, aunque tu le hayas siempre mostrado tus sentimientos, algo que él no vio por él mismo. Dale tiempo, lo comprenderá tarde o temprano – dice mientras vuelve a la mesa donde esta la harina.

- Gracias por sus palabras Señor Mellark.

- Habla con él, enojate, grítale y demuéstrale si te importa – y me mira con una sonrisa – Porque sé que te importa, solo debes dejar de estar tan molesta, deja de verle tres pies al gato y deja las cosas seguir adelante.

- Yo no.

- Lo que digas Katniss, solo piensa mis palabras. Habla con él y deja que sea tu corazón el que responda no tu cabeza.

Salgo de la panadería pensando en sus palabras, prometiéndome que la siguiente vez que lo vea hablaremos, y hablaré con Gale, pero primero tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos, porque según Prim y el Sr. Mellark estoy enamorada de Peeta, ¿eso es cierto? Nunca he estado enamorada de nadie, pero no se a quien preguntarle, de modo que aceptaré un poco de lo que me dijeron, pero primero hablaré con él arregalare las cosas y dejaré que todo tome su curso.

Mi equipo llegará hoy en algún momento del día pues iniciaremos el tour y yo no estoy lista, pero tengo que despertar a mi mentor, de modo que entro en su casa y arrugo la nariz al entrar, pues el aroma de licor rancio, vomito y ropa sucia, no son la mejor mezcla que digamos y además de que todo este encerrado no ayuda en nada.

Me abro paso hasta donde esta él entre la basura y envoltorios vacíos, cristal roto y huesos no me ayudan mucho, el esta durmiendo en la mesa de la cocina y su cabeza esta en un charco de licor, le sacudo con cuidado para evitar el cuchillo con el que duerme y no quiero que tenga contacto conmigo.

- ! Levántate! ― Digo en alto, porque he aprendido que no hay forma sutil de despertarlo, sus ronquidos se detienen por un momento, dubitativos, y luego se reanudan. Lo empujo mas fuerte. ― Levántate Haymitch. !Es dia de tour! - Fuerzo la ventana hacia arriba, inhalando profundas bocanadas del aire limpio del exterior. Mis pies cambian de postura a través de la basura sobre el suelo, y desentierro una cafetera de laton y la lleno en el fregadero. El hornillo no esta completamente estropeado y consigo coaccionar a los pocos carbones con vida para que formen una llama. Vierto algo de café en la cafetera, lo bastante como para asegurarme de que el brebaje resultante sea bueno y fuerte, y la coloco sobre el hornillo para que hierva.

Aunque le he hablado, Haymitch aun sigue muerto para el mundo. Ya que nada mas ha funcionado, lleno un cuenco con agua helada, lo derramo sobre su cabeza, y me aparto rápidamente de su alcance. Un sonido animal gutural sale de su garganta. Salta, Golpeando su silla tres metros atrás y agitando un cuchillo. Debería haberle sacado de entre los dedos el cuchillo, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Soltando obscenidades, acuchilla el aire varias veces antes de entrar en razón. Se seca la cara con la manga y se vuelve hacia el alfeizar donde estoy colgada, solo por si acaso tuviera que salir con rapidez.

- ¿Que haces? ― Farfulla.

- Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que vinieran las cámaras.

- ¿Que?

- Idea tuya. ― Insisto. Parece recordarlo.

- ¿Porqué estoy todo mojado?

- No pude despertarte a sacudidas. ― Digo. ― Mira, si querías que te mimaran, deberías habérselo pedido a Peeta.

- ¿Haberme pedido que? Tan solo el sonido de su voz me forma en el estomago un nudo de emociones incomodas como culpa, pena, y miedo. Y añoranza. Ya puestos puedo admitir que tambien hay algo de eso y más aun después de lo que me dijo Prim y ahora su padre. Miro como Peeta cruza hacia la mesa, el sol de la ventana haciendo que brille la nieve fresca en su pelo rubio. Se le ve fuerte y sano, tan diferente del chico enfermo y hambriento que conocí en la arena, y ahora apenas si puedes ver su cojera. Coloca una barra de pan recién horneado sobre la mesa y extiende su mano hacia Haymitch.13

- Haberte pedido que me despertaras sin darme una neumonía. ― Dice Haymitch, dándole el cuchillo. Se saca su camisa mugrienta, revelando una camiseta interior igualmente sucia, y se frota con la parte seca. Peeta sonrie y empapa el cuchillo de Haymitch en licor blanco de una botella en el suelo. Frota la cuchilla hasta que esta limpia en su camisa y parte el pan en rebanadas. Peeta nos mantiene a todos provistos de bienes recien horneados. Yo cazo. El hornea. Haymitch bebe.

- ¿Quieres un trozo?

- No, comí en el Quemador. ― Digo. ― Pero gracias. -Mi voz no suena como la mia propia, es tan formal. Tal y como ha sido cada vez que he hablado con Peeta desde que las camaras dejaron de grabar nuestra feliz vuelta a casa y volvimos a la vida real.

- De nada. ― Dice, tenso.

- Brrr. Vosotros dos tenéis mucho que calentar antes del espectáculo.

- Tomate un respiro, Haymitch. – Miro a Peeta pero el no me mira a mí de modo que me doy la vuelta y salgo por la ventana, me dejo caer al suelo, y me dirijo a traves del jardin hasta mi casa. Pero antes de eso me doy la vuelta y regreso a casa de Haymitch, ambos están hablando, pues al entrar me miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Se te olvido algo preciosa? – me dice Haymitch.

- Si se me olvido – le digo – Peeta tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar?

- Si hablar, ven vamos – le digo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – me dice tristemente – ya todo lo dijimos en el tren.

- Bueno si quieren hablar, suban arriba, al fondo la escalerilla de la trampilla les dará un buen lugar.

- Vamos – le digo sin esperarlo y subo las escaleras, después de unos minutos que se me hacen eternos escucho sus pasos en las escaleras y lo veo subir, me mira cansado y con tristeza.

- No eres justo Peeta – le digo molesta, triste, frustrada y muy enojada.

- ¿Justo? Me hablas tu de justicia.

- Claro que si, yo no fui la que te declaro su amor ante todo Panem y me hizo entrar en todo este rollo de los amantes trágicos, fuiste tu.

- ¿Yo? Oh discúlpame por decir mis sentimientos ante las camarás, pero intentaba salvarte.

- Eso no lo sabía, ambos fuimos parte de estos engaños, tu por tu cuento y yo por querer sobrevivir.

- Oh que bueno que lo aclaras, ¿tienes algo mas que decirme? Porque si no, tengo que ir a desayunar con mi familia antes de partir hacia el tour.

- Si tengo algo que decirte. – le digo mientras me acerco a él – Pero no lo repetiré. – Me armo de valor y sin que el lo esperé lo beso, lo tomo por sorprendido pero lo beso, primero estoy congelada sobre él, pero aun así mis labios se mueven sobre los suyos mientras tomo con mis manos su rostro, el después de unos segundos responde mi beso de manera timida, no son como aquellos besos que nos dimos en la cueva, son diferentes, de pronto comienzo a sentir esa necesidad de continuar besándolo, de comérmelo completo con un beso, esas sensaciones hacen que mi mente comience a desconectarse y solo quiera estar junto a él, lo añoraba, lo extrañaba, lo deseaba como a un vaso de agua en medio de un desierto.

- Katniss – dice cuando nos separamos para respirar, aunque continua con sus manos envolviéndome de la cintura y con mi cuerpo junto al de él.

- No Peeta – le digo y busco sus labios, el vuelve a besarme y se aparta de mí.

- Katniss no puedo hacer esto, no puedo jugar a esto, no lo soportaría.

- Eso es lo que quiero decirte, Peeta me importas, te extraño, yo se que no fui sincera contigo, pero creo que me enamore de ti. – Sus ojos se abren y me mira calculando mis palabras. – En verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo, tengo miedo de las herida.

- Nunca te lastimaría.

- Lo se – le digo sonriéndole – Pero yo a ti sí, y no se si podría perdonarme, tú me has dado todo hasta tu vida, no creo poder compensarlo nunca.

- No es necesario, no necesito nada mas que a ti. ¿Pero en verdad no es un sueño?

- Aunque me separe de ti quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, nunca dudes de ellos. ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – dice y me besa – Pero que pasa con Gale.

- Gale – lo sabía, el cree que tenemos algo, como todos en el distrito.

- Hablaré con él, lo prometo, solo confía en mi.

- Lo haré – me dice.

- Tengo que volver a casa – le digo sonriendo.

- ¿Nos veremos mas tarde? – me pregunta.

- Sabes que sí. – Y esa fue la ultima vez que hablamos, que estuvimos juntos, ahora nos se que será de nosotros, no se que será de mí, puedo escuchar los preparativos de la música pues la fiesta esta por empezar y mi show también, de modo que debo estar lista para cuando llamen a la puerta, en ese momento golpean y me enderezo.

- ¿Sí? – digo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Tu equipo esta aquí – dice el hombre Roland cuando abre la puerta y deja pasar a Cinna y a Venia, los dos me miran pero no hablan.

- Ahora, prepárenla, debe estar reluciente para esta cena, y Katniss no arruines mas las cosas – me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza, el cierra la puerta y veo a Cinna mirarme preocupado abre sus brazos y con un tropezón me levanto y corro a la protección que desde que lo conozco me ha brindado.

* * *

**En verdad que me gusta el giro que esta dando esta historia, bueno pues espero que a ustedes también les guste, y bueno como saben soy una drama queen, así que se que esta historia estará sazonadisima de drama, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, aclaraciones, sugerencias, giros inesperados, lo que sea, estoy abierta para ustedes.**

**Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, gracias por leer y comentar, les dejo besos y muchisimo pan quemado y azucarillos. **

**IRES **


	3. Chapter 3

**Listo, ya esta, me he quebrado un poco la cabeza, drama total, lo saben. Disfruten y nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer; Nada es mío es de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Mi estilista me envuelve en sus brazos y después de unos segundos escucho la voz de ese hombre "no arruines las cosas" me aparto de él como si me quemara y camino hacia el baño.

- Deseo darme un baño, ¿tienen todo listo para mí? –digo lo más cortante posible.

- Si, Vania porque no traes el equipo, la maquillaremos base cero, ahora ven, vamos a darte una ducha. – me dice Cinna acompañándome al baño y cierra la puerta tras de mí y abre todas, absolutamente todas las llaves de la habitación generando que el ruido del agua nos ensordezca y vuelve a mi lado.

- Katniss, ¿dime estas bien?

- Sí, porque me lo preguntas – le digo como si a él no le importara, sin pensar en mi acción pasada de abrazarlo.

- No nos escuchan por el ruido, solo responde, ¿te amenazo?

- No – digo temblando.

- ¿A tu familia? – yo lo miro y vuelvo a negar, pero sé que ha visto mi segundo de duda.

- Veré que todos están bien, yo intentaré que.

- Me daré una ducha – digo quitándome la ropa y metiéndome bajo el chorro de agua que está fresco y huele a flores, no puedo permitir que nadie más salga lastimado. Cuando Cinna cierra la llave del lavabo, la puerta del baño se abre y Roland lo mira y después a mí que estoy de espaldas mirándolo.

- ¿acaso hay algún problema? – pregunta Cinna, lo mira y después a mí y de pronto me siento mal de estar desnuda ante él, nunca me había importado estar desnuda ante los del Capitolio, porque eran como seres extraños, pero él me mira de una manera terrible.

- No, solo ¿quería saber si todo está bien?

- Estaré lista a la hora – le digo y Cinna permite a Venia pasar con la pintura y el vestido que trae en una bolsa de plástico.

Me quedo un poco más de lo necesario debajo del agua y pienso en mi casa, en el momento en que todo cambio, la última vez que vi a Peeta, en el momento en que decidí dejar de pensar con mi cabeza y usar el corazón, fue el momento menos adecuado.

Después de haberme despedido de Peeta, con un beso, un me importas y una sensación de que todo sería mejor, volví a casa, donde la nieve caía alrededor y llenaba mi cabello de esa pelusa blanca que da una apariencia renovada y limpia a nuestro distrito, cuando mi madre me detuvo en la puerta de la casa supe que algo está pasando, ella rió de una manera extraña al ver mis intenciones de limpiar la nieve y tomo mi mochila antes de que pueda decir algo más.

- Solo es nieve, ¿tuviste un buen paseo?

- ¿Paseo? – la miro extrañada, pero sé que algo pasa, esta tensa y puedo sentir el temblor de sus manos, miro en torno a la casa y veo que hay una persona en la sala, mirando la fotografía de mi padre con ojo escrutador. En ese momento no lo conocía, Roland.

- Alguien vino a verte – me dice ella con una sonrisa. – Esta charlando con Prim.

- ¿Prim? – digo mirando al hombre que se ha sido modificado quirúrgicamente y que se gira a mirarme a los ojos, hay algo siniestro en su mirada.

- ¿Vino Cinna a verme?

- Oh no Katniss, es alguien más.

- Por aquí Señorita Everdeen. – me sorprendo porque me dirige dentro de mi casa, sé que vamos al estudio y miro a mi madre que parece a punto de colapsar.

- Quizá sean solo más instrucciones para el tour de la victoria, ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de té?

- Si claro hija.

Sigo al hombre que entra sin llamar al estudio y puedo escuchar la voz de Prim que contesta algo sobre Lady, cuando la puerta se abre un aroma penetrante a rosas invade mis sentidos y sé que lo conozco pero no puedo ubicarlo, pero me quedo sorprendida al ver al presidente Snow sonriéndole a Prim.

- Katniss – escucho a Cinna y salgo de mis pensamientos, me siento demasiado agotada, demasiado preocupada y tengo tanto miedo por lo que Snow hará que quisiera pedirle que aleje a Cinna de mí, pero sé que es su estrategia para quebrarme y que diga algo, solo algo que lleve a morir a esas personas que me importan.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El vestido, ¿te gusta? – dice mostrándome un vestido que se ha sido puesto por Snow, tiene su marca, es negro, se ceñirá a mi cuerpo y mostrará a esa Katniss oscura que está creando.

- Es hermoso.

- Bien, pues vamos a arreglarte. – Dice sentándome en la silla y lo siento revolotear a mi alrededor, me gusta que sea el quien me arregle porque trabaja rápido y en silencio. La respiración de Vania también es regular y no ha dicho palabra.

- ¿Bien que te parece? – Digo poniéndome de pie mientras me arregla mi cabello suelto en mi espalda.

- Gracias, es perfecto – digo caminando hacia el espejo, me quisiera dejar caer en la cama que está a mi lado y allí morir, antes de continuar con esto, cuando escucho la voz de mi estilista nuevamente.

- Katniss es importante que me digas. – Escucho el ruido de la puerta y en dos pasos estoy con el arma en su frente y un grito de Venia y el ruido de los cosméticos cayendo al suelo me dicen que pareció real.

- ¿Algún problema Srita Everdeen? – escucho a Roland.

- Si lo tuviera le dijera – digo sin dejar de apuntarle a Cinna.

- Podemos resolver esto nosotros – dice él y dirijo el arma hacia Roland que no se inmuta.

- Si tengo problemas con mi estilista es mi problema – le escupo si quiero asesinarlo o no, también es mi problema, pero la próxima vez que entre sin avisar le dispararé – le digo molesta, no puedo más y estoy por estallar.

- Claro – dice él y sin pensármelo dos veces, jalo el gatillo y un jarrón a su lado estalla en mil pedazos y por primera vez sé que me toma en serio.

- No estoy jugando, ¿está claro? Si Snow quiere hacer esto, ya se lo dije lo haré, pero debe dejarme hacerlo de la forma que yo quiero, entendido.

- Bien, solo tenga cuidado, es su segunda advertencia – me dice y lo veo salir de la habitación.

- Vania, ve a buscar algo para recoger todo eso – dice Cinna sin moverse, y sin dejar de mirarme.

- S.. si – responde la mujer y la veo salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

- Te dejaré un momento sola para que te calmes.

Lo veo salir y suelto el arma en la cama, sé que en todo el lugar la detonación de haberse escuchado, y me siento en el suelo lejos de los cristales esparcidos a mis pies, ¿podré huir? Si me lo propongo, hacer lo que Gale sugirió irme lejos, pero ¿a qué precio?

- Ah señorita Everdeen que gusto verla – los recuerdos de la voz de Snow los escucho como si estuviera enfrente de mí, puedo decir que me sorprendió el verlo allí, para mí el debe encontrarse en casas lujosas o delante de multitudes, no en el pequeño estudio de mi casa, frente a mi hermana uniformada de escuela, que en estos momentos debería estar allí y no en casa y me asusta saber por qué no está allí.

- Hola Katniss, mira el presidente vino a visitarnos.

- Prim porque no sales a ayudar a mamá mientras yo hablo con el presidente.

- Claro Katniss – dice sonriendo.

- Gracias por su oferta presidente.

- Piénsalo querida y habla con tu madre al respecto mientras yo charlo un poco con tu hermana.

La veo salir sonriente y me asusto, ¿Cuánto tiempo hablaron ellos dos? Y antes que todo ¿qué hace Snow en mi casa? Lo primero que viene a mi mente son las palabras de mi mentor "ellos no están felices por lo que hiciste" sé que él me odia y su cordialidad con mi hermana me preocupa, más cuando sé que él se siente humillado y burlado por mí a causa de lo ocurrido en los Juegos del Hambre.

¿Acaso es tan difícil ver que yo no hice lo que hice por rebelión? Más bien fue un acto de miedo por salvar mi vida y la de Peeta, al final y si aun en mis manos hubiese estado también hubiera ofrecido lo mismo a Rue, pero ella murió como todos en el campo de juego.

- Creo que haríamos que esta situación fuera mucho más fácil acordando no mentirnos mutuamente. ― es el primero en hablar y casi brinco de la sensación que causo en mi― .¿tú que crees? - Creo que mi lengua se ha congelado y que hablar me será imposible, así que me sorprendo respondiéndole en una voz tranquila:

- Sí, creo que ahorraría tiempo. – el presidente me sonríe y puedo ver que él ha sido alterado de muchas maneras quirúrgicamente, algo que la televisión no permite ver, que solo se nota cuando estar cerca de él.

- Mis asesores estaban preocupados de que fueras difícil, pero no estas planeando ser difícil en absoluto, ¿verdad?

- No. ― Respondo.

- Eso es lo que yo les dije. Dije que una chica que llega a tales extremos para preservar su vida no va a estar interesada en echarla por la borda. Y después hay que pensar en su familia. Su madre, su hermana, y todos esos… primos. ¿Por qué no se sienta? – dice señalando una silla que está a mi lado.

- Gracias.

- Su hermana, una niña encantadora – dice el sonriéndome, quiero amenazarlo, decirle que si se atreve a hacerle algo yo misma lo mataré pero me quedo en silencio.

- Hemos charlado un poco, me dijo que andaba de paseo en la ciudad, ¿Cómo va eso?

- Bien, me gusta ir a visitar a mis amigos.

- Oh es bueno que la vencedora del distrito haga labor social, pero tenga cuidado, podría ser peligroso.

- Con todo el tiempo viviendo aquí no veo porque – le digo tranquilamente.

- Claro, pero con los tiempos que tenemos encima – me dice tomando una pluma de sobre el escritorio. – Ahora le diré porque estoy aquí, tengo un problema, señorita Everdeen. ― Dice el Presidente Snow. ― Un problema que empezó en el momento en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena. Si el Vigilante jefe, Seneca Crane, hubiera tenido algo de cabeza, te habría hecho polvo allí mismo. Pero tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental. Así que aquí estas. ¿Puedes adivinar donde está él? ― Pregunta. No tengo que contestar, asiento con la cabeza, pues sé que se encuentra muchos metros bajo tierra. - Después de eso, no había nada que hacer salvo dejarte interpretar tu pequeña obra. Y también fuiste bastante buena con eso de la colegiala loca de amor. La gente del Capitolio estaba bastante convencida. Desafortunadamente, no todos en los distritos se tragaron tu actuación. ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

- No fue una actuación. – le digo lo más convincente que puedo y pienso en lo que le acabo de decir a Peeta sobre mis sentimientos por él.

- Pues sé que lo fue – me dice – Has causado problemas en muchos distritos, de modo que estoy aquí porque es necesario apagar esa llama, la llama que encendiste y que puede crear una guerra, que esta humanidad no está capacitada para afrontar.

- Acaso ha habido levantamientos – pregunto y me encuentro eufórica ante esa posibilidad.

- No, aun no, pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Y es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución. ― El Presidente Snow se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto donde yo misma tengo jaquecas. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿Cuánta gente moriría? ¿A qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los que sobrevivieran? Cuales quiera que sean los problemas que alguien tenga con el Capitolio, créeme cuando lo digo, si este liberara su agarre sobre los distritos siquiera por un corto periodo, todo el sistema se colapsaría.

- Debe de ser muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede tirarlo abajo. – el me examina como intentando calcular sus siguientes palabras y para mi sorpresa el sonríe.

- Es frágil, pero no en la forma en que tú supones. – Golpean un par de veces la puerta y se asoma el mismo hombre que me guió y se está haciendo guardia en la puerta.

- Su madre quiere saber si desea te.

- Lo desearía. Desearía té. ― Dice el presidente. La puerta se abre más, y allí está mi madre, sosteniendo una bandeja con el juego de porcelana china que mi madre trajo a la Veta cuando se casó. ― Déjelo aquí, por favor. Oh y dígame Señora Everdeen, la preciosa Prim hablo con usted.

- Si señor presidente – dice mi madre sorprendida – Y me siento alagada por su oferta pero es algo que debo hablar también con Katniss.

- ¿a qué se refiere mamá?

- Prim me ha dicho que el presidente le ha ofrecido continuar sus estudios en el Capitolio, y allí podrá estudiar medicina, al igual que a mí me ha dado una oportunidad de desarrollar mis conocimientos de plantas medicinales en los laboratorios del Capitolio.

- Vaya que generoso – le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es nada, siempre es bueno alentar a aquellos que tienen un brillo especial, como ustedes tres.

- Gracias presidente, pero debemos tratarlo como familia.

- Claro, claro- dice tranquilamente –Porque no lo sigue pensando mientras yo continuo hablando con Katniss, ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Por supuesto presidente – le digo con una leve sonrisa fingida. - Mi madre deja la charola sobre la mesa y se retira de la biblioteca.

- Esto se ve delicioso – dice y miro las galletas que están en un pequeño plato junto al te, estas están glaseadas con flores bellamente coloreadas y sé que son creación de Peeta, su nombre me aguijonea el corazón.

- Sabes, es gracioso que con frecuencia la gente se olvida que los presidentes también comemos.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más? – le digo sin moverme de mi lugar.

- No, esto no podría ser más perfecto. Gracias. ― Dice el cuándo mi madre sale y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Levanto los ojos cuando la puerta se abre y veo a mi viejo mentor entrar y cerrar con llave la habitación.

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – le grito y me pongo de pie – LÁRGATE NO QUIERO VERTE.- pero él no me hace caso y me abraza fuertemente, puedo sentir el olor a alcohol impregnado en él.

- Preciosa, ¿estás bien? – dice en mi oído tan bajo que sé que solo yo lo escuche.

- Si lo estoy ahora márchate – le digo empujándolo, no puedo arriésgalo, no puedo arriesgar a las personas que aún me quedan libres, que me importan.

- Bien, entonces me voy – dice tambaleándose y toma mi mano. – No disfrutes mucho matando gente, nos vemos en la recepción. – me dice con su tono socarrón y sale de la habitación. Me enderezo el vestido y veo mi rostro, la pintura sigue en su lugar y mis ojos no han derramado ninguna lagrima. Me lanzo una mirada de odio y salgo de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo y veo a Roland sentado esperándome, al verme me ve de arriba hasta los pies y sonríe con malicia, en verdad debí haberlo matado.

- Luces hermosa Sinsajo, veremos si podemos domar ese animal salvaje que vive en ti – me dice tomándome de la barbilla, le sonrió y tomo su brazo, es hora de empezar el show.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Todo el tiempo de preparación para la cena de esta noche me quedo en silencio, han terminado de arreglarme y me miran con pena, sé que debo lucir desastroso, mi corazón está quebrado y la mujer que amo es una asesina a sangre fría, que ha aceptado ante todo Panem que no me ama.

Effie y Haymitch se quedan callados de pronto cuando una detonación de arma de fuego se escucha, un grito y cosas hechas pedazos, los miro pero ninguno dice nada, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, ¿habrá sido Katniss? La conversación comienza de nuevo como si nada y yo quiero gritar, esto se está saliendo de control.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dice Venia y la veo temblando, sus ojos están desorbitados y creo que está a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Qué paso querida? – escucho a uno de los de mi equipo preocupado, aunque creo que lo que más le interesa es el chisme que lo que en verdad paso.

- Necesito un poco de… de corrector el mío se hizo pedazos. – Entonces si vino de la habitación de Katniss todo ese escándalo. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y veo a Cinna mirar a Venia que baja los ojos y corre al baño y con un movimiento imperceptible le hace una seña a Portia que me deja con una sonrisa y entra al baño para encerrarse con ella.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunta Haymitch a Cinna.

- Hace unas horas, estaba arreglando a Katniss.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta mi mentor, yo estoy allí en silencio tratando de saber que sucede.

- No lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas, acabamos de tener una discusión – dice el sonriendo – Es interesante que te apunten a quemarropa con una arma cargada.

- ¿Te apunto? – pregunta Effie asustada – Entonces, la bala era dirigida para ti.

- Bueno, sabes que ella es muy voluble, solo venía a avisarle a Portia que esta noche salgo con ella al distrito 9 y así sucesivamente, adelantaremos las actividades, así que nos veremos de nuevo hasta los siguientes juegos.

- Claro – dice Haymitch.

- Cinna – escucho la voz de Roland - Necesito que me acompañe.

- Es tu momento. – Escucho que dice y sale de la habitación con paso tranquilo acompañado de aquel siniestro hombre y un par de agentes de la paz.

Haymitch toma su petaca y da un buen trago a esta y después de unos minutos se pone de pie.

- Effie que no se les haga tarde, nos vemos en la fiesta.

- Pero, pero Haymitch, ¿Qué harás?

- Tengo que saber qué pasa con mi vencedora.

- Pero no escuchaste que.

- Cállate y has lo que te digo. – Es la primera vez que le habla así y parece demasiado serio, demasiado asustado por la situación, lo que me hace preocuparme, después me mira y sonríe – Chico no te metas en problemas. – Me dice y con esto sale de la habitación, me pongo de pie y camino al baño donde al abrir la puerta veo a Venia abrazada de Portia que llora escandalosamente.

- Es que fue horrible ver a Katniss apuntar con esa pistola a Cinna, creí que lo mataría – me quedo helado, creí que todo era parte de algún espectáculo entre Cinna y Haymitch, pero por lo visto no es así.

- Peeta lo siento, ella ya se está calmando, ¿necesitas algo?

- No, Cinna dijo que se marcha con Katniss – Venia levanta la mirada y me mira – No dijo nada sobre ti.

- Oh, creo que debo volver, no debí, lo siento – dice Venia – Lo siento Peeta. – Dice ella sin mirarme.

- Llévate ese equipo – dice Portia señalándonosle una maleta de maquillaje – Por favor, pon atención a todo. No lo olvides.

- Si – dice temblando y con una leve sonrisa la veo salir de la habitación mientras Portia me mira me mira con tranquilidad.

- Vamos Peeta es hora de la fiesta. – Me sonríe radiante y no puedo evitar sonreírle y salir con ella de su brazo, quizá hoy siga el ejemplo de mi mentor y hoy me ahogo en el alcohol.

* * *

**Bueno pues creo que esta vez parece que Katniss tiene todo en su contra ¿verdad? pero bueno, vamos a ver como nuestro Sinsajo favorito logra salir airosa sin lastimar mucho a nuestro querido panadero. **

**¿Qué piensan que piensa Peeta? oh cuando escribo sus partes, bueno no quiero explayarme mucho porque en realidad solo es su visión pero sus pensamientos, oh pobre de mi querido Peeta, pero ya sabrá la verdad. Por ahora disfrutemos la fiesta. **

**_Gracias a todos los que han leído y han comentado, y más aun me han dejado sus comentarios y me agregan a favoritos y seguidores, en verdad gracias. _  
**

**_Espero poder actualizar rápido, pero creo que será en unos 15 días cada vez que lo haga, porque tengo carga de materias extras y bueno es mi ultimo Vasallaje jajaja, digo mi ultimo año de clases y llevo casi el doble de materias, de modo que fanfiction ira un poco mas lento, pero aquí nos veremos, de eso no se preocupen. _**

**_Les dejo mil besos y un kilo de azucarillos y pan quemado para tod s. _**

**_Besos _**

**_IRES _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, como hoy es un día muy especial he decidido actualizar, aunque sea cortito, pero en agradecimiento a este día y al gusto que me han dado de escribir. **

**Disfruten... IRES **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece, todo es de Suzanne y es sin fin de lucro. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Pov Katniss.**_

El camino hacia el salón donde tendré que hacer algo terrible, me hace temer, pero no puedo hacer más, solo debo seguir este juego hasta terminar en el Capitolio donde se me juzgará, o eso creo y bueno moriré, sabiendo que ellos estarán bien.

Mi mente sigue jugando conmigo, invitándome a no olvidar, de modo que sigo recordando cada momento, cada conversación y el temor cuando le respondí al presidente sobre mi ignorancia de los levantamientos.

- No pretendía empezar ningún levantamiento. ― Le digo.

- Te creo. No importa. Tu estilista resulto ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Katniss Everdeen, la chica que estaba en llamas, has proporcionado la chispa que, de quedar desatendida, puede aumentar hacia un infierno que destruya Panem.

- ¿Por que no me mata ahora? ― Suelto de repente.

- ¿Publicamente? ― Pregunta. ― Eso solo añadiría fuerza a las llamas.

- Arregle un accidente, entonces.

- ¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando.

- Entonces solo digame lo que quiere que haga. Lo haré. – le digo cansada.

- Bien eso es lo que quería escuchar – dice tomando unas galletas floreadas.

- ¿y bien?

- Esto es encantador. ¿Las hizo tu madre?

- Peeta. ― Y por primera vez, encuentro que no puedo sostenerle la mirada. Me inclino para coger mi té pero lo vuelvo a bajar cuando oigo a la taza tintinear contra el platillo.

- Peeta. ¿Cómo _está _el amor de tu vida?

- Bien.

- ¿En que punto se dio cuenta del grado exacto de tu indiferencia? ― Pregunta, mojando su galleta en el té.

- No soy indiferente.

- Pero tal vez no tan encantada con el joven como le hiciste creer al país.

- ¿Quien dice que no lo estoy?

- Yo. ― Dice el presidente. ― Y no estaría aquí si fuera el único que tuviera dudas. ¿Cómo esta el guapo primo?

- No lo sé. . . Yo no. – pero no tengo mas que decir, ha cambiado el tema abruptamente y me siento asustada.

- Habla, señorita Everdeen. A él puedo matarlo facilmente si no llegamos a una feliz resolución. No le estas haciendo ningun favor desapareciendo en el bosque con el cada domingo. Y se muy bien que tiene hermanos y una madre que dependen de él.

- Por favor no le haga daño a Gale. ― Susurro. ― Solo es mi amigo. Ha sido mi amigo durante años. Eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todo el mundo cree que somos primos.

- ¿Entonces que quiere que haga?

- Muy fácil Señorita Everdeen, terminará su teatro amoroso y pedirá una disculpa al país, pero esto lo hará en cada distrito, veremos como usted como vencedora de los Juegos será la indicada en apagar las llamas que encendió. Y al final, terminaré con usted.

- Yo, pero no soy buena hablando.

- No será necesario, todas sus líneas se le darán y su familia, bueno estará bajo mi tutela de ahora en adelante, imagine ya estan empacando para marcharse.

- Usted no puede hacerles daño, todos sabrán que algo está pasando.- digo.

- Piense bien de lo que soy capaz, probablemente, todos sabrán que quien se opone al Capitolio y por ende a mí tiene un final y es que terminan. – pero guarda silencio porque se que desea que yo termine la frase.

- Muertos.

- Excelente, ahora Señorita Everdeen, es momento que termine su show pero hágalo de una manera convincente, olvide todo lo que tiene y lo que ama, olvide a su primo y a su familia, olvide a Peeta y a su mentor, olvide quien es usted, ahora usted es una pieza mas del Capitiolio y debe funcionar dentro del engranaje que nosotros tenemos, en caso de no hacerlo, creame su hermanita será la primera en pagarlo.

Camino despacio y me detengo al ver la hermosa puerta tallada de madera, la música es suave y deliciosa, invita a danzar con ella, y en estos momentos esta música me hacen desear tener los brazos de Peeta a mi alrededor, como aquella vez en la cueva, donde me hablo de su amor y promesa de una vida feliz, algo que no es parte, ni hoy ni nunca de mis planes.

- ¿Tiene frío? – me pregunta Roland al sentir que me estremezco y me alejo de él, quiero apartarme, pero me tiene sujeta.

- No.

- Vamos señorita Everdeen, el presidente sabe pagar bien a los que son fieles a él.

- Solo quiero que me devuelva lo que tiene, ahora quiero terminar con esto temprano.

La puerta se abre y todos se detienen al vernos entrar, no puedo creer que tengo este efecto, pero yo miro a todos con indiferencia, camino por las mesas saludando, pero todos temen, todos se aparan, veo a Roland quedarse en una mesa de bocadillos, por lo que yo camino con cuidado y llego a donde están dos de los vencedores del distrito 10.

- Katniss – dice uno de ellos mirando a los ojos, no lo conozco, bueno solo por medio de los televisores, y sé que los mentores solo tienen relación durante los juegos, o eso he escuchado pero ahora las cosas cambiaran.

- Hola Cyrus – le digo sonriendo - ¿Podemos bailar? – digo ofreciéndole la mano y el mira a su acompañante y salimos a la pista, en verdad sé que esto es novedoso.

- Bien, ¿Qué sucede? – me dice y sigo su mirada cuando giramos y veo que Haymitch nos mira en silencio.

- Solo te tengo un mensaje, piensa de qué lado estás.

- Del que siempre he estado – dice – de lo mejor para mi distrito, ¿acaso crees que temo lo que Snow pueda hacerme? El hecho de mandar a mi propio hijo inválido a morir este año fue suficiente. – El corazón se me detiene, acaso el chico invalido era su hijo, ¿acaso todos somos parte de este juego? ¿Pero que me hace peor? Quizá el hecho de que no puedo permitir morir a los que me importan.

- Lo siento, son como decirlo – digo sonriendo con malicia – daños colaterales, deseamos lo mejor para Panem. ¿no?

- Eres igual que él, debiste morir en esa arena. –dice con molestia y se aparta de mí, pero no lo suelto, sino que continuo tomada de su mano e intento guiarlo.

- Bueno, pero la suerte estuvo de mi parte, ahora escucha – le digo – por ahora desistan de levantarse, ya veremos que nos traerá el mañana, todo caerá por su propio peso. –El me mira, no sé qué entendió con mis palabras, pero es una promesa en que le digo que con mis propias manos mataré a Snow y vengaré cada una de las muertes hechas en los últimos 74 años.

- Bien – dice el separándose de mí al escuchar la música detenerse – Pasaré tu mensaje no prometo nada, a menos que tu – me mira sin terminar y yo intento responderle con la mirada, estoy de su lado, aun ante mis actos. – me prometas misericordia.

- Veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

Me separo de el con una sonrisa actuada, por noches, desde mi conversación con Snow y me doy la vuelta para retirarme, el tren saldrá y Roland me espera en la puerta, pero cuando empieza la música y cruzo el salón para irme Peeta me toma de la mano y la cintura y comienza a bailar y me siento estremecer.

- Necesito hablar contigo – me dice y siento su aroma un poco alcoholizado, pero sus ojos me dicen que es consciente de sus acciones.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, apártate – digo intentando liberarme, veo a Roland caminar hacia mí pero miro a Peeta me detengo con fuerza.

- Solo esta pieza. Por favor. – me dice con un ruego.

- Escucha, todo fue una actuación para sobrevivir, ¿no lo entiendes? – la música se detiene y todos se quedan callados, veo a Haymitch y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan veo dolor, pero a la vez agradecimiento, porque sabe que estoy salvándolo, es lo que me importa.

- Eso no es verdad – me dice Peeta.

- Vamos Peeta – le digo con ironía y sarcasmo y todas mis armas guardas para los que odio. En verdad lo siento – Acaso nunca lo sentiste, mis besos eran una actuación, aun mi hecho de salvarte la vida, todo fue por MI, nunca me importaste, solo por esa estúpida regla, pero cuando la cambiaron no te diste cuenta, mi flecha iba a tu corazón. – Y allí me suelta, sabe a qué me refiero, ese momento en que el levanto su cuchillo para soltarlo y yo le apunte con mi arco antes de soltar la flecha, pero debo seguir antes de que el vea mi duda. – Todo fue por mí misma, tú fuiste un juego, aunque mereces ser el ganador, eres el mejor, mereces este triunfo, así que te dejo disfruta tu victoria.

El me suelta y camino con la mirada alta, con dignidad, con orgullo y el corazón hecho un nudo pues sé que esta vez no podré arreglar el daño que le he hecho a Peeta, como a todos los que me importan.

- Preciosa, ten un buen viaje – me dice Hayimitch me dice deteniéndose frente a mí – No olvides…

- Cuídalo – le digo en un susurro y me alejo para tomar el brazo de Roland y salir la fiesta.

- Ahora vamos al siguiente distrito, tienes que dar un buen espectáculo. - y sus palabras me hacen enojar, pero sé que disfruto el espectáculo así que probablemente Snow también y eso me hace sonreír.

* * *

**Hola pues, como les dije, este capitulo es para ustedes un regalo, me adelante para darselo como regalo de mi para ustedes, por mi cumple número 30... Wow! lo sé son demasiados, pero le doy gracias a Dios por ellos y porque me ha dado este placer de escribir y poder compartir con ustedes. **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad, este giro esta dando más de lo que empezo al principio, vamos a ver como continua desarrollándose. Ya saben drama total. **

**Bueno pues gracias a todos los que me han leído y me han agregado a favoritos y seguidores, en verdad soy muy muy feliz al ver las notificaciones. **

**_kari 800-s_** _Pues si, la verdad después de releer por milésima vez los libros jajaja, ver la película otros tantos, escuchar el soundtrack millones más, dije ¿que hubiera pasado? Y bueno todo lo que la llevo a eso, porque aun hay mucho detrás de la porquería de Snow, para atrapar a Katniss, pero bueno ella podrá con esto, esperemos que no sea muy dificil. Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. _

_**Tonks Lunatica **Que envidia que seas una nini, digo yo quisiera serlo para poder escribir todo el tiempo, pero ahora estoy rellena de tareas y materias finales, pero bueno el precio de estudiar, intentaré actualizar antes, pero será un poco más lento que los anteriores, pero gracias por leer y seguirme. _

_**Minafan** Pues el encuentro ya se dio y no como nosotros hubieramos querido, pero hay una razón y esa es bueno ya saben las amenazas de Snow y ese hombre oscuro que anda con ella, ahhh me da miedo es grotesco, pero así me imagino a los esbirros de Snow. Pero Peeta no se quedará tranquilo, lo veremos luchar por ella, (como siempre verdad) caballero en su armadura. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y nos vemos por aquí. _

_**Chrushbut **Lo sé, y Cinna en verdad me imagino su cara de cansancio, así como ya basta con este cuento, pero bueno siempre de su lado, ella si que tiene nervios de acero para hacerlo, mientras lo he estado escribiendo digo ¿que sería capaz de hacer por las personas que amo? digo y en este Capi lo viste, muchos se resignaron a perder a alguien, por eso ella dice "eso me hace peor" por Peeta, bueno, preguntale ya que lo tienes contigo haha! no vas a ver que va a luchar contra todo para ver que pasa, aunque bueno veremos una guerra muy diferente o eso creo, pero no quiero adelantarme... _

_Si, sería genial ver los fics hechos novelas, ah de por si fanfiction me tiene enganchada imaginate en tele, bueno por ahora conformemonos con leer buenas historias, de buenos escritores. Gracias por leer, por seguirme, por tus buenos deseos y las nueces y las chispitas. _

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, Y BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA, QUE SI NO ESTOY MAL, SERÁ ENTRANDO SEPTIEMBRE, A MENOS QUE MIS MAESTROS SEAN PIADOSOS CONMIGO (QUE LO DUDO) **_

_**BESOS.**_

_**IRES **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok después de darme un tiempito acá esta el capitulo, comienza el drama, no en realidad es drama total, disfruten. **

**Disclemier... Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Mientras el tren avanza hacia el distrito 9 me quedo sentada mirando hacia el exterior, mi única compañía son 3 personas y los avox que nos sirven los alimentos, Roland juega con unas cartas al fondo y Cinna y Venia nos saludaron al entrar y sé que los volveré a ver hasta la cena, si es que se me permite.

La oscuridad me invade, la tristeza es parte de mí, pues la mirada de Peeta me ha dicho que lo lastime, pero era mejor así, mejor a cuando discutimos y nos apartamos, antes de verme asesinar a esas personas en el 10, vuelven los recuerdos a mí y mi conversación con Snow, en el miedo que me dio cuando amenazo a Prim, de modo que mis acciones debían ir exclusivamente a apagar la llama, pero la principal, lastimar y destruir a Peeta, mi única respuesta fue.

- No – digo en un susurro intentando contener mis lágrimas. Él me está diciendo que debo herir a Peeta en cadena nacional, que debo ir y hacer algo en cada distrito que les mostrará el poder del Capitolio, pero ¿tendré el valor?

- ¿Entonces en el tour?

- Usted renunciará al tour, a la gloria eterna, a todo lo referente a esto, usted se autoexiliará. Y bueno ya tengo algo listo para usted.

- Pero eso no es posible.

- Bueno fue la primera vez que hubo dos vencedores, las reglas no son las mismas.

- ¿Y si hago esto que ganaré?

- No está en condiciones de negociar.

- Pero de todos modos lo haré – le digo y él sonríe y me mira con sus ojos viperinos.

- Adelante.

- Preservará la vida de Gale y su familia, de Peeta y su familia y la mía.

- ¿Y si falla? Todos morirán, está dispuesta a esto.

- Si – le digo consciente de que estoy jugando el todo por el todo.

- Bien entonces, es todo, nos veremos en el Capitolio en unos días, su equipo de preparación y las cámaras estarán aquí y espero ver un gran espectáculo, dejaré instrucciones explicitas para usted.

- Lo haré.

- No piense en contarle esto a alguien, piense la vida de muchas personas que usted ama están en peligro, más las de su familia, prometo que tendrán una estancia cómoda en el Capitolio.

- No, lo haré.

- Al final si lo hace lo sabré. – me dice poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida – Como se lo del beso.

Sale de la habitación y me quedo congelada, entonces siempre lo supo, siempre supo que me marchaba al bosque a cazar, siempre supo todo de mí, y me siento parte de un plan grande y malvado en el que no supe haber sido invitada, escucho a mamá reír y salgo rápidamente y me quedo congelada al ver un par de maletas a los pies de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos marchamos, en el convoy presidencial. – me dice con un ligero temblor en su voz, y me siento asustada, no, no pueden hacer eso, pero como impedirle algo al presidente sin que las dañe y la miro a los ojos.

- No ponga esa cara Señorita Everdeen, las verá pronto, cuando llegue después, bueno, esa es una sorpresa ya más adelante sabrá- - me dice con una sonrisa fingida.

- Yo, es que es tan pronto – digo buscando algo que decir.

- Pues si no hay problema puedo quedarme. – dice mi madre y me mira a los ojos, pero las palabras del presidente la hacen palidecer y sé que es en ese momento en que se da cuenta que esto que paso es algo grave.

- Verá Señora Everdeen, a partir de ahora usted y su hija Primorse son invitadas mías en el Capitolio y dependerá de Kantiss y sus acciones el tiempo que ustedes permanecerán allá, de modo que nos vamos, ¿está claro?

- Si Señor – dice ella y me mira asustada.

- Porque no se despiden, las esperamos en el automóvil.

- Gracias. – dice mi madre y las dos personas salen de la casa dejándonos solas, mientras Prim continua arriba empacando.

- ¿Qué sucede Katniss?

- Mamá lo siento, en verdad, pero prometo que estarán bien, cuida a Prim.

- Lo haré.

- Nos veremos allá en unos meses, estarán bien, hagan caso a lo que les digan.

- ¿pero tú estarás bien?

- Lo estaré no te preocupes, verás que saldremos de esto.

- Confía en Haymitch y Peeta amor, y sabes que Gale puede.

- No mamá, nunca intentes contactarlos por su seguridad, ahora márchense. – Les digo al ver a Prim bajar las escaleras.

- Prim pórtate bien.

- ¿no vendrás? El presidente dijo.

- Lo haré las veré allá después del tour, ahora el presidente las está esperando. Cuídate sí. – le digo abrazándola.

- Lo haré – me dice ella y salen de la casa, cuando están en el auto, el presidente se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y yo cierro la puerta y me dejo caer en el suelo mientras el silencio de la casa es atronador y me envuelve.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, mientras temo por la vida de mi hermana y de mi madre que ahora están en manos del presidente, temo por mi mentor y mi equipo de preparación que están dispuestos a seguirme apoyando cuando yo arruinaré sus sueños y expectativas sobre mí. Temo por Gale y su familia que sin deberla ni temerla ahora tienen su vida pendiendo en un hilo y Peeta, quien por su amor por mí está a punto de perder todo lo que ama.

En verdad soy lamentable, pero estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego al presidente si con esto mantengo con vida a mi familia y a todos los que amo, y con estas palabras en mi mente me abrazo a mis rodillas mientras me permito las ultimas lagrimas que derramaré en mi vida, mientras arranco de mi corazón todo lo que soy y me convierto en un peón más del Capitolio.

Paso el día y la tarde en la misma posición, mientras pongo en la mesa mis cartas a jugar, pero sé que mi mano lleva las de perder, pero no puedo arriesgarme, no con Pim en sus manos, me limpio la cara y salgo al frío de la noche, pues es el último momento que tengo antes de convertirme en su arma, antes de que lastime a todos los que me importan.

Cruzo la ciudad y llego a la casa de mi mejor amigo, con él debo ser lo más convincente que con nadie más, pues él me conoce podría decir que más que yo misma. Golpeo la puerta mientras espero con temor que me abran.

- Katniss, adelante ¿que te trae a estas horas por aquí?

- Necesito hablar con Gale, ¿Se encontrará? – le pregunto a Hazelle que me abre la puerta.

- Si, acaba de llegar de la mina, siéntate.

Paso a la pequeña sala donde Posy y Rory están doblando ropa y calcetines, sé que es ropa del alcalde por la calidad de esta.

- Hola Katniss, ¿Fuiste a cazar? - me pregunta Rory.

- sí, pero el frío espanta a las presas.

- ah - dice volviendo a sus quehaceres. - ¿Es cierto que te casarás con el panadero?

- yo... - la posibilidad de hacerlo creo que es más tranquilizadora que lo que tengo por delante, esta pregunta me hace recordar como mi vida en unas cuantas horas a cambiado completamente y mis prioridades son otras.

- Hey Catnip. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- necesitamos hablar.

El me mira y sé que está evaluando mis palabras.

- Ven acompáñame.

- Adiós chicos. - les digo para seguir a Gale que toma su abrigo y mira a Hazelle.

- iré a dejarla a su casa.

- vayan con cuidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dice mientras me abraza y me acerca a su cuerpo, la sensación de calidez me desconcierta un poco y me hace dudar lo que le quiero decir, huele a madera y a las minas, igual como mi padre.

- Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez.

- Si lo hago – dice y siento su nariz rozar mi mejilla y me estremezco mientras él busca mis labios pero yo me aparto de él.

- Pues creo que debes olvidarlo.

- ¿Qué? pero tu dijiste.

- olvida lo que dije, en estos días he pensado bien las cosas y creo que es arriesgar demasiado, es una causa perdida.

- ¿Llamas causa perdida a ser libres? - me dice mirándome a los ojos. - Entonces huyamos, los dos solos.

- Gale ¿en verdad crees que porque me besaste siento algo por ti? un simple minero. Tú eres mi amigo nada más. - su mirada cambia a dolor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Con que te amenazaron?

- Con nada, solo que elegiré lo que más me conviene, y no eres tú.

- Bien, gracias por aclararlo. Entonces solo soy un minero. - me dice y se da la vuelta, - pero no esperes que asista a tu estúpida boda.

- Bien. - le digo y me marcho dejándolo allí, siento que de un momento a otro comenzaré a llorar, pero quiero desaparecer de su vista para hacerlo, aunque también espero que me detenga pero no me siguen, no dice nada, y yo cruzo la Veta para entrar en el pueblo. Sé que he lastimado a mi mejor amigo, después de ese beso que me dio me di cuenta que lo amo, pero solo como un hermano, como mi mejor amigo, como alguien que ha estado en mi vida, como el desea que lo haga no lo puedo hacer y nunca lo haré, pero espero que me perdone por como lo he lastimado y por todo aquello que sé haré.

Sé que antes de que los juegos empezaran todos creían, probablemente hasta yo que nos casaríamos, quizá hasta tendríamos hijos y viviríamos hasta envejecer en el 12, pero ahora mi futuro es diferente.

Mis lágrimas cubren mis mejillas y camino hasta el único lugar donde puedo ahogar mis penas literalmente. Abro la puerta que suele estar sin llave y veo a mi mentor ebrio recostado en una mesa. Sin despertarlo camino hasta la cocina de donde saco una botella de licor y la destapo para darle un largo trago.

La primera sensación la reciben mis labios que parecen comenzar a arder cuando el oscuro liquido entra a mi garganta, el sabor caliente y amargo recorre mi garganta y suelto un gruñido, es la primera vez que bebo y para cuando llega a mi estómago una sensación de calor llena mis venas y extrañamente me siento bien, siento un calor extraño, con el segundo trago remite la extraña sensación en mi garganta y en mis labios y puedo darle dos y tres tragos más.

Me quedo allí junto a la barra en el suelo mientras sigo bebiendo, no puedo entender como a Haymitch le gusta esto, yo solo me siento confundida, mi mente da vueltas y solo tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, cuando intento pararme caigo de sentón sobre las botellas que se hacen añicos por mi caída y algunos vidrios cortan mis manos.

- Pero que rayos – escucho decir a mi mentor y puedo ver que él me ve y le sonrió.

- Hola – digo levantando la botella que casi está vacía. - ¿puedo tomar otra? – le digo tontamente mientras me rio y el me mira sorprendido, sé que su borrachera ha desaparecido.

- Preciosa ¿porque estas tomando?

- ¿Porque no? Vamos acompáñame.

- Oh no – dice él y se da la vuelta, no sé qué va a hacer y la verdad no me importa, le doy otro trago al alcohol, mi nuevo mejor amigo y con este trago intento borrar todo lo que soy, lo que fui y acepto lo que seré.

* * *

**Hey bueno, pues como ven en estos capitulos intento poner todos esos momentos que llevaron a Katniss a tomar sus decisiones, ya ven Snow se jugo las cartas bien con ella, ¿pero ella que tan lejos llegará? Y Peeta y Gale, bueno ya veremos como tomaran las cosas cada uno de ellos, pronto veremos el Vasallaje pero por ahora el recorrido por los distritos. **

**Bueno mil gracias a todos por leer, por sus comentarios y por seguirme, espero que este fic les atraiga y guste como va la trama. **

_**Kenigal ** Pues si creo que fue demasiado doloroso, pero como ves es lo que tiene que hacer para mantener a su familia, te doy un adelanto, el proximo capitulo es PoV Peeta y veremos que paso en ese momento hasta que se reencuentran en el 10. Gracias por leer y comentar_.

_**Marydc26 **Gracias, pues si creo que es una perspectiva distinta, espero que siga hacia arriba y te cautive todo, espero que no este demasiado revuelto entre los recuerdos y el hoy. No te preocupes ya le daremos sus cachetadas guajoloteras por tomar esas decisiones y mas por lastimar a Peeta, no entiende ya ves! pero bueno, ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados y Peeta tampoco. Gracias por escribir y comentar! _

_**Chrushbut**_ _Hey no mimes demasiado a Peeta, no vaya a ser que le guste la buena vida y no quiera regresar a salvar a Katniss de este destino que ella acepto. :) Como ves drama hay para regalar, donar, vender, obsequiar y aventar al cielo, eso no faltará en esta historia, como ves ya se están aclarando muchos detallitos de porque sus decisiones y respuestas, pero bueno ella todo lo hace por ellos. ¿que hará Peeta pregúntale y pasame el tip? Bueno ya verás el PoV de Peeta en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por escribir, por las cihispitas, las felicitaciones y pues nos vemos por aquí o por twet. _

_**Flor** Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Pues no puedo prometerte que Peeta no sufrirá porque el solo hecho de ver a Kat convertida en una asesina debe dolerle un buen, el hecho es ¿como tomará esto? Espero te guste este capitulo, gracias por escribir! _

_**Tonks Lunatica **Ha pues se esta transformando y mutando en alguien extraño que solo piensa por su familia sin importarle los daños colaterales, pobre Peeta creo que será interesante ver que rumbo toma su respuesta a esta Katniss, y Roland ah me da giwwww, si creo que quiere algo más solo que Katniss dará guerra. Gracias por leer y me da gusto que entre en tu categoría de los que te gustan mas. Gracias por comentar. _

**Bueno por ahora es todo, a los que leen y no comentan gracias también, el próximo capitulo veremos el PoV de Peeta y algunas cosas más. Gracias por leer y nos vemos un día de estos. **

**IRES **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, pues aquí está el PoV de Peeta. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**_POV Peeta._**

La música continua mucho después de que Katniss haya salido de la habitación, ¿Qué fue lo que vi en su mirada? ¿odio? ¿Burla hacia mí? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Miedo? No puedo identificarlo, me siento estúpidamente tonto, ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando la tome entre mis brazos?

Quizá recibir una respuesta de lo ocurrido hace una hora, quizá el que me dijera porque lo hizo, y no porque en verdad lo desea, pero sé que todo esto es obra del Capitolio, de Snow, y hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho nada, pero ¿Por qué aceptó? Pienso en su familia, en Prim y la Sra. Everdeen, no, ellas están bien, Katniss es demasiado famosa para que les hagan algo, pero ¿sería capaz?

Me muevo hacia dónde está mi mentor y continuo con mis cavilaciones, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió con Katniss y conmigo cuando nos separamos, antes del tour.

Han pasado tres días, desde que inicio y llegamos al 11, donde todo el recorrido lo hice solo, donde agradecí a la familia de Tresh y de Rue el haber sido nuestros aliados de una forma u otra, han sido tres días donde estuve encerrado en mi habitación pintando, por órdenes de Haymitch, ahora no puedo continuar así, no por el resto de los distritos.

- Me iré al tren, nos vemos allá – le digo a Effie y a Haymitch, que me miran acercarme después de que Katniss se ha marchado.

- Pero Peeta aún no terminan las festividades.

- No me importa – le digo cortante y me dirijo a la salida, donde Portia me espera y me acompaña. Sé que seré la comidilla de Panem pero no me importa, no después de todo lo ocurrido. Me llevan en una limosina preparada para mí y entro en el tren en silencio para ir a mi compartimiento mientras pienso en la última vez que la vi.

Cuando llego a la panadería veo a mi padre, lavando en la pila un par de ardillas regordetas que se comeremos en la cena de esta noche.

- Veo que te trajeron carne.

- Sí, pero creo que esa niña te buscaba a ti.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Has hablado con ella Peeta?

- Si padre – le digo cansado.

- Hijo ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso no la amas como me lo dijiste, como lo confesaste a todo Panem?

- Si, pero estoy harto de jugar.

- Pero ella no creo que ella este jugando.

- Es que no puedo entenderla papá.

- ¿Qué? Que jugo con tu corazón diciendo que no tenías competencia en ningún lado, que se preocupaba por ti, que deseaba regresar a casa, ella nunca, durante todos los juegos te dijo nada.

- Si dijo que sería difícil vivir sin mí.

- ¿y cómo sabes que no fue sincera?

- Porque – me quedo en silencio, raras veces me grita pero esta vez lo veo molesto y me alza la voz.

- Hijo, esa niña ha tenido una vida dura, y no quiere abrirle su corazón a alguien, piensa la única persona que debía estar con ella las abandonó en el momento más difícil de su vida y por eso casi vio morir a su hermanita y ella misma se topó con la muerte, ¿crees que ella no teme que una nueva persona lo haga?

- No lo había pensado.

- Ella te hablo claro, pero tu corazón enamorado no te dejo ver eso, ve las cosas con más calma y verás que a ella le.

- Importo – digo cansado – Lo sé, me lo dijo.

- Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

- Y si continúa confundida, y si ama a Gale y no a mí. – Ah dije su nombre imposible, soy un zopenco.

- Ese chico no tiene mucha probabilidad – me dice tomando las ardillas y entrando en la panadería. – Y él lo sabe, además más tarde empieza el tour de la victoria de modo que estarán todo ese tiempo juntos, aprovéchalo bien, y deja de tratarla con crueldad, es lo que menos necesita.

- Yo no lo hago a propósito.

- Lo sé – me dice sonriendo – Es una de tus fallas, así que ve a casa, empaca, deja todo lo que tienes contra esa chica linda en un cajón y se feliz en este tour.

- Gracias papá.

- De nada hijo, nos veremos en unos meses. – me dice dándome un abrazo. - ¿Vendrás a cenar?

- Antes de marcharme, por supuesto, muero por probar tu sopa de ardilla.

- Bien. – dice sonriendo y salgo de la casa, para ir a prepararme para el viaje que inicia a primera hora mañana y tengo que preparar mis pinturas para llevar.

Mientras cruzo el pueblo me quedo esperando pasar, pues un par de vehículos con los vidrios tintados y suspiro molesto, ¿acaso ya vienen por nosotros? Cuando pasan los dos autos cruzo la Villa y me quedo fuera de mi casa mientras veo la casa de Katniss, me muero por ir a visitarla por saber que todo lo que hablamos es verdad, pero esperaré hasta verla en el tren.

Después de la cena con mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos, y de haber sobrevivido a los comentarios mordaces de mi madre y la mirada de tristeza de mi hermano mayor y mi padre, me levanto para irme a casa. Estoy un poco triste por el tener que marcharme, más que nada por tener que dejar a papá y a Byron solos, pues sé que me necesitan en la panadería, aunque mi hermano mayor le ayuda, se que es difícil para ellos dos.

Me cambio y me acuesto en la cama, no puedo dejar de pensar en Katniss, hace unas horas ella me beso, me dijo que me quería y que las cosas cambiarían, pero no estoy muy dispuesto a permitir que ella me lastime, no creo poder soportarlo, pero al final sé que lo haré, hasta volver a ofrecer mi vida por ella.

Salgo de casa después de estar eligiendo mis pinturas, todas me recuerdan los juegos, tengo otras, unas muy privadas, de Katniss antes de los juegos, esa niña que siempre estaba relegada que solo hablaba con la hija del alcalde, en verdad siempre desee ser yo su amigo, hablar con ella como Gale lo hacía con esa camadería, pero nunca lo logré.

Cruzo la Villa, el Pueblo y me quedo en un rincón cerca de la Veta y veo a Gale, me sorprendo de verlo allí, este lugar creí que no era visitado por nadie, pero siempre me ha gustado para ir a pensar, pues el hecho de no ser visitado me permite pensar en medio de la soledad. Y allí esta él, parece molesto, golpea varias veces lo que parece un costal.

- Un minero, eso soy, un minero, no puedo ser más, no puedo ser un Vencedor, porque te hice una promesa – grita al costal. – Rayos, no puedo entenderte. – Da un golpe más y se va cruzando la oscuridad del otro lado.

No sé qué paso, pero pienso que tiene algo que ver con Katniss, ¿ella le habrá dicho algo? Y Una leve esperanza brinca en mi pecho, pero ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Pienso en ir a hablar con ella y camino de regreso a casa, cuando me acerco a su casa veo que todo está apagado, quizá ya estén durmiendo, pues mañana vienen por nosotros, de modo que no molesto y me regreso a mi casa.

Cuando estoy un poco amodorrado, escucho el sonido del teléfono, abro los ojos y veo la hora, es de madrugada y me sorprendo, desde que mi relación con Katniss termino en el tren, hemos tenido muy pocas conversaciones de modo que duermo temprano para levantarme temprano para ir a la panadería, aunque sé que a partir de mañana tendremos que volver a nuestra relación ficticia, a menos que lo de esta mañana haga una diferencia.

- Bueno. – digo cansado.

- Peeta, necesito que vengas a mi casa. – La voz de mi mentor me despierta y me siento en el borde.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le digo y tomo el reloj que tengo cerca del teléfono y veo que son las dos - ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

- Veras tengo una ladrona de licor en mi casa y necesito que la saques de aquí.

- ¿Qué? – digo enderezándome.

- Katniss está borracha en mi cocina, ven por ella y llévatela. – y con esto me cuelga. Imposible Katniss no toma.

Salgo de casa y cruzo frente a la casa de Katniss donde todos duermen, pero ella no, Haymitch me espera en la puerta y parece muy molesto.

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que se pusiera así?

- Nada - le digo y la veo sangrando de sus manos, la botella casi vacía manchada de sangre y lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero no sé si esas lagrimas son por sus heridas o por otra cosa.

- Katniss ¿Qué te pasa?

- Oh, Peeta – me dice sonriendo - ¿quieres un trago?

- Deja eso, ven vamos a lavarte.

- No – dice ella si moverse – Aquí estoy bien, entre la basura.

- Vamos Katniss – digo con cansancio y le arrebato la botella, ella hace un puchero y mira un punto perdido en la nada, me acerco a ella y la levanto ella no se mueve, no lucha, no dice nada.

- Nos vamos – le digo a mi mentor y salgo con un poco de dificultad de la casa.

- Refréscala y nos veremos en el tren – dice mi mentor y camino por las calles hasta detenerme fuera de su casa, ella no ha dicho nada, solo en algunos momentos suspira.

- Katniss, te llevaré a mi casa a…

- No – me dice de pronto y lucha por bajarse cuando ve su casa – Me quedaré aquí.

- Pero tu madre puede…

- No dirá nada – me dice y se tambalea para entrar, veo que no está cerrado y entra haciendo ruido.

- Te lavaré – le digo pero ella me detiene.

- Peeta – sus ojos grises me miran con una tristeza muy profunda. – Hoy fue un día muy, muy desafortunado para abrirte mi corazón. – me dice mirando sus manos que siguen llenas de sangre pero ya no sangran.

- Katniss no digas…

- Escúchame – dice con voz arrastrada. – Nunca lo había hecho, y nunca en verdad creo volverlo a hacer, porque cuando lo haces, todo se vuelve contra ti, pero – me dice acercándose mí – no me arrepiento. Lo siento de verdad.

- Katniss yo no. – pero sin esperarlo ella me besa, toma mi rostro con sus manos y comienza a besarme, siento la sangre en mi piel e intento apartarme pero me besa de una manera distinta a todos los besos que nos hemos dado, no puedo interpretarlo pero quizá se deba al alcohol, nunca había besado a una persona borracha y no quiero aprovecharme de ella, porque no sé qué tan consciente es de sus actos, pero este beso me dice muchas, muchas cosas que no se interpretar, pero hay algo que si veo, necesidad, amor y deseo ese mismo que yo tengo por ella, pero quizá es solo mi imaginación.

- No Katniss espera – le digo separándome – Necesitas refrescarte, mañana hablaremos, tenemos este tiempo para.

- Bien – me dice apartándose – solo no olvides ese beso. – Me dice y cierra la puerta dejándome allí.

Me quedo mirando un punto a la nada, debí darme cuenta que algo le pasaba, por eso bebió esa noche, por eso estaba desecha, algo paso ese día por la tarde, pues de no ser así hubiéramos regresado juntos, pero fue el momento en que nos separamos y todo comenzó a cambiar.

El viento nocturno me hace volver a mi realidad, pues comienza a entrar por la ventana lo que quiere decir que estamos avanzando, me remuevo el cabello de la desesperación que siento, pues la sensación de su beso aun esta en mis labios pero ahora tiene un sabor diferente, igual a todos los que me dio. ¿Acaso ella sabía que esto iba a pasar? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Escucho ruidos en el vagón y eso significa que mi mentor y Effie están de regreso, de modo que me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación para toparme con una discusión como nunca había visto.

- Tienes que explicarme que está pasando – dice Effie – Como mentora sustituta debo saber.

- NO – le grita Haymitch – YA TE LO DIJE TRINCKET, ES MEJOR QUE TE QUEDES FUERA DE ESTO, SOLO ENCARGATE DE QUE EL CHICO LLEGUE TEMPRANO A SUS DESTINOS, PARA ESO ERES BUENA.

- Yo… - dice ella y la veo debatirse por continuar discutiendo o guardar silencio. – Bien, entonces no te metas en mi trabajo. Espero que estén puntuales en el siguiente distrito. – Y la veo darse la vuelta para entrar en otro vagón.

Mi mentor se da la vuelta y me mira como si nada hubiese pasado, como aquella vez que nos conocimos en el tren que iba al Capitolio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿me lo dirás?

- Katniss ha renunciado a ser vencedora. – me dice y se da la vuelta.- Creí que estaba claro con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿el presidente la amenazo?

- Porque es una cobarde – me dice molesto – Porque todos nosotros hemos renunciado y aceptado perder lo que amábamos por no callar y ella ha dado la vuelta y nos ha traicionado a todos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿acaso te dijo sus planes?

- No pero es obvio, lo vi en sus ojos ese día en mi casa con esa borrachera, ella tomo esa decisión y huyo al alcohol, ¿crees que sus acciones son sin pensarse?

- Imposible, ella tiene una razón quizá su familia. – El me mira con lastima y me empuja hasta que salimos al último vagón, donde el aire me impide escuchar su voz con claridad.

- Probablemente su familia está muerta, ¿acaso cree que Snow va a cumplir su palabra? No lo creas y si ella lo creyó es más tonta de lo que creí.

- ¿Pero entonces por eso ha matado a esa gente?

- Peeta esto es la punta de la montaña, olvídate de Katniss, ella bueno cuando la volvamos a ver no será ni la sombra de lo que conocimos.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Snow bueno, tiene sus métodos para cambiar a las personas, por gusto de ellos o a la fuerza.

- No Haymitch, Katniss no haría eso.

- ¿En verdad eso crees? Pues espero no te sorprendas mucho de lo que pasará, que no viste lo que paso hace unas horas.

- Pero yo también soy un asesino, ¿acaso no…

- Luchabas por tu vida Peeta, ellos estaban indefensos. – Y puedo ver dolor en sus ojos, y sé que tiene algo de verdad esas personas estaba indefensas y en la mirada de ella no vi piedad. – Vete a descansar, aún tenemos que recorrer los distritos que ella ya visito, así que descansa y espero que tus pesadillas no aumenten.

Lo veo salir y me quedo allí en silencio, el aire me golpea en la cara así como la realidad que tengo por delante, lo sabía, en realidad desde el momento en que entramos al tren y este avanzo sin ella.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – pregunté a Effie que revisaba la tabla de su horario.

- Oh ella, verás, no lo sé, solo me dijeron que no vendrá.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es una vencedora?

- Sí, pero, son órdenes del presidente, tu y yo tenemos que revisar tu discurso para el distrito 11, porque no vas y te das una ducha y nos vemos para la cena.

- ¿Dónde está Haymitch?

- No lo sé, probablemente en el bar. – Y con esto se marchó dejándome solo en el compartimiento.

Cruce el vagón hasta llegar al bar, donde efectivamente estaba mi mentor borracho como una cuba mientras jugaba con su petaca.

- Haymitch. ¿Qué paso con Katniss?

- Ella viajará aparte – me dice.

- ¿Por qué no nos acompaña?

- Pues, porque el presidente lo dijo, pero ya verás, deja de preguntar cosas, por tu bien y el de los que amas, y descansa que tenemos que estar frescos para el 11. Ahora, te quiero en tu habitación y no salgas o yo mismo pondré seguro a esa puerta. – Su mirada inyectada de alcohol me dice que es consciente de sus y cumplirá con su amenaza, de modo que me doy la vuelta y me encierro en mi cuarto a pintar y a pensar en que está pasando.

Y cuando cierro la puerta de mi habitación escucho como la llave es puesta en la puerta, por lo visto Haymitch desea mantenerme encerrado en este lugar, mientras viajamos al 11 permanezco allí, sin salir, sin hablar con nadie más, haciendo mis propias deducciones que no llevan a ningún lugar solo a la desesperación.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despiertan y miro la hora en el reloj junto a la cama.

- Peeta hoy es un día muy, muy importante – veo a Effie asomarse, luce cansada y pareciera que no durmió mucho pero sigue sonriendo.

- ¿Hemos llegado?

- Oh si, tengo todo listo para tu estancia en este distrito, verás que será una gran experiencia, ¿tienes listo lo que vas a decir?

- Si – le digo mirando mis notas en el escritorio.

- Bien, entonces alístate y vendré por ti en una hora, enviaré a Portia y a su equipo.

- Gracias.

Y con este recuerdo de mi llegada al 11, donde llegue a mil conclusiones de porque Katniss hacia lo que hacía, me quedo en silencio mientras me doy cuenta que nunca pensé que ella fuese a hacer algo como lo que hizo, pienso en las palabras de mi mentor, que me dice que ella no será la misma, pero ¿acaso lo somos nosotros? Me miro en el espejo mientras me arreglan para la ceremonia y por primera vez comienzo una lucha contra mí mismo por creer aun en ella, esperando ver que nos depara el mañana pero con la firme convicción de estar a su lado, en el momento que la vuelva a ver, pero con el temor de luchar con la realidad que cae sobre nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno pues allí está, creo que a Haymitch no le cayó muy bien lo que hizo Katniss y Peeta, bueno sigue debatiendose el porque de lo ocurrido. Pero ya pronto en los siguientes capitulos veremos lo que paso con Katniss y también comenzaremos a ver lo que pasa con la rebelión. **

**Gracias por leer y por comentar, a todos los que se una vuelta por el fic y lo lee, GRACIAS, a los que me han agregado a favoritos, cada correo que me llega me hace más feliz. **

**Bueno pues ahora los reviews. **

**_ kenigal_** _Pues si, creo que es demasiado valiente, pero al a vez demasiado arriesgada y es viceral y eso puede meterla en problemas, ve todo lo que ha pasado, pero bueno el siguiente capitulo esta muy interesante ya casi esta listo, por Peeta, bueno creo que dentro de los planes de Kat esta en convencerlo de haberse pasado al lado oscuro, esperemos que no lo crea. Gracias por leer, y me da gusto que te guste esta historia. Besos._

**_Tonks Lunatica_** _Disfruta tu libertad y si lees algo bueno no dejes de recomendarlo :) espero que _este capi te haya gustado. Nos leemos

**_Chrushbut_** _Pues si, es como un juego y si Snow no sabe lo que planea Katniss y mucho menos la rebelión, pero Katniss también creo que no es consciente del lugar donde están posicionadas sus piezas para hacer jaque, la cosa es que no se le salga de las manos, por lo que tiene en riesgo, Gale pues ya viste que si le dolió el ser llamado "minero" aunque eso es, creo que nunca lo espero de Katniss, ahora hay que ver su reacción cuando llegue al 12 Katniss, ¿que pasará? ¿quienes serán los rebeldes en ese distrito? por Peeta, bueno aunque está lastimado por Katniss creo que su amor le hace confiar en ella y en el porque de sus decisiones, pero hay que ver que pasa cuando se vuelvan a ver. Gracias por leer, gracias por las chispitas de arcoiris, me ayudan con el mundo rosa de Katniss en el otro fic, (que mira me esta costando jajaja) me hace falta el drama. Te mando pan quemado, nos vemos por aquí o por twett. _

**_Marydc26_** _Pues si logras alcanzarlo avisame y yo te ayudo a matarlo, pues si, aunque creo que Haymitch no piensa igual, por él las hubiese dejado morir, pero ya sabes como es KAt, nuestra héroa, aun tiene un montón de distritos por delante así que su tortura aun es larga, pero te puedo decir algo, no se quedará cruzada de manos haciendo lo que el Capitolio le diga, eso si te lo aseguro, solo hay que ver como juega con sus cartas. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

**_magaly_**_ Si fue cruel con Gale, y como viste en este capi si le dolió, ahora hay que ver lo que hará Gale con respecto a lo que esta haciendo Katniss, y bueno ella tiene muchas explicaciones que dar, la cosa es que lo acepten. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

**_minafan_** _Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, espero que este capi te haya gustado, gracias por leer. _

**A todos gracias por leer y espero que tengan un excelente día, semana, mes, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. Les mando mucho pan quemado y azucarillos para todos. **

**IRES **


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy aprovechando que no tengo examenes aun, aunque si mucha tarea para poder actualizar, disfruten su lectura. **

**Discleimer... Ya lo saben nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Roland me sonríe al dejarme en el vagón donde está el sofá y el televisor, me dice que pronto habrá una repetición y comentarios de Caesar, que lo disfrute y se marcha dejándome con mi avox personal, ¿Cómo estará Cinna? No puedo dejar de preocuparme pues él se ha intentado acercar a mí por más que yo le he apartado. ¿Por qué hace esto?

Miro mis manos y aun siento el temblor del arma cuando le apunte a la cabeza, y me abrazo a mis rodillas mientras intento contener las lágrimas que poco a poco han dejado de salir, siento una mano en mi hombro y le prestó atención al avox a mi lado, es la misma pelirroja que estuvo conmigo en mis primeros juegos y me mira con tristeza.

- Gracias – digo tomando una taza que me ofrece con chocolate caliente.

Mi mente vuela a la mañana de mi salida del 12 y puedo decir que recuerdo cada detalle. Esta mañana se presentó Cinna y mi equipo a primera hora, escuche a todos reír a mi alrededor diciendo como la celebración del tour era algo que ninguno de ellos había disfrutado y ser parte de eso era una novedad, todos los envidiaban.

Ottavia hablo sobre una fiesta que hizo y como no consiguió camarones bebés para sus platillos, para lo que Flavia le dijo que ella también había tenido problemas al conseguir un microchip para escuchar música y además los pedidos de telas no estaban llegando completos.

Toda esta conversación me hizo darme cuenta que los distritos estaban en realidad levantándose, y de qué manera, no trabajando, no mandando suministros al Capitolio, el presidente, tenía razón, pero ¿todo esto fue por un puñado de bayas?

- Katniss – me dice Cinna entrando mientras su sonrisa desaparece al verme - ¿Qué te paso en esas manos? – me dice y mi equipo apenas se percata de las vendas que envuelven mis manos.

- Nada, yo me caí.

- Déjame revisarte, ¿Dónde está tu madre y Prim?

- En la casa de la Veta, Posy está enferma y fueron a ayudar a Hazelle. – Intento que mi voz no tiemble, él asiente y revisa mis manos que están lavadas y desinfectadas, aun con todo el alcohol que tenía encima logre hacer bien las cosas.

- Porque no salen un momento – dice mi estilista y mira a mi equipo.

- Claro – dicen los tres y nos dejan solos, Cinna me toma el rostro y me mira por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué bebiste?

- Yo no – le digo desviando la mirada - ¿Por qué dice eso?

- Lo hiciste, mírate esta hinchazón es por tomar ese alcohol corriente que toma tu mentor ¿Qué te hizo para obligarte a beber? ¿o porque te lo permitió?

- No le pedí permiso – digo molesta – puedo hacer lo que quiero.

- Pues entonces tendré que desintoxicarte y no te gustará, pero la pintura te puede hacer daño, así que toma esto y metete al baño. – Me una botella y me la tengo que beber, sabe terrible y siento de pronto ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hago.

- Ahora tienes. – la puerta se abre y veo a Venia mirarnos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Buscan a Katniss –dice y veo en la puerta al hombre que acompañaba al presidente y por un segundo veo a Cinna cambiar su mirada.

- Ah Señorita Everdeen, he venido por usted.

- ¿A qué se refiere? Aun no está lista para irse, estamos preparándola – dice Cinna, yo estoy en bata, con menjunjes en la cara y el estómago punto de salírseme por lo que me dio.

- Eso es lo de menos, por favor vístase – dice señalando mi pijama - y acompáñeme, y usted – dice mirando a Cinna – También nos acompañara, pero… - dice mientras no se aparta de allí y yo me pongo unos pantalones y una playera que traía y con la que dormí. – Escoja a uno de su equipo para que nos acompañe, enviaré por ustedes en unos minutos – me ofrece el brazo y miro a Cinna por última vez y sin tomar su brazo salgo a su lado hacia un auto con vidrios tintados.

El auto avanza, veo el tren detenido, y sigue avanzando y veo que hay otro, adelante, separado de este, no es tan grande, pero también tiene varios vagones, se detiene frente a la puerta y yo bajo del auto.

- Bien es hora de marcharnos – dice él, no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso de marcharnos.

- ¿Pero el tour? –digo intentando no vomitar.

- Ya los alcanzaremos en el 10, ahora, tenemos tres días para que usted esté lista. – dice y entramos en el tren, no puedo más y corro hacia donde sé que esta el baño donde vacío el estómago, ahora después de eso que me dio Cinna puedo pensar claramente.

- ¿se siente mal Srita. Everdeen?

- Estoy bien solo me cayó mal lo que me dio mi estilista.

- Si, esos productos son fatales, pero la belleza cuesta – dice con una sonrisa. – Ahora acompáñeme, aún tiene que ver lo que le costará su falta de tacto en los juegos. – dice tomándome del brazo y llevándome a una habitación que tiene una gran pared de cristal. Y del otro lado no puedo ver nada.

- Prometió que no le haría nada a mi familia – digo en un grito mientras intento ver qué hay del otro lado.

- Su familia estará bien mientras obedezca, pero dígame, ¿está dispuesta a sacrificar la vida o lo que usted es por alguien que, simplemente nunca ha sido más que un conocido? – Lo miro sopesando sus palabras, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa, prefiero morir, pero no voy a dejar que alguien muera, Gale, su familia, Sae, Darius, Madge, Peeta, Leevy, todos los que conozco comienzan a desfilar frente a mí, ¿podrían morir por mi culpa?

- Yo…

- Oh piense bien, porque esto le espera a su familia – La luz se enciende y unos ojos azules me miran con dolor, y siento mi cuerpo desgarrarse, lo conozco, y en los últimos días creo que he hablado más con el que con el resto de su familia. Esta maniatado a una pared y a su lado, inerte esta otra persona, inconsciente pues aun respira, pero también sangrando y respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué? – digo mientras siento las lágrimas correr por mis ojos - ¿Qué les hicieron ellos? – digo mientras golpeo con mis puños el cristal.

- Ahora véalos por última vez, este será el fin de su familia y quizá hasta mueran – dice y veo a un hombre salir de las sombras y golpear con un tipo de látigo al padre de Peeta que se estremece. – Solo usted puede salvarlos.

- Haré lo que sea, pero por favor – digo con un ruego, mientras veo la sangre manar del cuerpo herido del Sr. Mellark.

- Solo no ponga resistencia y deje este papel de "me duelen los demás", recuerde nadie es indispensable. Ahora es su decisión lo que pase con ellos, nos veremos en – mira su reloj y sonríe – Dos horas, tengo que ir a hablar con su estilista y su mentor, espero que arranque usted todo ese sentimentalismo, porque a partir de ahora, eso no le servirá. Ellos, son, un obsequio, haga con ellos lo que quiera. – Me deja en la mano una pistola y lo veo salir de la habitación, y la pared de cristal desaparece y me acerco al Señor Mellark que está casi inconsciente en los cinchos que lo sostiene y dejo el arma en el suelo como si quemara.

- ¿piensa continuar con eso? – le grito al hombre que está allí con el látigo y me mira en silencio - retírese de aquí – digo con toda mi ira contenida.

- Enviaré a alguien para que le ayude – dice él sin más, pero no le prestó atención. Sale por otra puerta, miro la habitación y veo que hay un par de camas y todo lo necesario para limpiar sus heridas.

- Lo siento tanto – le digo al hombre cuando lo libero y cae con todo su peso sobre mí, cosa que no puedo detener y caemos al suelo. – En verdad lo siento Sr. Mellark.

- Katnnis, no hagas lo que te están pidiendo, déjanos morir. – dice el en un susurro – no permitas que te cambien.

- No haré eso, venga – digo con fuerza levantándolo y colocándolo boca abajo en la cama, su piel esta desecha y siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, no puedo permitir que mueran por mi culpa, ni ellos, ni mi familia, ni nadie, aunque con ello tenga que convertirme en lo que el Capitolio desea y sacrificar lo poco que me queda de dignidad.

Abro los ojos y veo a Peeta mi lado, ya no estoy en el tren con su padre herido a mi lado, estoy en mi casa de los Vencedores, Peeta esta durmiendo tranquilamente puedo sentir su respiración junto a mí y me siento feliz, como hace mucho no me sentía, llevo mi mano a su rostro esperando que desaparezca pero no lo hace y siento su suave piel bajo mi mano.

- Hola – me dice con un susurro – ¿dormiste bien preciosa?

- Si, tuve una pesadilla.

- Ya paso, ¿quieres contármela?

- Soñé que nos alejaban, que intentaban matar a mi familia y a la tuya.

- Solo fue una pesadilla, ven vamos a despertar a los niños.

- ¿Qué? – en ese momento la puerta se abre y entra una niña castaña de ojos azules abrazando un pequeño león de tela.

- Mamá prometiste que íbamos a ver a mi tía Annie.

- Vamos princesa – dice Peeta poniéndola en la cama – sabes que si iremos, ¿Dónde está tu hermanito?

- En su cama – dice ella – no se quiso despertar.

- Ve y dale un beso a mamá. – dice Peeta y siento a la niña besarme el rostro, eso me hace estremecer.

- Vamos Katniss – dice Peeta abrazándome – Vamos a preparar el desayuno mientras tu – dice a la pequeña – Ve y despierta a Jo.

- Sip – dice corriendo.

- Te amo Kat. – y con estas palabras me despierto.

Me despierto con las palabras de Peeta en mi oído, diciéndome que me ama, y eso hace estremecer mi corazón ¿yo lo amo? Y algo brinca dentro de mí, si lo amo, pero nunca podré decírselo, sé que moriré antes de volverlo a ver, pero si esto lo mantiene con vida no me importa, quiero lo mejor para él. No sé en que momento me dormí pero agradezco haber podido hacerlo pues tuve un momento de felicidad con Peeta, un sueño de un futuro que nunca existirá y me abrazo a mi misma.

Pienso en mi tiempo en la cueva, todo lo que compartimos, él me dijo que siempre me vio, siempre supo quién era yo, y me siento tan tonta por no haberle dicho que yo también lo vi, siempre después de aquel momento con el pan, desee acércame a él, tener el valor de darle las gracias.

Me doy cuenta que el tren se ha detenido en el Distrito 9 y mi cuerpo me duele, estoy en el sofá en la misma habitación donde me dejo Roland, me levanto y veo que apenas amanece, suspiro dándome cuenta que ya es hora de continuar con el show de modo que voy al baño a darme una ducha de agua caliente, quizá en este distrito pase algo que acabe con mi tortura, pero pienso en mi familia, en los que depende de mí y siento que ya no puedo más, aunque me aferro a mi sueño y a las palabras de Peeta.

Pienso en él, siento sus brazos alrededor mío, el me detuvo y yo desee pedirle ayuda, parte de mí está demasiado temerosa, pero no puedo arriesgarlo, no puedo, agradezco que no estaré viéndolo cada noche, porque no lo resistiré, no podré convertirme en un muto con él cerca y puede que todos mueran por mi culpa, de modo que camino a mi cuarto sabiendo que si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver tendré mucho que decirle, si es posible eso.

* * *

**Pues aquí esta la actualización, espero no haber tardado demasiado, pues ¿como ven? Si que se la esta jugando Snow con Katniss verdad, sabe que no va a dejarlos morir, ah nuestra chica en llamas si que esta sufriendo. **

**La verdad estoy pensando en que tan largo hacerlo o darle un final corto... ah creo que mi imaginación lo decidirá al final y al cabo, pero si ustedes tienen sugerencias, ya saben pueden comentarlas en el review. **

**Gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer la historia. **

_**katniss luz** __Lo sé, es raro y de pronto me siento un poco perdida, pero creo que allí va la historia, me gusta complicarme la existencia y complicarsela a mis lectores con tramas difíciles, pero que bueno que te ha gustado, ya pronto dejará de haber recuerdos y todo se centrará en ellos. Gracias por leer. _

_**Marydc26 **Si todos odiamos a Snow y más cuando es tan cruel y ruin, si Peeta esta sufriendo pero ya verás que aun no se acaba su sufrimiento, imagina cuando llegue al 12 y no vea a su familia. Pero bueno esperemos que Katniss salga bien librada de esta. Gracias por leer.  
_

_**Chrushbut** Ok no te detengas ve a consolarlo tienes mi permiso, :) Pero mira que él no ve que ella lo esta protegiendo y todo por que le estan ocultado cosas, como siempre verdad, ¿acaso creen que Peeta no podrá con la verdad? ash esos dos que siempre lastiman a Peeta, la verdad no podía faltar ese beso, Katniss que sigue los pasos de su mentor, Katniss si que fue cruel verdad? Y espera a que llegue al 12, ya veremos que pasará, aunque aun le faltan varios distritos y momentos inesperados, ya sabes, drama drama. Gracias por leer y por las chispitas... Excelente semana. _

_**Tonks Lunatica**_ _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y gracias por seguirme leyendo y comentar! _

_**kenigal** Creo que si se las huelen de que esta siendo obligada, pero como dice Haymitch muchos estuvieron en su lugar, pero no comprenden porque lo hace, solo esperemos que Peeta la ayude. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

__**Bueno pues gracias por leer, y les dejo un adelantito que es de un capitulo más adelante aun no se en donde colocarlo, pero bueno... para que si les gusta no dejen de leer y comentar. **

_**ADELANTO DE UN CAPITULO FUTURO.**  
_

_Roland camina hacia el micrófono y lo toma dando el mismo discurso que ha dado por todos los distritos y comienza a nombrar, sabe que no son muchos, pero desgraciadamente a todos los conozco._

_Gale camina hacia el frente y me mira con odio, con una pregunta ¿Por qué? Pero o ignoro y siguo mirando al frente. Camino despacio y sigo adelante con el teatro, al fin podré ponerle fin a esto._

_- Todos están conscientes de mis actos durante los juegos del hambre, - recito nuevamente el mismo discurso que me tiene harta, se que cada vez que lo he dicho el corazón de Peeta se ha hecho pedazos - muchos tomaron mis acciones como un acto de rebeldía, de levantamiento contra el presidente y su gobierno, pero esto no puede suceder, no fue mi intención, mi intención era sobrevivir, simplemente, Peeta Mellark fue la persona que utilice para estos fines, aproveche su declaración de amor para hacerlo, ¿para que necesito amor con la gloria eterna? Ahora soy consciente de que en realidad él es el único merecedor del título de Vencedor del distrito 12, porque él es fiel a Panem y a sus ideales. Deseo disculparme con todo Panem por mis actos, recordándoles que él que se levante contra el Capitolio sufrirá la pena máxima, ejecución pública._

_- Gale Hawtorne – digo esperando que mi voz no tiemble – Has sido llamado por traición al Capitolio ¿tienes algo que decir?_

_- Si, ¿Qué te hicieron? En verdad crees esto que haces, al final habrá una guerra. – Levanto mi arma y le apunto al pecho. Mientras el me grita._

_- El Capitolio te ofrece redención, si retractas lo que has dicho se te ofrece un juicio justo y una condena de Avox._

_- Prefiero morir antes de que._

_- Katniss no – dice mi mentor y me mira sorprendido. – No puedes asesinarlo es tu mejor amigo – me dice._

_- Haymitch debes esperar tu turno – digo en el tono más sarcástico posible. – Ahora – dice y mira a Roland que saca su látigo. – En caso de que no aceptas la redención, se te condena a morir. – Le apunto y puedo ver en sus ojos dolor, el mismo dolor que yo siento al hacerle esto, pero es lo mejor, de este modo será libre._

_- No – dice Haymitch, pero antes de que suceda algo más jalo el gatillo y el cuerpo de Gale cae inerte en el suelo, siento mi corazón romperse y el dolor querer salir como un grito agudo mientras escucho y veo a Hazelle llorando por su hijo. _

**Nos vemos! Gracias por leer. Pan quemado y azucarillos para todos. **

**IRES **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Ha sido larga la espera? Espero que no, pero he intentado actualizar lo antes posible, ¿cuando volveré a hacerlo? no lo sé, por ahora disfruten. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**PoV Katniss.**

Entro en el área del comedor pues queda de paso a mi habitación y veo a mi estilista tomando una taza de café, me mira en silencio y me invita a sentarme a su lado yo dudo un par de segundos, intento leer su mirada, pero no hay ningún reproche, solo la misma mirada de amistad que siempre me ha dado. Lo dudo un momento pero creo que necesito a alguien de mi lado, aunque sepa que lo vayan a lastimar, de nuevo soy egoísta.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu habitación, no puedes dormir? – me pregunta.

- ¿Crees que eso se me está permitido?

- Bueno – dice él y me sirve un poco de leche caliente en un vaso – no somos máquinas para no necesitarlo, por cierto Katniss – dice poniéndose de pie mientras me sonríe. – No olvides mis palabras antes de tu primera arena. Me retiro. Iré a preparar todo para más tarde, ¿necesitas algo?

- Estoy bien – digo dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. - ¿Estamos bien?

- Claro que sí. – dice y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo en silencio con el vaso en la mano, claro que recuerdo sus palabras "si pudiera, apostaría por ti" no sé por qué, pero esto me anima un poco, me quita todo el malestar que tengo encima, Roland me ha dejado de molestar mientras estamos en el tren y vaya al área "especial" cada vez que trae a alguien, estoy harta de ensuciar mis manos con su miseria, pero Prim y mi madre deben estar bien, al igual que mis inquilinos.

Tomo una charola y sirvo un poco de fruta, café, leche caliente y pan y me retiro a mi habitación, el único lugar donde Roland no puede entrar por órdenes del presidente, vaya me tiene consideración, que grato. Dejo la charola en la mesa y remuevo el dosel de la cama, donde duermen las personas que son más importantes para Peeta y que quizá cuando regrese crea que murieron, porque para todos es así. Pero yo no les iba a permitir morir, no mientras estuviera en mi mano.

No puedo creer que el mismo día del tour tuve que luchar por la vida de los Mellark y de mi familia, pienso en sus heridas y aun siento ganas de llorar, pero agradezco la aparición del presidente, porque me permitió conservarles la vida aun sin él saberlo.

Salgo de la habitación después de limpiar las heridas del padre y el hermano de Peeta, de remover su carne hecha jirones, y limpiar cada yaga hecha con ese látigo. Nunca creí poder hacer esto, pero es necesario, no puedo dejarlos morir, no lo merecen, ni Peeta merece el sufrimiento. No puedo dejar de temblar y me detengo en la puerta al sentir un aroma a sangre y rosas.

- Señorita Everdeen que gusto verla de nuevo.

- Presidente – le digo con toda la templanza que no tengo. - ¿viene a matarme?

- Oh no – dice sonriendo – Ya se lo dije, no quiero ese tipo de publicidad, un mártir no es necesario en estos momentos.

- Entonces, ¿Qué rayos quiere?

- Bueno, pues vengo a desearte un feliz viaje por los distritos, ven camina conmigo – dice y miro al hombre que tenía el látigo en la mano y que está con nosotros. – Oh es cierto, quiero presentarte al nuevo vigilante en jefe, Plutarch Heavensbee.

- Un placer Señorita Everdeen.

- Plutach estará contigo entrenándote, para que apagues esa llama que encendiste, necesitas ser, como te dije – dice deteniéndose frente a un nuevo compartimiento. – Oh si, convincente.

El área a la que entramos esta despejada, casi completamente, con excepción de un par de sillas al fondo, y varios muñecos de tiro como los que use para las flechas en el Capitolio.

- Verás, hay algunas cabecillas rebeldes que tenemos que cortar, hay que matar al perro que tiene la rabia, pero aun no es el momento, por ahora solo matarás a los infectados.

- ¿Qué? –digo temblando.

- Ante las cámaras de todo Panem, no necesitas fingir, solo se tu misma – dice sonriendo. – Oh no me mire así señorita Everdeen, usted y yo somos muy parecidos. La única diferencia es, que yo no me arrepiento de mis actos.

- Presidente yo.

- Bueno – dice interrumpiéndome – Espero que hayas pensando la mejor manera de terminar tu teatro amoroso con el Sr. Mellark, por cierto Plutarch, encárgate de los moribundos no quiero que bueno, se descompongan al morir.

- Sí Señor. – dice él.

- Tengo una petición. – digo el poco valor que aún me queda.

- Señorita Everdeen, usted sí que tiene carácter, aun quiere seguir negociando, por cierto la hermosa Prim le manda saludos.

- Quiero una habitación privada – digo ignorado sus palabras sobre Prim - solo para mí, donde ese hombre no me siga. – digo y sé qué sabe a quién me refiero.

- Bien, le daré su prisión privada, nadie podrá entrar allí más que usted. También dejaré que su estilista y uno de su equipo le acompañen en este trayecto, queremos que luzca espectacular y mortífera en cada distrito, solo que si quiere que permanezcan con vida, evite cualquier comentario con ellos. ¿Quedo claro?

- Si Señor – digo apretando mis manos.

- Bien Señorita Everdeen, creo que es todo, no me decepcione recuerde el bienestar de su hermana está en sus manos, y bueno aun le tengo un par de sorpresas.

Cuando regreso a la habitación que me tienen asignada, veo a Roland que me mira pero no se acerca, me mira con desprecio y enojo.

- No creas que te escaparás de mÍ avecilla – me dice y se da la vuelta, cuando entro veo que no estoy sola, está el vigilante en jefe sentado en una silla.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? El presidente dijo que era mi habitación propia.

- Vengo a negociar contigo Katniss – dice tranquilamente - ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No quiero nada de ustedes.

- Bueno yo no soy tu enemigo.

- Claro que sí, todos los del Capitolio.

- Cuida lo que dices – me dice con calma – Aunque aquí estarás segura, no creí que el presidente accediera a darte tu habitación, pero creo que él tiene fe en que seas parte de su equipo.

- Nunca lo seré – digo enojada.

- Querida, ya lo eres, ahora quiero que me escuches con atención. – Y cuando comienza a hablar me doy cuenta de que de todo lo que creí escuchar, esto fue lo que menos esperé.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y mi conversación con Plutarch, ¿acaso alguien me vio hablando con Cinna? Bueno no puedo evitarlo, pero todos mis sentimientos están a flor de piel.

Miro a la cama y veo que no han despertado, estoy muy preocupada, he tenido que lidiar con noches de temperatura en los dos, pero no puedo permitir que mueran y presiento que los analgésicos que tengo en mi botiquín no son lo que necesito, creo que tengo que hablar con Cinna, ¿Quién más me puede ayudar?

- ¿Qué sucede? – digo alto.

- Katniss hemos llegado al distrito 8 – escucho a Fluvia y la miro sorprendida ¿y el 9? – Tienes cuatro horas para descansar, después tengo que arreglarte.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – me quedo mirando la puerta, si debo y preguntar que paso con el 9 o si me quedo en la habitación, me giro y camino de vuelta hacia mi cama.

Me paro junto a ella y llevo mi mano a la frente del hombre más joven y veo que la fiebre ha remitido durante la noche y él abre los ojos y me mira primero asustado y después hace una mueca de dolor.

- No te muevas por favor. – le digo con un ruego. Hago lo mismo con su padre y veo que también ha disminuido su fiebre. – Señor Mellark puede escucharme.

- ¿Katniss? – pregunta el al abrir los ojos.

- Oh, qué bueno que despertaron, no se muevan les cambiaré las vendas y después comerán un poco – digo, abro el botiquín y comienzo a trabajar, limpiando las heridas y colocando medicamento, les vuelvo a vendar y ya que esta todo limpio y asegurado les ayudo a enderezarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta el chico más grande.

- Byron – dice su padre mirándome – Katniss gracias por ayudarnos, no tenías que.

- Claro que tenía – digo – no podía dejarlos morir, aunque no puedo asegurarles muy buena suerte.

- Estamos vivos ¿no? – dice Byron sonriendo y veo que él y Peeta tienen la misma expresión, lo extraño demasiado.

- ¿Dónde está Peeta?

- En el 10, nos hemos separado.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué le dijeron cuando los capturaron?

- Bueno – dice el Señor Mellark, - estábamos en la panadería abriendo cuando llegaron los agentes de la paz, y bueno nos encerraron y torturaron, pero no dijeron nada. ¿entonces Peeta está bien?

- Si – digo con tristeza – Sigue en el tour de la Victoria, es el vencedor declarado del distrito 12.

- ¿pero y tú?

- Yo solo soy alguien que no merecía vivir – digo con ganas de llorar – porque si hubiese muerto, esto no habría pasado, mi familia estaría bien y ustedes también.

- Katniss no digas eso – me dice el Señor Mellark – tu eres una digna vencedora, el problema es que Snow no puede aceptar haber perdido contra una niña.

- Pero no quiero que lastime a Peeta y es lo único que yo he hecho.

- Él sabe que todo tiene una razón.

- No – digo suspirando – yo no le he hecho ver eso, el cree que jugué con él, que lo use para sobrevivir, y es verdad, pero…

- No me lo digas – dice Byron – ¿te diste cuenta que te gusta?

- Yo, si, pero estoy tan confundida, ¿Cómo puedo saber que amo a alguien sin nunca lo he hecho?

- Bueno, algo dentro de ti te lo dirá.

- ¿y entonces si no eres una vencedora que eres?

- Una asesina – digo suspirando – Por favor, no salgan de este lugar, no abran, soy la única que puede hacerlo y así los mantengo seguros, pero si ustedes salen yo no podre…

- No lo haremos.

- Sabe Señor Mellark, usted crió un gran chico, cuando estábamos en el Capitolio – digo mientras abro un cajón de donde saco el arma que me han asignado y la reviso. – él me dijo, que él quería seguir siendo el mismo, demostrarle al Capitolio que no les pertenecía, que no era parte de esos juegos, que quería ser el mismo y lo logro, y yo le dije que no podía darme ese lujo. Y su hijo cumplió sus palabras, sigue siendo el mismo y yo he sido cambiada por el Capitolio.

- Oh Katniss – me dice el con tristeza.

- Por favor, cuando regrese no olvide a la chica que está por salir, no olvide a la Katniss que cada tarde iba a ver su aparador, aquella de la cual su hijo se enamoró a los cinco años y si es posible, recuérdemela, cuando la olvide.

- Lo haré. – Les doy una última sonrisa y salgo de la habitación para saber que está pasando y continuar con mi teatro que será televisado y sé que romperá cada vez más el corazón de Peeta que aún cree en mí.

De nuevo golpean la puerta, me levanto y miro el reloj ha pasado una hora y media desde que Fluvia vino, de modo que les sonrio y abro la puerta y salgo de nuevo cerrando detrás de mí.

- Katniss hermosa – me dice Roland y me acaricia el rostro, yo no me muevo y me quedo en silencio esperando que más va a decir.

- Acompáñame. – Y veo que vienen dos agentes de la paz y me escoltan – Sabes no sé qué ha visto en ti el presidente, yo le he dicho que no sobrevivirás, pero por alguna razón le has fascinado.

- Que amable por decirlo – digo con sarcasmo.

- Bien adelante – veo que han agregado otro vagón al tren y entramos a esa parte que parece una clínica mas que otra cosa.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Vamos a trabajar. – Me toman de los brazos y me sientan donde me amarran las muñecas y los tobillos.

¿Cómo poder describir el miedo cuando las palabras no existen, no en esas proporciones? ¿Cómo describir un dolor que no es físico que va más allá de la razón?

- Por favor yo no sé nada – digo llorando mientras intento liberar mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

- No es lo que quiero escuchar – me dice nuevamente, me siento mareada y lo veo transformarse en un ser grotesco, sé que me han inyectado veneno de rastevíspulas, conozco sus síntomas. - ¿Dime quien es tu contacto rebelde?

- No conozco a ninguno yo solo quería vivir – digo llorando mientras cierro los ojos para que las alucinaciones se detengan, siento un golpe en la cara, o quizá es mi imaginación, el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca me dice que es real.

- Señor creo que no sabe nada – dice uno de los agentes de la paz que me jala el cabello para mirar mi rostro – No responderá.

- Bien – dice – Y esto solo es el principio. – Vamos a darle otra dosis y programen los videos.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en el suelo fuera de mi habitación, miro la pequeña pantalla donde tengo que poner mi huella y un código, pero estoy demasiado mareada. Me pongo de pie y hago todo el proceso cuando la puerta se abre entro y cierro de nuevo para caer al suelo sin fuerzas.

- Katniss – escucho una voz lejos de mí, no puedo abrir mis ojos, todo el cuerpo me duele siento que me colocan en la cama y limpian mis heridas.

- ¿Mamá? –digo en un susurro – mamá tengo miedo, por favor no me dejes. – Y siento que me alejo de ella hasta caer en un pozo de oscuridad.

- NOOOO – gito con fuerza y me levanto de golpe, mi respiración es agitada y siento que estoy temblando, cuando veo que estoy en mi habitación miro a los que están conmigo, la familia de Peeta.

- Katniss ¿estás bien?

- Si yo, solo.

- ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Nada –digo mirando por la ventana y veo que es de noche. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 10.

- ¿Qué? –digo poniéndome en pie, camino hacia la puerta y el Señor Mellark me detiene.

- No puedes salir así.

- Tengo que hacerlo – digo librándome de su agarre – por favor, solo no permita que me pierda.

Camino por los pasillos sintiendo el efecto del veneno en mi sangre. Me detengo para respirar y entro en el comedor donde esta Cinna y Fluvia mirándome con preocupación.

- Katniss ¿estás bien? – y veo que ha vuelto a ser la misma que antes, aquella que llegue a considerar una persona normal entre esos fenómenos del Capitolio.

- Si yo. – digo dando un tropezón con mis pies y Cinna se levanta y me detiene. – Tienes temperatura.

- Ven siéntate – dice y me da un frasquito como el anterior – Bébelo.

- No yo.

- Confía en mí – me dice y yo me lo tomo, me recargo en la mesa sintiéndome cada vez peor, hasta que llega Roland.

- Prepárenla al amanecer tendrá su discurso.

- Pero está enferma.

- ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Si – digo sin moverme – estaré lista.

Siento las manos de Cinna en mis hombros e intento calmarme mientras las pesadillas comienzan a desfilar en mi mente y no se que es real y que no lo es.

* * *

**Bueno pues aun falta un poco para ver el adelanto, pero bueno aun falta mucho drama así que tomen sus pañuelos y tenganlos a la mano por si comienzan a llorar, espero que no, pero por si las dudas.**

**Pues espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, cada vez comenzará a haber menos recuerdos y más tiempo real, pero bueno gracias por leer, por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme. **

**Mil gracias a todos los lectores y a los que comentan, Chrushbut, Marydc26, Tonks Lunatica, Minafan, Katniss Luz y Amo THG y Crepusculo, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos y azucarillos para todos y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento la tardanza, pero sin mas demora el capitulo.**

**Discleimer, todo es propiedad de Suzanne, yo solo me inspiro en sus historias para este fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**PoV Peeta.**

Esta amaneciendo cuando decido salir de mi habitación, estoy cansado pero no he podido dormir, he dado vueltas en la cama y he tenido la idea de ir a buscar a alguien que me explique lo que está pasando, pero ¿mi mentor me lo querrá decir?

Me pongo en pie cuando sé que es hora de ir a desayunar y entro en el vagón del comedor, allí esta Portia, Haymitch y Effie en silencio comiendo, los tres miran un punto perdido delante de ellos, pero ninguno ha tocado su comida, pareciera que fueran muñecos de cera.

- Buenos días.

- Peeta, que bueno que despertaste – me dice Effie – Ven hoy es un día muy, muy importante – pero no suena tan convencida como otras veces.

- Haymitch tenemos que hablar, quiero que me digas.

- Ahora no – dice él y levanta la mirada y ve a Effie que mira su reloj.

- Ya es hora, tenemos que prepararnos para tu discurso en el distrito 9 – Apenas acabo de sentarme ¿Qué está pasando? - ¿Portia lo tendrás listo a tiempo?

- Claro – dice ella sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo desayunar?

- Por supuesto – me dice sonriendo – Bueno iré a revisar el itinerario con el alcalde, regresaré más tarde.

- Ven chico – me dice mi mentor entregándome una magdalena y una taza de café, caminemos un poco, volvemos en un rato.

Sigo a Haymitch y abre la puerta trasera del tren, alrededor de las vías solo hay campos llenos de pastizales llenos de animales, los miro un segundo y sigo a mi mentor que se ha detenido a unos pasos.

- Peeta lamento lo que dije anoche.

- ¿Por qué acaso fueron mentiras?

- No – me dice suspirando. – Pero hay algo que debes saber. Algo que paso después de que fueron nombrados vencedores y es más grande que todos nosotros.

- Te escucho.

- Verás durante años ha habido personas, en todo Panem que ha deseado ver el Capitolio derrotado, no por algo sucedió la guerra en los días oscuros.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay levantamientos?

- Si chico, en muchos distritos, el ocho principalmente ha dado problemas y el cuatro, bueno en todos ha habido manifestaciones.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Katniss?

- La vieron como el rostro rebelde que necesitaban, ella con su papel de chica en llamas encendió una chispa que muchos creímos apagada. Y el presidente está enterado de esto.

- ¿Y piensa matarla? –digo con un nudo en el corazón, si es así no puedo ayudarla en este lugar, pero no puedo pensar en perderla.

- No lo sé, por lo pronto ella acepto ser parte de los planes del Capitolio, ahora es una traidora.

- No, ella está protegiendo a su familia, a Gale, a alguien con quien la amenazaron, sé que ella no aceptaría matar gente por gusto.

- ¿estás seguro de eso? Peeta ella no es la única que ha sido amenazada, muchos hemos pasado por eso – y escucho dolor en su voz - pero ella cedió ante el Capitolio, de modo que nadie puede ayudarla, del lado del que esté ella es traidora y sé que morirá, no podemos hacer nada.

- Haymitch no puedo permitirme pensar así, hemos sobrevivido a los juegos por alguna razón, no la perderé por un grupo de personas que se levanten contra el gobierno. Debemos ayudarla.

- No sé si sea posible, me prohibieron acercarme a ella, a todos, solo Cinna y Fluvia están con ella.

- Dime una cosa, ¿eres parte de la rebelión?

- No hay rebelión Peeta, ¿entendiste?

- Si – le digo mirándolo a los ojos y me doy la vuelta. - Me voy tengo que estar listo, sé que hay más, pero no piensa decirlo, de modo que intentaré averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Mientras camino hacia el tren, pienso en su respuesta "no hay rebelión" pero es imposible eso, si no fuera así no se la hubieran llevado, no tendría que matar a esas personas y en ese momento pienso en sus palabras, acaso debo temer por mi familia, por mis seres amados, pienso en mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos, ¿Qué haría si ellos fueran amenazados? Lo mismo que Katniss, o me rendiría ante ellos y seguiría sus órdenes, aunque eso signifique perderlos, sé que tomaría el mismo camino que todos, obedecer aun sobre las perdidas, eso me hace diferente a Katniss y a ella mucho mejor que a mí.

**PoV Katniss.**

Abro los ojos adolorida, con un nudo en el estómago y un grito en la garganta, ¿de nuevo las pesadillas? Creí que habían desaparecido, pero nunca eran tan fuertes, tan reales.

Miro la habitación y veo Cinna con Fluvia charlando rápido y en susurros, cuando me miran se callan y mi estilista me sonríe al verme despierta.

- Katniss buen día – escucho que me dice Cinna, veo que no estoy en mi habitación, es otra que no conozco y Cinna está sentado en un sofá.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi cuarto, no podía meterte a la tuya y te desmayaste después de vomitar casi toda la noche.

- ¿Hoy es el día?

- Si, ¿estas lista? ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Nada. –digo tajante.

- Ese golpe me dice otra cosa.

- ¿Dónde está Roland?

- En el último vagón, ¿necesitas algo?

- No – le digo intentando levantarme mientras me esfuerzo por caminar por el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta y toparme con él, los sucesos del día anterior me golpean y siento temblar mi cuerpo, cada vez me asusta más, aunque la presencia de Cinna me calma.

- ¿Qué está pasando porque estamos en el 8?

- Creí que tenías prisa de llegar al Capitolio – dice acercándose a mí, pero yo no me muevo, lo miro desafiante, mientras con la mirada le digo cuanto lo odio.

- Espero tu respuesta.

- No creas que con esa actitud me asustas chica en llamas – y me toma de los brazos y me golpea contra un muro y siento como el aire se escapa de mis pulmones y mi brazo donde me estuvo inyectando me duele por la presión. – Pero solo espera, después del 12 serás mía y sufrirás, verás lo que es…

- Katniss tengo que arreglarte – me dice Cinna que nos mira, el aliento de Roland está demasiado cerca de mi rostro, el me suelta y se da la vuelta.

- Que se vea lo más mortal posible. – me dice con una sonrisa siniestra – Hoy es un día muy muy importante – dice con un tono de burla y sé que está imitando a Effie y me asusta que pueda hacerle algo.

- ¿Vamos? – me dice mi estilista.

- Si – le digo mientras salgo de la habitación.

Roland nos sigue detrás y entramos a una habitación contigua donde me sientan en una silla para comenzar a arreglarme.

- Katniss toma – dice entregándome un papel y comienzo a leerlo y siento que comienzo a temblar.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Las personas que deben morir.

- ¿Qué? –digo sorprendida. – Yo no…

- Puedes renunciar, sabes lo que pasará.

- No, yo lo haré – digo con convicción - ¿Qué paso con el 9?

- Nos han informado que hubo levantamientos en la fábrica, que han dejado de producir y al parecer algunas personas escaparon del distrito, de modo que tienes que acabar con el perro.

- Lo haré – digo mirando mi reflejo, que siento que cada día que pasa se transforma y muta en un asesino sin corazón.

Roland sonríe con gusto y salé del cuarto dejándome con Cinna y Fluvia.

- ¿Por qué no vas y preguntas en cuanto tiempo tiene que estar lista?

- Lo haré – dice la mujer saliendo del cuarto.

- Katniss, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? Sé que esas heridas fueron porque te torturaron ¿Qué querían saber?

- Nada, yo no sé de qué hablas.

- Katniss si él ha amenazado a tu familia debes saber que quizá.

- CALLTE – le digo gritando – No los perderé, ¿entiendes? No me importa su rebelión, no me importan sus motivos, no perderé a las personas que amo, no por un puñado de rebeldes. Aun sobre mi propia seguridad– Me mira a los ojos sin decir nada y vuelve la mirada al maquillaje. No entiende que también quiero salvarlo a él.

- Gracias por avisarme eso, entonces te arreglare, prometo no molestar más.

**PoV Peeta.**

Effie entro un poco agitada al tren y nos mira parece un poco consternada.

- Vengan hay un reportaje especial, es obligatorio que lo vemos todos, será transmitido por todo Panem.

- Vamos – dice Haymitch guiándonos al cuarto del televisor.

- Guerra, terrible guerra – comienza la cinta de los días oscuros, conozco la cinta, la transmiten cada vez que inician los juegos del hambre, pero ¿Qué quieren transmitir? Cuando termina puedo ver al presidente, con su impecable traje sentado en su despacho, mirando a la cámara.

- Estimado pueblo de Panem, por todos los distritos hemos escuchado rumores de levantamientos, rumores de traidores a la Patria, que creen que pueden hacer lo que creen que es lo mejor, pero piensen que futuro quieren darle a sus hijos, si piensan que los acontecimientos ocurridos en los 74 juegos del hambre demuestran que el Capitolio no está en control piensen en eso, y en lo mucho que pueden perder al creer que pueden sabotear a su país. Alguien me dijo que no se olvida el rostro de quien es su última esperanza, pero recuerden el rostro y las palabras de lo que creyeron era su esperanza, porque ella decidió hacer lo mejor para sí misma, ¿piensen dónde está su lealtad? Antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Qué rayos? – digo pero Haymitch me calla con la mirada.

La imagen cambia, veo el escudo del distrito 8, y siento que las manos comienzan a sudarme, mientras veo la plaza central, todos están reunidos, pero hay algo más, miedo en las miradas, muchos agentes de la paz están alrededor de las personas y veo que la puerta se abre para dejar pasar al hombre que acompañaba a Katniss. ¿no debía estar en el 9?

- Distrito 8 mi nombre es Roland Guter,- lleva atado a su costado un látigo con varias puntas de metal, - he sido enviado por nuestro presidente a escoltar a la Srita. Everdeen que tiene un mensaje para cada uno de ustedes, pero antes de eso, necesito que las siguientes personas pasen al frente. Comienza a hablar, a decir nombres, no son dos, ni cuatro como en el 11, son más, son casi 20 nombres y me quedo helado al ver que hay jóvenes de mi edad, o quizá un poco más chicos que pasan al frente con la cabeza en alta mirando a Roland y a las cámaras.

- Oh no, Cecelia – dice Effie mientras ve a una mujer mayor ser llamada, ¿acaso los vencedores tampoco son inmunes?

- ¿Por qué están en el 8? No debían estar en el 9, ¿acaso no? – comienzo a decir pero guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras del tal Roland.

- Démosle un aplauso a la Srita. Everdeen. – Me quedo en silencio cuando Katniss aparece, luce diferente, han pasado horas desde la última vez que nos vimos, días desde la última vez que la bese, pero luce terrible, las bolsas bajo sus ojos no pueden ser ocultadas.

Katnis camina por el podio, luce atemorizante, su cabello esta suelto y trae un vestido color azul cielo, mira hacia el frente y sin sonreír comienza a hablar.

- Todos están conscientes de mis actos durante los juegos del hambre, muchos tomaron mis acciones como un acto de rebeldía, de levantamiento contra el presidente y su gobierno, pero esto no puede suceder, no fue mi intención, mi intención era sobrevivir, simplemente, Peeta Mellark fue la persona que utilice para estos fines, aproveche su declaración de amor para hacerlo, ¿para que necesito amor con la gloria eterna? Ahora soy consciente de que en realidad él es el único merecedor del título de Vencedor del distrito 12, porque él es fiel a Panem y a sus ideales. Deseo disculparme con todo Panem por mis actos, recordándoles que él que se levante contra el Capitolio sufrirá la pena máxima, ejecución pública.

- Haymitch ¿Por qué? – dice Effie en un susurro y lo veo tomar su mano y ella deja de hablar.

- Cecelia Kortz – dice ella y veo a Effie comenzar a llorar. – Has sido declarada Vencedora por dos ocasiones en los juegos del hambre y el Capitolio es fiel a sus vencedores, pero has sido llamada por traición al Capitolio y serás juzgada en el Capitolio ante nuestro presidente, ¿tienes algo que decir? – Enfocan el rostro de la mujer y parece querer hablar.

- Si – dice Cecelia y veo a un hombre a su lado suspirar mientras comienza a temblar. – Yo exijo libertad a todos ellos, ellos no han hecho nada, todo es mi…

- Madre no – dice un joven un poco más allá – Fue mi idea, fue mi idea el levantamiento en la fábrica y… - pum! Una detonación hace caer al joven al suelo. La cámara enfoca a Katniss que tiene el arma desenfundada y tiembla ligeramente pero sus ojos grises se han oscurecido y su mirada es de odio, claro y puro odio.

- NO, MALDITA – grita Cecelia y corre hacia Katniss para golpearla y derribarla – TE MATARÉ, MATASTE A MI HIJO. – pero es lanzada al suelo y solo podemos ver sangre que salpica la cámara, ella parece sorprendida cuando ve a Katniss delante de ella, y yo siento que voy a vomitar, su vestido en la espalda y parte de sus hombros están hechos jirones y sangra a borbotones mientras a sus pies el latigo de Roland descansa. Pero sorpresivamente ella se ha atravesado ante el golpe a Cecelia y mira a Roland de una manera que no creí ver en sus ojos.

- Es mi deber como verdugo del Capitolio acabar con ellos, yo los mataré - le dice a Roland. - Ahora –dice Katniss mirando la cámara – Todos y cada uno ha sido acusado de rebeldía y serán asesinados en un acto público, a las 14:00 horas. – Veo el reloj y faltan unos minutos.

- ¿Se declaran culpables o inocentes? – nadie habla, nadie dice nada, solo Cecelia mira la sangre de Katniss caer, pareciera que está a punto de desmayarse pero no se mueve, continua con su sentencia. Cierro los ojos para no ver, pero el sonido de las detonaciones, una tras otra me ensordecen, cuando todo se detiene veo a Katniss que es auxiliada por un agente de la paz, pero continua en su posición.

- Este será su final, si alguien tuvo piedad conmigo – y pienso en Tresh quizá ella piensa lo mismo – créanme yo no la tendré para los traidores. – La cámara toma a Katniss mirando la escena sin permitirse ser auxiliada por nadie, mira a Cecelia que llora al lado de cuerpo de su hijo, lo abraza con fuerza mientras mira a los demás muertos, pero hay un segundo donde la mirada de Katniss se encuentra con la de Cecelia que mira a su hijo y después a Katniss, y pareciera que ambas se conectan, se hablan y se comprenden, y en ese momento se apaga el televisor.

El corazón se me ha detenido, ese chico no tenía mas de 14 años y Katniss ha cortado su vida como si nada, sin piedad,

- Haymitch, ¿Por qué hizo eso? – veo a Effie preguntar con dolor mientras llora silenciosamente.

- Por traidora – dice él – Ahora sé que no debí ayudarla a ganar, chico tu debiste ser el vencedor no ella.

- Haymitch no puedes decir eso, no sabes que pasó, ¿Por qué acepto?

- Ya te lo dije, probablemente la amenazo el presiente, el Capitolio no estaba feliz con su truco de las bayas, ahora la esperanza de la libertad esta mas lejos de lo que nunca estuvo.

- No, no puedo aceptar esto – le digo molesto. – Debo hablar con ella.

- Bien, quizá regrese después del tour, la veremos en el 12, quizá le toque matar a su mejor amigo – Y con esto lo veo ponerse de pie y dirigirse al bar. Mientras me deja pensando en si Katniss sería capaz de matar a Gale.

* * *

**Drama total! pues ya esta listo, la verdad a mi me dijeron que el ultimo año de estudios era el mas relax pues casi no había materias y solo tenías que concentrarte en la tesis, pero creo que eso no es verdad, tengo toneladas de tarea que me tienen bloqueada, así que bueno, ya esta, intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no doy muchas esperanzas, pero por aquí nos veremos. **

**Gracias a los que comentan y leen y me agregan a favoritos. La idea total de este fic ya esta totalmente plasmada un un block de postips pero aun me falta desarrollarla así que no se preocupen seguire adelante y no la dejaré incompleta.**

**Pan y azucarillos para todos con una humeante taza de chocolate. **

**IRES **


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que ha sido unos días mas de lo acosumbrado pero tarde pero seguro.**

**Discleimer... nada me pertence todo es de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**PoV Peeta**

Hemos recorrido en dos meses todos los distritos, y después del 9, todos han sido diferentes, me reciben con pompa y platillo, todos parecen demasiado felices al recibirme, yo doy el discurso escrito por el Capitolio y después cenamos y bailamos, durante una fracción de segundos vi a Haymitch hablando con Cecelia y después ella se marchó sin despedirse, ni permitirme darle mi pésame por la pérdida de su familia.

Cuando terminamos en el distrito uno, tomamos el tren para llegar al 12, donde cerraremos el tour, pero más aún se dará el anuncio del Vasallaje, el aniversario número 75 de los juegos del hambre, durante todo este tiempo Haymitch ha desaparecido por el tren y casi no hablamos y nunca está en las comidas, de modo que Portia y Effie son mi única compañía, pero ninguna dice más de lo necesario.

- Chico – me dice Haymtich el ultimo día y yo lo sigo hasta el fondo del tren donde hablamos hace un par de semanas que para mí parecen mil días.

- Vaya ¿te dignas a hablarme?

- Faltan unas horas para llegar a tu casa, y sé que no hay buenas noticias.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Mira, no sé qué te hizo el Capitolio, tú demostraste que tu vida es Katniss y te la arrebataron, aunque ella participo en eso, pero estoy seguro que quizá tu familia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿les hicieron algo?

- No lo sé, probablemente, cuando alguien dice algo contra el Capitolio, la toma contra el vencedor, así Johanna, yo, Chaff, Finnick, perdimos a las personas que más nos importaban, lo perdimos todo y nos convertimos en mentores de chicos que iban a la muerte, lo mismo que harás tú.

- No, estas equivocado, no hemos hecho nada.

- Peeta no lo ves, los distritos se levantaron después de que ganaron, comenzaron a hablar, a dejar de trabajar y Katniss fue la culpable por fingirse enamorada, porque se burló de ellos a ti te dejaron vivir porque fuiste real, ¿no viste nada en los demás distritos, el 7 o el 4?

- Pues parecían menos temerosos.

- Allí la mayoría dejo de hablar después de que Katniss matará a la familia de Cecelia, Finnick los convenció, Johanna hizo lo mismo, no podemos permitirnos más muertes de inocentes, aunque la causa es justa.

- Pero entonces mi familia.

- Espero que solo sean ideas mías – dice mirando hacia la oscuridad donde se que se encuentra nuestro hogar y por primera vez temo por sus palabras.

**PoV Haymitch.**

Casi quisiera reírme por lo que está pasando, miro la mesa de mi habitación y veo las botellas de licor que brillan con los reflejos del sol sobre ellas, todas están casi completas, he estado ebrio tanto tiempo que me es fácil aparentarlo aun cuando mi cuerpo está libre de este líquido, que en verdad necesito en estos momentos, que los recuerdos invaden mi mente.

Veo a Peeta marcharse a su habitación y casi estoy seguro que su corazón termino de hacerse pedazos, pero debía hablarle con la verdad, debe saber que su familia ya no existe, que han muerto como todos los demás, que Katniss nunca será la misma y no pude hacer nada por ella, pues si lo hacía, quizá Peeta sufriría las consecuencias, ahora me duele verla allí, creí que podría con todo esto, pero las imágenes en el televisor me muestran que ella no será mi chica de fuego nunca más. Me aprieto el puente de la nariz para hacer remitir el dolor de cabeza que me da la falta de alcohol.

¿Eres parte de la rebelión? La pregunta de Peeta resuena en mi mente, por supuesto que lo soy, por supuesto que hay una rebelión pero no puedo decir lo contrario por su seguridad, soy un cobarde cierto, pero después de sacarlos con vida no puedo perderlos, no a los dos. Aún está fresca la conversación con el presidente antes de que Katniss desapareciera.

Me despiertan con un golpe en el rostro y miro a un hombre del Capitolio mirarme con enojo.

- Sr. Abernathy el presidente desea verlo.

- ¿Qué? –digo poniéndome de pie y siento como la borrachera desaparece de mi cuerpo.

- Ahora, acompáñeme.

Sigo sus pasos y veo dos automóviles estacionados frente al palacio de justicia, donde sé que nos dirigimos, la puerta de un auto para dejar salir al presidente y estoy seguro que vi por una fracción de segundo a la pequeña Primorose sentada en el asiento del auto.

- Adelante, lo están esperando – dice mientras seguimos los pasos del presidente que se ha entrado en la oficina del alcalde.

- Ah Haymitch – me dice el presidente con cordialidad mientras me ofrece una silla – puedes dejarnos.

- Claro – dice el hombre del Capitolio y cierra la puerta, estamos solos el y yo y mil pensamientos pasan por mi mente.

- Dígame ¿Cómo están sus tributos?

- Vivos – digo sin moverme, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si, ciertamente, usted sabe la cantidad de problemas que me ha generado la mala decisión de Seneca al dejarlos vivir, bueno, no lo aburriré con cosas innecesarias, solo vengo a decirle que su vencedora perderá el título.

- ¿Piensa matarla?

- Sería lo más conveniente, pero es necesario que terminemos con lo que ella hizo. ¿No tendremos problemas con usted verdad? – me quedo en silencio esperando que continúe – Creo que a pesar de ser el peor distrito y el que más problemas a dado, me gusta saber que no tengo vencedores que valgan la pena con los cuales lidiar.

- ¿y a que ha venido entonces?

- Por su vencedora, a partir de este momento ella deja de serlo, y bueno tengo algunos planes para su carácter tan – lleva su mano a su barba y después con una mueca burlona me dice – Chispeante, solo he venido a decirle que no se acerque a ella, que no espere volver a salvarla como lo hizo, o su vencedor sufrirá más de lo que lo hará al regresar a casa, siga del modo que lo ha hecho, sé que entendió la primera vez, no se preocupe su vicio no le faltará.

Al decir estas palabras se pone de pie y se retira dejándome allí, mientras me deja una botella sobre el escritorio, me quedo allí en silencio, pensando en Katniss, en mi vencedora, en Peeta, en como todo cambiará para él. Dejo la botella sobre la mesa y me prometo a mí mismo no volver a perder la conciencia por este maldito vicio aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

Mientras llego al distrito 11, puedo hablar con Chaff, me dice que no ha visto a mi vencedora, que no paso por aquí, entonces ¿ira directo al Capitolio? No podemos hablar demasiado, de modo que solo me enteró que los distritos están hablando, están levantándose, los vencedores son parte de esta revolución, por lo menos del 8 hasta el 12, ¿aunque el 12 en verdad se levantaría?

- Supe lo de tu chica, lo lamento – me dice mientras estamos en la fiesta después del discurso de Peeta.

- Está bien.

- ¿Crees que Snow la mate?

- Bueno aún no hay nada, los habitantes del Capitolio no crean que lo sepa, pero verás que no lo aceptarán mucho me costó el mantenerla viva a causa de su sentimentalismo.

- Seguimos adelante.

- Sabes que sí – le digo mientras dejo mi botella sobre la mesa, el hace lo mismo y las intercambiamos, después de eso me doy la vuelta, tengo que velar por mi chico y su seguridad.

Salimos del 11 y al llegar al 10 veo a Cinna en el pasillo, al parecer están aquí, me pregunto cómo esta ella, doy vueltas por los pasillos pero no puedo verla, no sé cómo esta, me estoy volviendo loco solo por verla bien, miro la hora y es momento de que Peeta este arreglándose.

Entro a la habitación donde esta Peeta y Effie se me acerca, desde hace días está nerviosa porque no le avisaron de la salida de Katniss, aunque su respuesta a Peeta fue convincente, me ha estado preguntando por ella pero no la pondré en peligro, no si las cosas salen como lo esperamos.

Mientras charlamos sobre cómo será el día y lo que hay planeado como ir a conocer los sembradíos y una panadería para que Peeta conozca el tipo de pan escuchamos una detonación y levanto la mirada, Peeta parece a punto de estallar, sé que los secretos no le gustan, pero no puedo arriesgarme, de modo que continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y veo a Cinna entrar con tranquilidad y lo miro, camino hacia el con todas mis preguntas en el rostro.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunto.

- Hace unas horas, estaba arreglando a Katniss.

- ¿Cómo está? – miro a Peeta de reojo e intento saber más de ella por la mirada del estilista que por sus palabras.

- No lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas, acabamos de tener una discusión – dice el sonriendo – Es interesante que te apunten a quemarropa con una arma cargada.

- ¿Te apunto? – pregunta Effie asustada – Entonces, la bala era dirigida para ti.

- Bueno, sabes que ella es muy voluble, solo venía a avisarle a Portia que esta noche salgo con ella al distrito 9 y así sucesivamente, adelantaremos las actividades, así que nos veremos de nuevo hasta los siguientes juegos.

- Claro – dice Haymitch.

- Cinna – escucho la voz de Roland que abre la puerta y quiero cerrarla, este cuarto es de mi vencedor y él no tiene que hacer aquí- Necesito que me acompañe.

- Es tu momento. – Escucho que dice en un momento y sale de la habitación con paso tranquilo acompañado de aquel siniestro hombre y un par de agentes de la paz.

Le agradezco por darme el tiempo de ir a verla, de modo que tomo mi botella y comienzo a beber mientras Peeta se dirige al baño y Effie me mira con mil preguntas en el rostro, tomo un trozo de papel y escribo rápidamente y lo envuelvo en el cuello de la botella. Cuando abro la puerta veo que el pasillo esta despejado de modo que salgo rápidamente y abro donde sé que esta mi vencedora.

Por primera vez la veo llorar, aunque en los juegos anteriores lloro, lo hizo encerrada, lo hizo oculta, ahora la veo en el suelo desecha, una arma automática descansa en la cama. Levanta la mirada y veo el miedo en sus ojos transformarse en enojo.

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? LARGATE NO QUIERO VERTE.- sin importar sus palabras la abrazo fuertemente, y la siento temblar levemente, acerco mi boca a su oído y le susurro lo único que quiero saber en ese momento. Preciosa, ¿estás bien?

- Si lo estoy ahora márchate – me empuja y yo me aparto, quisiera leer en su rostro ¿Qué me oculta? Aunque en realidad lo sé, tienen a su familia y ella hará lo que sea hasta convertirse en un peón por ellas, es mejor que nosotros, tomo su mano y la aprieto fuertemente. – No disfrutes mucho matando gente, nos vemos en la recepción. – le hablo con el mismo tono de siempre y salgo del cuarto esperando que comprenda mis palabras.

Salgo de mis recuerdos y veo a Peeta en silencio mirando casi llegamos a nuestro distrito, tanto el como Effie han dejado de preguntar, han dejado de hablar del tema, pero temo por sus acciones cuando lleguemos al 12 por si encontramos a Katniss, tendré que cuidarlo con más cuidado, pues se pronto la rebelión comenzará y no quiero que salga herido, no perderé a nadie más.

* * *

**Quisiera tener todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir escribiendo, responder reviews y actualizar, pero la verdad tengo un buen de trabajo de modo que les dejo todo mi amor y mi agradecimiento por sus reviews y su preferencia al leer.**

**Disfruten su fin de semana e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Besos, pan quemado, azucarillos y un excelente fin para todos. **

**Ires **


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues sin mas demora, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. **

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**PoV Katniss.**

Mientras veo a todas esas personas muertas a mis pies siento ganas de vomitar, pero lo siento por el hecho de que ese chico que grito, que intento salvar a su madre fue asesinado por una ira que no debía existir en mí, que no sé de dónde ha salido, pero que ha sido porque durante una fracción de segundo pensé que era Peeta.

El dolor en mi espalda es insoportable pero permanezco en el mismo lugar hasta que Roland se da la vuelta, eso significa debemos irnos, miro de nuevo a Cecelia, los agentes de la paz toman los cuerpos y se los llevan, ella se acerca a mí y me mira enojada.

- Creímos en ti.

- ¿En verdad? Que les hizo pensar que yo era parte de esa rebelión, ¿un puñado de moras?

- Nos diste esperanza, cuando lloraste a esa niña. ¿Acaso no te dolió asesinar a mi hijo? Solo era un año más grande que Rue.

- Recuerda que paso con los charlajos, esto mismo intentaré que pase con esta rebelión. Acabaremos con ustedes. – le digo en un tono más alto cuando me mira charlando con ella Roland.

Cuando entro en el tren Fluvia grita y se acerca a mí.

- Necesitamos un doctor – dice Cinna – Ve por vendas y agua caliente, Katniss intentaré ayudarte mientras llega el médico.

- Claro.

- No será necesario, nosotros la atenderemos – me dice Roland y los agentes de la paz me llevan lejos de él y siento miedo, mucho, mucho miedo cuando veo de nuevo la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cierra comienzo a llorar.

- Por favor, no me hagan nada, por favor…

- Oh Katniss por lo visto no nos has dicho todo – el me sienta en un banco sin respaldo y me atan manos y pies nuevamente.

- Comiencen.

Se que mis gritos se escuchan hasta el Capitolio, estoy en el suelo hecha un ovillo, el veneno en mis venas parece quemar, las pesadillas comienzan de nuevo y Peeta es el principal protagonista de ellas, lo veo engañarme, lo veo intentar matarme, lo veo besarme, ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué no lo es?

- Llévenla a su habitación. – Escucho que dice alguien y siento que me levantan con cuidado, intento mirar y veo que es mi avox pero no está sola, esta con un agente de la paz.

- Te quedarás con ella noche y día, si dice algo me lo informaras.

- Sí Señor.

Me llevan a una habitación nueva, aun soy consciente, creo, no he traicionado a nadie, creo, ya no se ni lo que creo.

- Lavina por favor ve por algo para darle de comer, lo necesitará. – La chica avox sale del cuarto y el después de vendar mis heridas me sienta en la cama.

- Mátame por favor – le ruego el dolor es insoportable.

- No Katniss, aun no es tu tiempo de morir – me dice con un intento de sonrisa – Pero hare todo lo posible porque el dolor deje de ser tan intenso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Yo no sé nada.

- Lo sé y siento mucho esto, pero ahora estoy aquí y te protegeré así como tú has protegido a toda esa gente.

- ¿entonces no me engañaron?

- No, solo es necesario que continúes con este teatro hasta llegar al 12, después tendrás carta libre al Capitolio y mataremos a Snow.

- ¿Es un engaño verdad?

- No, mi nombre es Boggs, vengo del distrito 13, soy un rebelde y al fin nos infiltramos.

- ¿se infiltraron?

- Si – me siento mareada y no sé de qué me habla. De pronto huele a sopa y miro a Lavina que me ofrece de comer después de un par de cucharadas me siento demasiado cansada.

- Toma esto – me dice Boggs y me ofrece uno de los frascos de Cinna.

- ¿Qué es?

- Te ayudará.

Después de pasar un par de días en cama a causa de mis heridas y las constantes torturas que me ha dado Roland creo que moriré, los últimos dos días me he encontrado con temperatura y pesadillas terribles donde veía a Peeta asesinarme de mil formas en compañía de los profesionales y después lo veo transformarse en ese chico lindo que me dijo que me amaba ante todo Panem y que mi corazón eligió amar me hace llorar aun en mis sueños.

Recorremos cada distrito con más prisa, en el 7 una de las vencedoras me mira desde las tribunas de gente y puedo ver su mirada de odio, al igual que en el 4 ese vencedor llamado Finnick Odair y que es de los más cotizados en el Capitolio me mira con tristeza, como si lo hubiera defraudado, pero debo permanecer en silencio, por ellos.

Roland desaparece dejándome en manos de Boggs, pero por alguna razón confío en él, aunque no lo conozco, aunque quizá sea un espía del Capitolio, de modo que intentaré guardar mis comentarios.

- ¿Tomas lo que Cinna te dio?

- Si – le digo – ¿Cómo sabes?

- Somos parte de lo mismo – dice ofreciéndome el brazo mientras entramos en una cena que suele haber después de la masacre, aunque esta no es una celebración, es como una exhibición para todos, de lo que soy capaz.

- Te dejo, mézclate con la gente – lo miro sorprendida es lo que menos quiere Roland que haga.

- ¿No crees que pueda decir algo?

- Y que, tenemos a tu familia. Tú eres la que debe temer.

Me deja allí mientras todos me miran con odio y tienen razón de modo que yo no oculto lo que soy, ellos deben temer, deben detenerse mientras es posible, sé que derrotaremos al Capitolio, pero de otra manera, desde dentro.

- Hola Katniss – me dice Finnick deteniéndose a mi lado – Luces muy diferente a cuando te nombraron vencedora.

- No soy la misma niña.

- Cierto, no lo eres. Ahora eres – me contempla y suspira - ¿Una asesina? ¿Un empleado del Capitolio? Acaso caíste tan bajo.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones, así que Odair.

- Aun creo en ti – me dice mientras me susurra al oído – sé que tienes un plan, como el de las bayas, de modo que confío en ti – lo miro sorprendida y él se aparta de mí.

- Nos vemos chica en llamas.

Me pregunto ¿el sabrá que estoy contra Snow? No, no creo, no he dicho nada, bueno, quizá Boggs lo ha hecho, pienso en mis visitas a cada distrito donde he intentado decirlo a los que creo son rebeldes, pero y si me he equivocado, solo le pido a Prim perdón por lo que pueda suceder.

Salgo de allí directo al tren mientras pienso en las palabras de Boggs cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, el me dijo que mi amigo le había dicho que yo no era parte de esto, pero no me dijo ¿Quién? ¿En el 13 no conozco a nadie? Siento pasos detrás de mí y saco la pistola para apuntarle, no debo andar sola por los posibles ataques pero necesitaba pensar.

- No – escucho una voz de una mujer y bajo la pistola, sale de la oscuridad y veo que tiene el cabello largo y su mirada un poco ausente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –digo cortante.

- Katniss, no dejes que ellos te controlen – me dice mientras me toma de los brazos – Katniss yo vi tus juegos eres verdadera, confío en ti, protégenos, eres la única que puede lograrlo.

- ¿Qué? –digo pero escucho gritos y veo a Finnick acercarse a nosotras me mira asustado al ver el arma.

- Annie.

- Finn – dice ella y escucho como lo llama con amor.

- Oh no te encontré y me asusté mucho – dice el besándola mientras la protege con sus brazos. – Lo que te haya dicho no es verdad, ella es inocente, no sabe lo que dice.

Me alejo sin decirle una palabra y camino silenciosa hasta el tren donde subo y veo a la chica avox esperando y me envuelve con un chal mientras me acompaña a mi habitación.

- Gracias Lavina. – le digo sonriendo y por primera vez en muchos días entro en mi cuarto, no lo había hecho por miedo a lo Roland pudiera hacer si mis heridas no sanaban, si entraba podría ver a los Mellark y no quería perderlos.

- Katniss – me dice el Sr. Mellark mientras me dejo caer en el sofá, el me mira y yo no puedo más, no tengo lágrimas, no tengo dolor, no tengo nada, solo sangre en mis manos.

- Lamento no haber venido antes.

- ¿Cómo estas niña? Vimos cada programa.

- ¿Y no temen de mí? Soy una ASESINA, UNA MALDITA ASESINA.

- Katniss, hey – dice el tomándome suavemente de las manos – No eres una asesina, recuerdas, eres esa niña que llevaba a Prim a ver los pasteles en mi aparador, que lucho por salvar a su familia y aun lo hace, eso eres, no eres lo que nos muestras en la pantalla.

- Ya no puedo más – digo llorando en sus brazos, y siento como si volviera al pasado y mi padre me estrechara en sus brazos.

- No temas hija – me dice el Señor Mellark – Veras que pronto todo se arreglara, Peeta confía en ti.

- Peeta –suspiro y me aparto – Peeta es el que menos debe hacerlo, de este modo estará seguro.

- Katniss – escucho que me llaman del otro lado de la puerta. – Nos vamos te necesito en la sala.

- Ya voy –digo suspirando y poniéndome de pie. – Gracias por todo, no estoy segura que volveré, pero Plutarch los protegerá. – Les doy una sonrisa y salgo de allí sin saber lo que me espera.

Salgo al pasillo y veo a Roland mirándome, por lo visto ha vuelto, de modo que las torturas comenzarán de nuevo, Boggs se había detenido y temo por lo que esto me pueda hacer.

- Acompáñame Katniss – me dice Roland mirándome, tenía días de no verlo, me mira y después a Boggs que está en el sofá.

- ¿La han pasado bien?

- No me quejo – le digo y el levanta una ceja. – Eso me da gusto.

- Terminamos el recorrido, ahora iremos al Capitolio, antes que al 12, tenemos mucho que hacer contigo.

- ¿Pero y los tres que restan?

- Con ellos no tenemos problemas, ahora llévala a la sala de investigación.

- Si Señor – dice Boggs poniéndose de pie, las torturas han continuado, pero no de la forma en que Roland lo hace.

- No le hagan nada, esperen a que llegue.

Boggs me mira en silencio y caminamos por los pasillos, quisiera preguntarle ¿Qué pasa? Pero Roland nos sigue de cerca.

- ¿Por qué detuviste el tratamiento? – le dice y suena molesto.

- Ha estado enferma.

- Si, puede ver su terrible actuación, ahora querida – dice el mientras me sujetan de nuevo a la silla – La dosis será el doble, necesitamos que seas lo que el presidente desea. Serán dos largos días. Retírate – dice a Boggs yo lo miro con una súplica pero el sin mírame se da la vuelta, al final siempre traicionada, siempre sola.

Cada inyección genera que mi flujo sanguíneo corra por todo mi cuerpo y haga bombear mi corazón de una manera desenfrenada. Siento que estoy volviéndome loca, la electricidad que entra por mis pies me hace retorcerme, mientras gritos de personas muertas delante de mí hacen que mi estómago se revuelva y lo vacíe sobre mí.

- Señor creo que debemos detenernos – dice una mujer.

- ¿Crees que estas sobre mis órdenes?

- Señor el presidente la quiere viva, y tiene 14 horas de tortura, si sigue con este ritmo no sobrevivirá – levanto la cabeza pero todo me da vuelvas, solo quiero morir, solo quiero cerrar los ojos desparecer.

- Bien déjenla en la sala. – Con esto se da la vuelta mientras me arrastran hasta donde está el televisor.

- Déjenla allí, Katniss es hora de que dejes todo atrás – me dice mientras enciende el televisor y comienza a darme vueltas la cabeza mientras los gritos de Caesar me perfora los oídos.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en el Capitolio, mi cuerpo se siente diferente, me pongo de pie y veo que solo visto un camisón de seda camino hacia el espejo y me miro, luzco resplandeciente, mi piel es blanca y han desparecido mis cicatrices, mi cabello se ve más lustroso y mi mirada, luce diferente, me siento diferente no sé qué es, como si lo que me importara de pronto hubiera desaparecido, como si yo no fuera yo.

- Srita Everdeen – escucho una voz.

- El presidente la recibirá en 20 minutos.

- Gracias –digo. ¿El presidente?

Cuando tomo la ropa y salgo de la habitación, veo un largo pasillo que nunca había visto, parece una casa, los muebles, la alfombra por el pasillo, todo callado y silencioso, la mujer que me dijo de la visita me espera frente a una puerta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Felicity Snow – la miro pero el nombre no me suena.

- He visto a su hermana.

- ¿Hermana? – digo sorprendida, ¿tengo una hermana? La miro, pero ella no dice nada más. Esa idea comienza a darme vueltas en la cabeza pero no puedo saber que es.

- Adelante, el presidente la espera.

Cuando entro en la habitación el aroma a rosas me golpea el rostro, ese aroma lo conozco ¿de dónde?

- Ah Señorita Everdeen la esperaba, ¿Cómo se siente?

- Bien – le digo.

- Excelente, gracias por traerla Felicity querida, puedes marcharte.

- ¿Estarás bien con ella solo?

- Claro, ¿crees que podrá hacer algo? – la miro y ella parece molesta por la respuesta de modo que sale cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Ahora, Roland me ha dado un reporte de todos los levantamientos que detuvo, me alegro por eso, y por lo visto el tratamiento de secuestro ha resultado – lo veo ponerse de pie y me rodea su mano va a mi rostro y no me muevo, pero algo dentro de mi lucha, lucha contra él, contra eso, pero no puedo moverme, pareciera que mi cuerpo y mi mente estuvieran desconectados, esta tan cerca que deseo asesinarlo. – Excelente – dice mirándome.

- Solo le queda un punto para ver qué tan excelente es este tratamiento, mañana saldrá rumbo al distrito 12 y matará a los rebeldes allí, me han dicho que su primo Gale es uno de los rebeldes.

- No tengo primos Señor. – digo mecánicamente.

- Si eso es verdad – me dice el presidente – Y ¿qué me dice de su hermana?

- Hermana.

- Primorose, sabe creo que ella defiende esta rebelión.

- Si es así, ella también debe ser eliminada.

- Y con respecto al Señor Mellark.

- El será el primero en morir – digo sonriendo.

- Bien, puede retirarse, mañana irá al distrito 12.

- Sí Señor.

Camino por el mismo pasillo y veo que Roland me espera en compañía de Boggs.

- Llévala al tren.

- Si Señor – dice mientras me toma del brazo y camina a mi lado, cuando entramos al tren el me mira y veo preocupación en su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ellos, ¿te hicieron algo? Tomaste lo que te dio Cinna.

- No, digo.

- Los rebeldes están listos para atacar – me dice y yo lo miro y medito sus palabras. – Entonces estaremos listos para asesinarlos.

- Katniss ¿con quién está tu fidelidad?

- Con el Capitolio y el presidente Snow. – Digo sin inmutarme.

- ¿Entonces todo lo que hicimos no sirvió? Eres parte de sus juegos, una pieza más.

- Soy fiel al Capitolio y todo aquel que se rebele al presidente morirá.

- Muy bien Señorita Everdeen. – Cuando la puerta se cierra siento el tren comenzar a moverse y cierro los ojos, mientras intento no pensar en nada más que en esta sed de venganza y muerte que inunda mis sentidos.

* * *

Estoy de nuevo en casa, el tren se acaba de detener, Cinna está a mi lado y Roland también, pero no me interesa, miro con aburrimiento este distrito, sé que son tan pocos y tan débiles que no hay nada esto.

Entro en la villa de los vencedores y abro la puerta de mi casa, donde Fluvia y Cinna entran dejando su equipo en la sala.

- Iré a preparar todo para mañana, espero que la alisten. – dice Roland mirándonos y sale de la casa.

- Katniss te dejamos, mañana temprano vendremos a arreglarte, por hoy sube a darte un baño – me dice Cinna.

- Bien. – le digo ignorándolo y subiendo por la casa desolada, siento un gran dolor en mi cabeza pues recuerdos comienzan a inundarme, pienso de pronto en Prim y en mamá, sentimientos extraños comienzan a embargarme, pues de pronto se que ellas son por quienes hice todo y siento que comienzo a hiperventilar.

Mientras me remojo en el agua de la tina, no puedo dejar de pensar en mis acciones, pensamientos buenos y malos, actos terribles comienzan a bombardearme, mis recuerdos son horribles y eso me hace darme cuenta que ante todo Panem soy una digna ayudante del presidente, y ahora el presidente y todos los que me rodean lo creen, aun los traidores que están infiltrados, y algo dentro de mí lucha con esas mentiras, con lo que debo hacer, escucho las palabras del presidente "acaba con los rebeldes" pero ¿es lo que quiero?

Varios recuerdos vienen a mi mente, las palabras de Finnick Odair en el distrito 4, después de que asesine a un joven pescador por levantarse en medio discurso.

- Vaya Katniss – recuerdo que me dijo – Tú sí que nos has sorprendido a todos, creí que eras la más pura de los tributos, pero por lo visto estas tan corrompida como todos ellos. ¿Quieres contarme uno de tus secretos? Y te daré una noche de mi compañía – me dice con su voz más sensual y lo miro mientras medito sus palabras.

- No tengo ninguno, soy todo lo que ves.

- Oh yo no diría eso pero sigue por donde vas y llegarás a ser la mano derecha del presidente. ¿quieres un azucarillo? – dice ofreciéndome un cubo de azúcar mientras dirige su mirada al vaso que tengo en las manos – Sabe mucho mejor endulzado.

- Gracias, ahora espero que tu distrito haya aprendido la lección.

- Lo hicimos, pero procura optar por lo correcto – me dice sonriéndome y se acerca a mí tanto que puedo sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios – solo espero que sepas que la venganza es solitaria y oscura y una vez que la abrazas no hay vuelta atrás. Te veo en otra mesa - dice alejándose y mirando hacia Boggs que se acerca.

Y con esto se marcha de mi lado, intento no mirarlo con sorpresa, pero estoy segura que brilla en mi rostro porque Boggs se acerca a mi lado.

- Necesitas que…

- Me dejes en paz, hice lo que me dijiste, ¿puedo hablar con Prim? – me sonríe y me ofrece su brazo.

- Ven, disfrutemos esta noche juntos. – Me aparto de él y camino hacia la puerta, uno más de mis privilegios marcharme a la hora que se me de la gana, antes de irme los veo hablando y por un segundo siento que ambos son rebeldes, así que no me marcho, me quedo en un rincón mirando a las personas, estudiándolas, quizá en sus rostros pueda encontrar una respuesta.

Camino hacia el vehículo que me espera para llevarme al tren mientras pienso en si Finnick será parte de la rebelión o solo intenta proteger a su distrito.

- Katniss - escucho la voz de Boggs te dejaremos, mañana temprano será tu momento aquí en el 12. – Lo escucho salir del cuarto y salgo de entre las burbujas de la bañera y comienzo a vomitar mientras la cabeza me da vueltas y los recuerdos se funden entre verdades y mentiras mientras intento recordar ¿Quién soy?

* * *

**Pues hola, ya se he tardado un poco, pero la verdad he tenido mil cosas en mi cabeza pero no dejaré de actualizar. Aquí esta, un poco, espero que sigan leyendo, se que cada vez esta un poco oscuro, pero ya casi llegamos al final de eso y saldra la luz color pan recien horneado. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, les mando mil besos y espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**Recuerden sus comentarios son bien recibidos, buenos y malos. **

**Besos **

**IRES **


	12. Chapter 12

**Se que no tengo perdón pero he estado muy ocupada, además de que estuve enyesada tanto de la mano izq. como del pie izq. y bueno no me di tiempo de escribir además de que extrañamente no se que me paso jajaja, creo que tanto estress me esta volviendo mentalmente desorientada. **

**Pero en fin, ya después de mucha espera ya esta el capitulo, disfrutenlo y nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12.**

**PoV Peeta**

Hemos llegado al distrito 12, la gente está esperándome, el Vencedor del distrito, que traerá gloria eterna, antes de bajar miro por la ventana y todos sonríen pero con tristeza, vitorean pero sin ánimo, como si una mala noticia hubiera caído sobre ellos.

- Hola Peeta – me dice Madge la hija del alcalde entrando al tren antes de que yo baje.

- Hola.

- Oye creo que debo decirte algo – me dice mientras las cámaras se preparan para tomar las siguientes escenas, siento mi corazón detenerse. Ella me mira y después a mi mentor – es muy importante.

- ¿Qué es?

- Hubo un accidente en la panadería.

- ¿Qué? – digo mirándola -¿Cómo está mi familia?

- Peeta nadie sobrevivió, el incendio fue en la noche, – me dice y sé que no fue un incendio, sé que fue el Capitolio, toda mi familia muerta, ¿ahora no tengo nada? Pienso en mi razón de vivir, ella tampoco está a mi lado, ¿valió de algo haber ganado en esos malditos juegos?

- Peeta vamos a filmarte – dice un hombre y sé que no estoy de humor para eso, le agradezco a Madge y sonrió con toda la fuerza que tengo, pero ella me detiene.

- Peeta a tu padre y a tu hermano mayor el Capitolio se los llevo – me dice en un susurro mientras me abraza y sale de allí sin decir nada más.

- Chico es el momento, ¿estás listo?

- Si – le digo mientras salgo del tren sabiendo que todo es diferente, sabiendo que mañana veré de nuevo a Katniss si eso es posible hablaré con ella.

**PoV Katniss.**

Se que Peeta ha llegado, escucho el ruido de las multitudes, Roland y Boggs me han dejado encerrada de modo que no tengo más que hacer, hoy es la celebración, la entrega de las provisiones para todas las familias, por lo menos algo salió bien, el distrito no sufrirá hambre.

Salgo de mi habitación y veo que la casa está vacía, intento abrir las puertas pero todas están cerradas, me dirijo a la cocina donde abro la ventana y salto a través de ella. La oscuridad oculta mis movimientos y camino por el distrito.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas y necesito aire, comienzo a repetir la mantra que inicie hace horas en el baño "Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, vivo en el distrito 12, tengo una hermana Primorose, soy vencedora del distrito 12, trabajo para el 12, no quiero matar a nadie más" pero algo lucha dentro de mí y me hace negar esas palabras. Salgo de la villa de los vencedores por la parte trasera y llego a la Veta, risas en mi mente me hacen girarme y buscar de donde provienen, pero todo esta oscuro, la gente está oculta en sus casas, temen, temen de mí.

Me detengo frente a una casa, no la conozco ¿o sí? Tiene las luces encendidas y escucho risas, risas de niños y niñas… Gale… ese nombre sale de mis labios, ¿Quién es? ¿Debo conocerlo? Un rostro aparece en mi memoria, risas, abrazos, momentos vividos con un joven que no recuerdo, ¿Quién es? Siento de nuevo la presión en mi cabeza y el estómago revuelto de modo que salgo de allí, camino de regreso y choco con alguien sin darme cuenta.

**PoV Peeta.**

No puedo estar en mi casa, Haymitch me ha mandado de regreso, he dado vueltas alrededor de casa de Katniss pero en las dos puertas hay guardias de modo que no podré entrar ni salir, camino hacia la panadería y veo sus restos calcinados, me duele haber perdido a mi familia haber perdido todo sin darme cuenta de eso.

Camino de regreso a casa cuando veo a Roland andando hacia la plaza mayor, me mira y sonríe quisiera tener el valor de hacer algo pero solo me doy la vuelta y regreso, no puedo hacer algo que ponga en riesgo a los habitantes del 12, cuando me dirijo a casa, alguien choca contra mí la oscuridad le hace no verme y cae al suelo.

- ¿está bien? – digo girándome y me sorprendo al verla, es ella, parece asustada.

- Yo…

- ¿Katniss? – Digo levantándola del suelo y estrechándola entre mis brazos mientras me oculto con ella aun aprisionada en mi abrazo en la oscuridad.

- Suéltame – dice forcejeando yo suelto un poco mi abrazo pero no la dejo ir.

- Katniss, ¿estás bien?

- Déjame si – al decir esto suena molesta, escucho ira en sus palabras. – A menos que quieras morir.

- Katniss, soy yo, soy Peeta.

- ¿Peeta? – dice ella forcejeando aun con más ímpetu – Te mataré – dice con ira y me sorprendo, escuchamos pasos y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso para que guarde silencio e intento que no nos veamos.

**PoV Katniss.**

Una ira descontrolada al escuchar su nombre comienza a brotar en mí, quiero gritarle, luchar con él pero definitivamente es más fuerte que yo, escucho pasos y voy a llamar, deben ser los guardias, pero sin esperarlo el presiona sus labios contra los míos y me oculta con su cuerpo.

Lucho contra ese beso, pero de pronto un beso aparece en mis recuerdos, un beso en una cueva, la sensación de fuego dentro de mí y el deseo de continuar, mis brazos se mueven instintivamente y mis manos envuelven su cuello y lo beso con el deseo que nace dentro de mí, cuando siento que se han ido él se aparta un poco y yo le empujo con toda la fuerza que tengo.

- Katniss – dice sorprendido y yo me alejo de él para dirigirme a la ventana por donde entre y al hacerlo la cierro para subir corriendo a mi habitación.

"Soy Peeta" su nombre resuena en mi cabeza, la voz de alguien diciéndome "mata a Peeta" me hace gritar y nuevamente vomito por el miedo, el enojo, por el choque de sentimientos dentro de mí, me quedo recargada en el retrete mientras mi cabeza gira y mis recuerdos salen a la superficie, un fuego abrazador dentro de mí comienza a expulsar los recuerdos que no son míos que el Capitolio intento implantar en mi mente y grito mientras me retuerzo en el baño.

No sé si estoy dormida o despierta, pero puedo ver a Plutarch y aun siento que mi piel se eriza por sus palabras pronunciadas hace tanto tiempo, por el hecho de este doble juego en el que entré sin enterarme y que se ha hecho que mi vida penda de un hilo, cosa que no me importa, mientras mi familia y los Mellark estén bien.

Plutarch está en la silla frente a mí, parece un poco apurado y me vuelve a ofrecer asiento.

- Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, tienes que hacer todo lo que se te diga, matar a todos los que te pongan enfrente.

- No lo haré. – digo resistiéndome a matar a un inocente.

- Es necesario – me dice él – pero intentaremos que sea lo menos posible, solo tienes que continuar fingiendo con las cámaras.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que finjo?

- Porque no eres una asesina a sangre fría Katniss, nos lo has demostrado, por esto muchos en todo Panem te ven como el Sinsajo de la rebelión.

- ¿Sinsajo?

- Si, el ave espía del presidente, el que lo hará caer, ahora, esta área es segura para ti, no tiene cámaras ni audio, todo está codificado para tu propia seguridad, solo nunca dejes abierta la puerta, eso desactiva todo, y bueno no podré hacer mucho por ti, pero espero que puedas mantenerlos con vida – dice.

- Mante… - me fijo de que habla y veo en la cama al padre y al hermano de Peeta inconscientes.

- No puedo ayudarles más, no mientras sigamos bajo la mira del presidente, si se quedan aquí estarán con vida, si salen morirán, aunque Peeta creerá que están muertos.

- Eso lo destruirá.

- Él no debe saber nada, mientras el piense que usted es una asesina y la desprecie el estará bien, como todos los demás, debe terminar el tour, yo la veré en el Capitolio para el anuncio del Vasallaje, recuerde tendrá que asesinar a los traidores, - me entrega una pistola que cuando la tomo me pesa en las manos, muy diferente a la sensación de mi arco.

- Yo no creo hacerlo, no se usarla.

- Le enseñare, solo debe recordar una cosa – dice mientras abre una caja que está en el suelo – Usted debe asesinarlos, nadie más modo todo saldrá como lo planeado.

- Bien – digo sintiendo como comienzo a temblar. - Lo haré – digo suspirando después de escuchar sus palabras y explicaciones de porque, lo veo salir de mi habitación mientras me acerco a los dos hombres que duermen en mi cama. Mientras mis recuerdos regresan a mi presente donde ruego que Peeta tome bien la pérdida de su familia. Y ruego yo no perder a la mía.

- Solo prométame que protegerá a los cuatro – digo sin necesidad de mencionarlos.

- Enviaré gente cerca de su familia y a los Mellark al llegar al Capitolio los trasladaremos, solo hasta ese momento será seguro, solo recuerde, cuando le digan "atrévete es el momento" debes disparar pues la guerra comenzará, Cinna te dará algo para evitar que lo que intentarán hacerte te haga daño, aunque debo decirte que nunca lo hemos probado, espero que sirva y sigas con nosotros.

Y sin decir más sale de la habitación por una compuerta trasera que se abre cuando él la toca, me acerco y pongo la mano en el mismo lugar y veo que no se abre, por lo visto solo él puede hacerlo, me quedo allí en silencio mirando a mis nuevos huéspedes dormir, esperando que sobrevivan la noche.

Salgo dando tropezones del baño, mis recuerdos comienzan a mezclarse y me siento cansada, la habitación luce distinta y veo que Cinna me ha traído todos los vestidos que use durante la visita de los distritos no había podido usarlos, ni tenerlos cerca. Y hay uno que deseaba tener cerca de nuevo, de modo que tomo el vestido que use en el distrito 10, es hermoso y tiene distintas capas de tela, las reviso y entre las capas de tela tengo oculto aquello que me entrego Haymitch antes de marcharse aquella vez que lo corrí, cuando sentí su preocupación por mí y por causa de Roland no pude verlo antes.

Encuentro el pedazo de papel y me encierro nuevamente en el baño, abro la regadera y me quito la ropa para meterme a bañar, así tengo una excusa para estar mucho tiempo allí, no quiero que vea esto. Lo desdoblo con miedo, sé que el reproche estará allí, pero no puedo hacer nada, no cuando su vida depende de mí. Son unas cuantas palabras pero con eso siento que mi cansado corazón toma un respiro.

_Preciosa. Mantente a salvo, sigo de tu lado, sin importar mis acciones. En el 12 intentaremos ayudarte. _

Tomo el pedazo de papel y lo deposito en la taza y bajo la palanca, tomo un poco de ropa, de mi vieja ropa y salgo, sé que Cinna no tardará en llegar para decirme que tengo que arreglarme pues casi amanece y yo solo he podido dormir por periodos de corto tiempo, pero eso es mejor que nada.

- Katniss – me dice Cinna al abrir la puerta – Tengo que arreglarte, te enviaron esto. Roland regresará más tarde.

- Gracias – digo mirando la lista y sintiendo un golpe en el estómago cuando veo el nombre de mi mejor amigo, o el que lo era encabezando la lista, ¿Snow desea que lo asesine? Sé que no tengo ninguna expresión pues después de asesinato, tras asesinato, cada persona me es indiferente, Gale también lo es.

- Lo siento – me dice y me ofrece sus brazos.

- Crees que me importa. – tengo que actuar, como si no recordara, como si nada me importara me repito a mi misma.

- Katniss es tu amigo.

- Los amigos y las personas que amamos son una pérdida de tiempo – le digo, el va a decir algo cuando escucha pasos detrás, Roland nos vigila desde hace unos minutos. – Además mientras altere la paz de Panem merece morir.

- Katniss nos esperan en la plaza central en media hora.

- Gracias.

Cinna no tarda mucho en arreglarme, lo que más problemas le da son mis ojeras, pero ya no puedo más. Cinna ha estado distante conmigo, gracias a eso sigue a mi lado, sé que Snow lo hubiera matado por el simple hecho de mostrarme su simpatía.

- Estas lista Katniss. – me dice tomando mi mentón y mirándome a los ojos – Estas segura de hacer esto.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones.

- Katniss podemos ayudarte, solo.

- No. – le digo poniéndome en pie, quisiera decirle que nadie puede hacerlo, estoy condenada.

- Katniss ¿Por qué aceptaste?

- Me voy – le digo dándome la vuelta antes de que diga algo que lo lastime.

Roland me espera y me sonríe grotescamente, tomo mi arma que está cargada y llevo un par de cartuchos más, los que necesito exactamente, le devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo de allí.

- Este es tu último escenario, espero que lo disfrutes. ¿Segura que no deseas cambiar de arma?

- No lo haré, esta me gusta – digo mientras bajo las escaleras para salir de la casa. Y me aferro a la culta de la pistola de la cual no me he apartado ni para dormir desde que me la entregaron.

Sé que todo el distrito está reunido, o por lo menos la mayoría, algunos no me miran, otros puedo ver reproche en su mirada, dolor o confirmación de que sabían que era yo, una asesina.

Subo al podio y puedo ver a Peeta y a Haymitch en un par de sillas, también esta Effie y el alcalde, por lo visto ya dio su discurso, veo el tren cargado con las provisiones y desearía que esto no ocurriera, pero se que no puedo evitarlo.

Roland camina hacia el micrófono y lo toma dando el mismo discurso que ha dado por todos los distritos y comienza a nombrar, sabe que no son muchos, pero desgraciadamente a todos los conozco.

Gale camina hacia el frente y me mira con odio, con una pregunta ¿Por qué? Pero o ignoro y sigo mirando al frente. Camino despacio y sigo adelante con el teatro, al fin podré ponerle fin a esto.

- Todos están conscientes de mis actos durante los juegos del hambre, - recito nuevamente el mismo discurso que me tiene harta, se que cada vez que lo he dicho el corazón de Peeta se ha hecho pedazos - muchos tomaron mis acciones como un acto de rebeldía, de levantamiento contra el presidente y su gobierno, pero esto no puede suceder, no fue mi intención, mi intención era sobrevivir, simplemente, Peeta Mellark fue la persona que utilice para estos fines, aproveche su declaración de amor para hacerlo, ¿para que necesito amor con la gloria eterna? Ahora soy consciente de que en realidad él es el único merecedor del título de Vencedor del distrito 12, porque él es fiel a Panem y a sus ideales. Deseo disculparme con todo Panem por mis actos, recordándoles que él que se levante contra el Capitolio sufrirá la pena máxima, ejecución pública.

- Gale Hawtorne – digo esperando que mi voz no tiemble – Has sido llamado por traición al Capitolio ¿tienes algo que decir?

- Si, ¿Qué te hicieron? En verdad crees esto que haces, al final habrá una guerra. – Levanto mi arma y le apunto al pecho. Mientras el me grita.

- El Capitolio te ofrece redención, si retractas lo que has dicho se te ofrece un juicio justo y una condena de Avox.

- Prefiero morir antes de que.

- Katniss no – dice mi mentor y me mira sorprendido. – No puedes asesinarlo es tu mejor amigo – me dice.

- Haymitch debes esperar tu turno – digo en el tono más sarcástico posible. – Ahora – dice y mira a Roland que saca su látigo. – En caso de que no aceptas la redención, se te condena a morir. – Le apunto y puedo ver en sus ojos dolor, el mismo dolor que yo siento al hacerle esto, pero es lo mejor, de este modo será libre.

- No – dice Haymitch, pero antes de que suceda algo más jalo el gatillo y el cuerpo de Gale cae inerte en el suelo, siento mi corazón romperse y el dolor querer salir como un grito agudo mientras escucho y veo a Hazelle llorando por su hijo.

- Katniss – escucho la voz de alguien entre la multitud y allí la veo mi pequeña hermana me mira con dolor.

- ¿Prim? Prim – digo pero no me muevo, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – me dice con dolor.

- ¿Acaso quieres detener esto? ¿Eres parte de la rebelión? – le pregunto sin ninguna expresión y con el arma lista.

- Katniss te convertiste en una asesina, mi hermana nunca hubiera hecho todo esto, ni siquiera por mi.- El dolor que se forma en mi pecho es tan grande que se me acabo de romper por dentro y nunca más volveré a ser la misma. Me giro al micrófono y llamo al siguiente, mejor así si ella me odia estará segura.

- Thom Rames – digo ignorándolos y veo que traen al mejor amigo de Gale y lo hincan a su lado. – Estas.

- Katniss detente – dice mi mentor y en ese momento lo miro mientras levanto mi mano para detener el ataque de Roland.

- Bien quieres morir – levanto la pistola y le apunto al pecho.

- Dispara si tienes el valor

- No creas que no lo haré, tienes una oportunidad de arrepentirte.

- Nunca – me dice mientras aprieta el arma contra su pecho – vamos atrévete preciosa, es el momento. – Abro los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo, sus ojos me miran con sorpresa y cae al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

En ese momento todo se convierte en un caos y sé que pronto todo acabará. Gritos, disparos, miro a Prim y a mamá a su lado, de pronto aparecen cientos de agentes de la paz y también otras personas armadas, y entre ellos veo a Plutarch, así que sigo adelante con el plan pues sé que cumplirá su promesa y siento a Peeta a mi lado, como dijo mi mentor es el momento y le sonrió prometiéndole que siempre lo protegeré. Mientras de mis labios sale la única frase que deseo decirle antes de que nos separemos.

**PoV Peeta.**

Escucho a mi mentor cuando regreso a su lado después de dar el discurso para mi propio distrito, se inclina hacia mí y mira entre la gente.

- Peeta prométeme una cosa, pase lo que pase, no te muevas de tu silla.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Promételo, hazlo hasta el último momento, entendiste.

- No – le digo mientras miro al frente y veo como Roland llega acompañado de una mujer de cabellos castaños, su expresión es fría, cruel y me duele pues hace unos meses era la mujer de mi vida. –Katniss –susurro.

- Peeta escúchame, si algo me pasa – lo miro sorprendido ¿acaso el será llamado como rebelde? – Pero tu dijiste.

- Pon atención – dice mientras Roland da su discurso. – debes creer que.

- Gale Hawtorne - El guarda silencio y mira hacia el frente, podemos ver el perfil de Katniss – Has sido llamado por traición al Capitolio ¿tienes algo que decir? – ella parece no conocerlo, lo mira como si nada pasara.

- Si, ¿Qué te hicieron? En verdad crees esto que haces, al final habrá una guerra. – Me muevo al ver como levanta su arma para apuntarle.

- El Capitolio te ofrece redención, si retractas lo que has dicho se te ofrece un juicio justo y una condena de Avox.

- Prefiero morir antes de que.

- Katniss no – Veo a Haymitch que está a su lado, intentando detenerla, quiero acompañarle pero le prometí quedarme en mi lugar – No puedes asesinarlo es tu mejor amigo.

- Haymitch debes esperar tu turno – su voz es fría, sarcástica – Ahora – sigo su mirada y veo como el hombre del Capitolio saca el látigo de su amarre. – En caso de que no aceptas la redención, se te condena a morir.

- No – dice Haymitch y siento como la sangre desaparece de mis venas al escuchar la detonación y ver a Gale mirarla con dolor cuando la bala penetra su piel y lo asesina. Un grito agudo rompe el silencio y veo que es la madre de Gale.

- Katniss – Allí está su pequeña hermana que la mira con dolor

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – Escucho la respuesta de Katniss y me quedo sorprendido, ¿asesinaría a Prim?

- Eres una asesina, mi hermana nunca hubiera hecho todo esto, ni siquiera por mí.

- Thom Rames – comienza de nuevo, no puedo más y me pongo de pie, cuando mi mentor se pone frente a ella y el hombre del Capitolio lo va a atacar ella lo detiene.

- Bien quieres morir – .

- Dispara si tienes el valor. – la reta Haymitch y niega con su cabeza al ver que me acerco.

- No creas que no lo haré, tienes una oportunidad de arrepentirte.

- Nunca – me dice mientras aprieta el arma contra su pecho – vamos atrévete preciosa, es el momento.

Veo la sorpresa y el dolor en el rostro de mi mentor, de modo que camino hacia él, aun respira cuando lo miro y después a Katniss, en ese momento todo se vuelve un caos, la gente grita, disparos suenan cerca y lejos, corren y miro a Katniss que se busca a su hermana.

- Haymitch – le digo con dolor.

- Protégela – dice mientras respira con dificultad – Tienes que hacerlo.

- Katniss ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – digo mientras veo como la ráfaga de balas aumenta, los gritos y las detonaciones. La veo acercarse a mí y me mira asustada

- Peeta te amo – susurra y en esas palabras rompen todo aquello dentro de mí que decía aléjate de ella.

- Vamos Katniss – dice Roland y veo la jala del brazo, pero ella me mira asustada.

- NO – lo detengo mientras intento protegerla con mi cuerpo.

- Créeme no tendré compasión – dice mientras saca una pistola.

- No por favor – dice Katniss soltándose de mi agarre – lo hare, iré.

- No es nada personal – me dice apuntándome mientras ella parece demasiado asustada, más aun después de haber matado aun a Gale y a Haymitch.

- Yo lo haré – dice Katniss.

- No avecilla, lo mataré yo – y siento como el disparo entra en mi cuerpo y escucho su grito desgarrador.

- NO PEETA – grita, pero no puedo alcanzarla, el calor y el dolor son insoportables, es como si una corriente eléctrica que salé del lugar del disparo recorriera mi cuerpo y sé que pronto moriré pues todo se vuelve gris y confuso, siento algo en mi rostro, agua, está lloviendo, pienso en Katniss y aquella vez que le lance el pan, puedo escucharla llamándome, quiero ir con ella pero me es imposible.

- Peeta lo siento… - es todo lo que escucho mientras sé que muero.

**PoV Katniss**

No puedo creerlo, Roland se me ha adelanto y ha asesinado a Peeta, no pude salvarlo y en estos momentos no puedo continuar con mi teatro, no cuando lo he perdido, por estúpida.

- NO PEETA – grito mientras intento liberarme del agarre de Roland para ir con él, pero es imposible su mano es como una garra en mi brazo. – DEJAME MALDITO. – Levanto mi pistola y contra todo lo indicado por Plutarch le disparo en medio de los ojos y este cae muerto entre convulsiones y un charco de sangre. Corro hacia Peeta, intento que despierte pero no hay nada más que hacer, los ruidos y disparos me rodean y se que los rebeldes van ganando.

- Vámonos – me dice Boggs arrastrándome, yo lucho, pataleo y grito mientras comienzo a ver como los agentes de la paz comienzan a ser dominados por los rebeldes, sé que todo estará mejor, Prim y mi madre, los Mellark, pero no Peeta, no yo, lo he perdido y siento como me invade la locura, las lágrimas no dejan de salir, quiero morir, quiero estar a su lado, debió ser mi arma el que lo asesinara, porque así sé que lo volvería a ver, ahora eso no será así y me doy por vencida, si el presidente quiere matarme le daré el gusto y me dejo arrastrar por el supuesto rebelde hasta el tren que arranca para llevarnos nuevamente al Capitolio.

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo compence todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo y bueno espero también pronto actualizar de Regreso al 12. **

**Besos a todos, mil gracias por comentar y seguirme agregando a favoritos. **

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**IRES **


	13. Chapter 13

******Bueno pues sin mas demora el siguiente capitulo. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece todo es de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**PoV Boggs.**

Estamos en los primero vagones del tren, por lo visto ha sido lo único que ha podido arrancar, varios agentes heridos me acompañan mientras dejan a Katniss en un sofá, la reviso con la mirada y veo que no tiene ninguna herida, de modo que la tomo por los hombros y la hago mirarme.

- Katniss escúchame – - le digo mientras ella llora como nunca lo he visto hacerlo – Vamos al Capitolio, mantente fuerte.

- Señor tiene una llamada del presidente.

- Cuídenla – les digo mientras entro en la cabina del conductor.

Cuando salgo de allí el equipo se ha dispersado, Katniss se ha desmayado en el sofá de modo que me quedo mirándola, las palabras del presidente fueron "traela con vida" cuando la orden de Coin es "no permitas que sobreviva" y por primera vez haré caso a lo que nuestro actual presidente me ha solicitado.

Mi cerebro esta trabajando rápidamente, se cuales son los planes de Coin, ya ha usado a Katniss todo lo que quiere, la ha hecho parecer una rebelde pero a la vez parte de los juegos de Snow, Snow cree que ella ya no les sirve, pero aun tiene algo que usar de ella, su rostro, sacrificándola ante todo Panem cotará con la rebelión, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que esto es mas grande que una niñita rebelde?

Se lo que tengo que hacer, seguir a su lado, protegiéndola y si es posible hacer que sobreviva, ella ya me ha dado la esperanza y las fuerzas que perdí, ella no es un juguete de Snow, sus lagrimas me lo dicen, su dolor es por Peeta, aquel a quien supuestamente ella odia, pero aun sigue enterrado en su corazón y por ese corazón yo seguiré luchando hasta que uno deje de latir, el de ella o el mío.

**Pov. Katniss. **

- Katniss escúchame – me dice Boggs mientras me sienta en un sofá. Lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto, lo había perdido, a todos, en el camino vi a Cinna en el suelo en un charco de sangre y probablemente mi equipo estaría muerto, además que me aseguraba que mi mentor viviría.

- Señor tiene una llamada del presidente.

- Cuídenla – dice mientras entra en la cabina del conductor.

Poco a poco las lágrimas dejan de brotar en mi pecho, y el hueco en mi corazón se hizo profundo, en este momento comprendí porque mi madre nos abandonó, el dolor es insoportable y eso que mi amor por Peeta era apenas un vestigio de un sentimiento, no puedo imaginar el dolor de mamá después de años de haber amado a papá como lo hacía y en ese momento le pido perdón por todo el odio que sentí hacia ella, y me dejo ir hacia ese vacío donde ella vivió tanto tiempo.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en el suelo, está oscuro, intento caminar pero topo contra una pared, sigo alrededor y sé que he dado una vuelta completa y escucho ruidos, como si fuesen golpes, caigo de rodillas cansada, mientras estoy en medio de la oscuridad no puedo dejar de ver a Peeta en mi mente, muriendo lentamente a causa del disparo en su pecho, debí ser yo la que lo hiciera, debí ser yo, repito una y otra vez, y golpeo la pared con mis manos.

Pienso en lo que me dijo Plutarch, pero probablemente haya sido una mentira, probablemente me usaron para asesinar a todas esas personas con la esperanza de una vida mejor. Y una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice "eres una tonta te engañaron" "todos jugaron contigo" "Peeta jugo contigo" "Haymitch jugo contigo, todos lo hicieron"

Me aprieto los oídos como si quisiera borrar esa voz que me grita todo eso, vuelven a mi mente los juegos de Peeta sobre su amor por mí, sobre cómo dijo que me amaba pero no me salvo, no me ayudo, no hizo nada, como yo tuve que salvar a sus padres y a mi familia y Prim… su rostro de odio, su mirada de dolor, todo eso me lastima y quiero morir, quiero desaparecer, quiero olvidar todo y simplemente olvidar.

La luz se enciende encegueciéndome y un hombre, o eso creo entra en mi cubículo, veo que todas las paredes son de cristal pero hay oscuridad de cada lado.

- Señorita Everdeen, es un placer conocerla personalmente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto aunque en realidad no me interesa.

- Pues, seré quien me encargue de saber ¿Por qué no resulto nuestro tratamiento?

- Yo no se dé que me está hablando.

- Pues veremos qué le parece, pronto será fiel al Capitolio.

Miro el suelo e intento dejar de escuchar cuando veo que otra luz se enciende, allí esta una mujer, parece más delgada de de cuando la vi hace un tiempo. Su cabello esta corto, demasiado para mi gusto y luce varias heridas en su rostro y brazos.

- ¿La conoce? Ella es otra vencedora, una traidora. Annie Cresta.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Por la razón de que es una traidora. Ahora –dicen mientras comienzan a llenar el tanque de agua.

- Deben dejarla. – comienza a gritar, esa desgarrador y me siento demasiado asustada al verla golpear los cristales con fuerza.

- Ayuda por favor – grita de nuevo y el agua parece detenerse.

- Dígame ¿cómo es que se comunicaba con los rebeldes?

- Yo no hable con nadie, de verdad.

- Error – me dice y el agua comienza a subir.

- ¡POR FAVOR! – comienza a gritar de nuevo.

- Déjenla, por favor, yo tomaré su lugar.

- ¿Dará su vida por ella? ¿Por alguien que ni siquiera conoce? – me quedo en silencio, ¿acaso vale la pena verla morir? No, no lo permitiría, aunque no la conozco.

- Bien entonces usted veremos si no está dispuesta a hablar.

Sale de la habitación y miro como el agua comienza a descender, ella me mira asustada y veo como el agua comienza a subir en mi pequeña celda, se nadar, no me asusta el agua, en realidad quizá pueda morir, de ese modo la dejarían en paz, dejarían en paz a todos, y yo estaría de nuevo con mi padre, con Gale, con Peeta.

- Bien Señorita Everdeen, veremos que tanto resiste – dice encendiendo una celda al lado de la mía, es un cuarto de máquinas desde donde me sonríe. – Vamos muéstrenos su chispa.

En ese momento siento como mi cuerpo se estremece y un grito desgarra mi garganta y todo mi interior, cuando el dolor se detiene caigo en el agua adolorida.

- ¿Sigue dispuesta a sacrificarse por ella? – lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y la miro golpeando el cristal, mientras grita pidiendo tomar mi lugar pero en ese momento vuelve el dolor y sé que es electricidad la que recorre mi cuerpo.

Después de mil horas de preguntas sobre traiciones, rebeldes y personas que desconozco el agua desaparece y caigo en el suelo con mi ropa mojada pegada a mi cuerpo.

- Esta lista.

- Si – dice el hombre a otra persona que no logro ver.

- Veamos que hará al verlo.

- Ponte de pie – me dice el sujeto y yo intento ponerme de pie, pero mi cuerpo no resiste, todo me duele y vuelvo a llorar, por lo visto aún me quedan lágrimas por derramar.

La puerta se abre y veo un par de zapatos, alzo la mirada y veo a… imposible, ¿es el?

- ¿Peeta? – son sus ojos, su cabello, todo es él, me mira como aquella vez en mis recuerdos, pero algo dentro de mí grita "él es el culpable de lo que pasa, debiste dejarlo morir, debe morir" y siento una ira irracional en mí, tan grande que desaparece tan rápido como aparece y alzo mi mano para intentar tocarlo. – Peeta ¿estás bien?

- Sal de allí – escucho al hombre y Peeta se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto, intento levantarme para seguirle pero no puedo hacerlo.

- Vaya por lo visto ya no le sirves al Capitolio. – dice y veo el reflejo de un hombre mal herido, le falta un brazo y me mira con odio. – Es gracioso ver como Haymitch confío tanto en ti, si pudiera verte ahora, pero claro lo asesinaste.

- Déjala en paz Chaff – grita Annie.

- ¿Piensas defenderla? Asesino Maggs, a tu hermano, ¿aun así la defiendes? Es una asesina, un juguete de Snow.

Escucho las palabras de Chaff y el tiene razón yo me convertí en una asesina, pero quiero decir que ellos están vivos, pero ¿es cierto? ¿Alguien me lo asegura? Yo los vi morir y nunca mas los vi con vida. Algo comienza a picarme en la nariz, parece humo y me siento mareada, mientras la voz de Chaff resuena en mi mente.

- Déjenla – escucho decir cuando caigo al suelo y todo desaparece.

**PoV Annie**

Han pasado veinte días desde que Katniss llego, y es la primera vez que la veo sentada en el suelo mirando un punto en la nada. Chaff continua molestándola, la veo se que la guerra ha comenzado, porque han dejado de preguntarme sobre ¿Cómo nos llegaban los mensajes rebeldes?

¿Finnick estará bien? Chaff vuelve a gritar contra Katniss que continua en la misma posición, quisiera poder ayudarla, no me importa si asesino a Jim, a Maggs o a un distrito entero, pues ella no es diferente a mí, yo también asesine a todos los vencedores, todos somos asesinos.

Su puerta se abre y entra el doctor, ese maldito que nos ha torturado a todos le entrega una arma, ¿Qué planea? Golpeo y la llamo pero no me oye, no hace nada y allí frente a ella esta Peeta otra vez, pero luce diferente y sin miramientos le dispara, y cae muerto al suelo, Chaff grita de nuevo, pero los que estaban allí salen de la habitación y nos quedamos mirando el cuerpo de Peeta.

- Te lo dije es una asesina – me dice Chaff y veo a otro Vencedor que mira el cuerpo de Peeta, se quién, es Beetee, el vencedor del tres que era parte de la rebelión.

- Eso no es una persona – nos dice, no sabía que estaba allí, ¿cuántos mas estaremos encerrados en estas celdas?

- ¿Qué?

- Es un muto – dice parándose en los límites, casi podría decir que nos podemos tocar, pero el cristal nos separa y por supuesto el cuarto de maquinas que está en el centro entre todas las celdas, por lo menos son cuatro, quizá seamos todos los que estamos aquí. Una baja de luces nos hace mirar el techo.

- ¿Qué paso? – digo asustada. – Aunque en realidad quisiera volver a mi mundo de locura me siento despierta, con ganas de saber que nos ocurrirá.

- Una explosión se escucha y resuenan pasos del otro lado de la puerta, todas las puertas se abren automáticamente y veo por un segundo que entran varias personas a donde esta Chaff y Beetee, pero desgraciadamente donde estoy yo entra el doctor que me jala con fuerza, los ojos de Chaff me miran con preocupación pero me alejan por el pasillo que está lleno de humo, gritos y personas que corren asustadas.

- Déjeme – digo y no puedo librarme de su agarre y me arrastra por el pasillo, pero en un momento suelta el agarre y cae inconsciente.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta una mujer rubia, la conozco es la nieta de Snow.

- Si – digo temblando.

- Corre, yo los distraeré. –ella toma mi mano y me entrega una inyección. – Busca a Katniss, adminístraselo, corre. – Ella saca una arma y me apunta hacia el lado contrario, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo hacia el lado que ella me apunto, debo encontrar a Katniss y ayudarla.

Mientras cruzo por los pasillos llenos de gente armada que dispara a diestra y siniestra me detengo y me oculto en un pequeño armario de escobas, conozco este lugar, está guardado en mi memoria y aunque me asusta se a donde debo ir.

Veo en la esquina un escuadrón armado y allí esta Haymitch y otras personas, pero es al único que reconozco, pero es imposible, lo vi morir al igual que a Peeta, ¿entonces también es un muto? quisiera llamarlo, pero todos disparan a las fuerzas armadas que están del otro lado del corredor.

- No – escucho a alguien gritar – No perderé a alguien más vamos – dice un joven de cabellos castaños, sé que lo he visto pero no lo conozco, todos salen de la habitación, dejando en el pasillo un rastro de personas muertas.

Camino por ese corredor y me detengo ante la gran puerta de madera, allí esta Katniss mirándome y me apunta con el arma.

- No te muevas – dice pero veo que le tiembla el pulso.

- Katniss soy Annie, Annie Cresta, debemos irnos antes de que lleguen todos.

- ¿Irnos? – dice y yo me acerco aunque estoy asustada, sé que no me hará daño.

- Si vámonos antes de que regresen todos. – le quito el arma y la tomo de la mano, escucho ruidos y abro una puerta lateral, parece ser la del servicio y no me he equivocado pues hay un cubo que parece ser por donde lanzan algo, es nuestra última salida.

- Katniss metete allí.

- ¿Qué? – dice y me mira sorprendida.- debo proteger al presidente.

- Lo harás pero debemos salir de aquí. Vamos. – Después de un momento de duda se lanza por el ducto y yo voy detrás de ella y caemos por varios minutos sobre algo mullido y veo su silueta en la oscuridad y tomo su mano con cuidado. – estaremos bien Katniss, no te preocupes estaremos bien.

- No – me dice y en ese momento comienza a llorar y nos quedamos en silencio esperando que todo pase. La abrazo y aprieto en mi mano la inyección que me entregó Felicty y ruego por que podamos salir bien de aquí.

Un ruido detrás de nosotras me hace girarme y ver a una persona que nos apunta con una lámpara y en ese momento se que no estaremos bien, probablemente moriremos en esta oscuridad.

* * *

**Ok Katniss y Annie terminaran el año de terror, por los demás ya pronto sabrán que ha pasado, muajajajaja, pero no puedo adelantarles mucho porque tengo el tiempo encima y trabajo por montones, pero no quería dejar de actualizar. **

**Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos, espero que pasen un excelente fin e inicio de año con todas las personas que aman y con las que no también, a arreglar los problemas. :) Gracias por agregarme y por comentar, me hace feliz recibir sus reviews. **

**Besos a todos. **

**IRES **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada, la verdad estoy muy cargada de trabajo, quizá tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero seguirá el fic dentro de mis pendientes no lo duden. **

**Besos y disfruten este capitulo. **

**DISCLEIMER... nada me pertenece todo es de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Abro los ojos y escucho un suave ruido, un tenue pitido que es constante, me siento mareado, miro la habitación es blanca y limpia, un monitor está marcando mi ritmo cardiaco y siento varias agujas en mi brazo, como aquella vez que desperté después de haber perdido mi pierna.

¿Estoy muerto? Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Katniss cubierto de lágrimas y un dolor inmenso en el pecho, llevo mi mano a ese punto y puedo sentir una herida cubierta con una gasa, intento levantarme pero no puedo, solo siento como de pronto algo entra por mi brazo dejándome nuevamente a merced de la inconciencia.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, esta vez hay un ruido, parece la voz de alguien, me doy cuenta que estoy rodeado de cortinas, me enderezo y a mi izquierda escucho como si alguien cambiara de canal a un televisor, muevo la cortina y veo a un hombre en una cama moviendo con un móvil los canales.

- Ah vaya, despertaste - me dice y sonríe para después detenerse en un canal donde están dando noticias. - Soy Finnick Odair, no teníamos el gusto.

- ¿Finnick? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Podría decirte que a salvo, pero no se si eso sea verdad, por ahora lo es, estamos en el distrito 13. – me dice tranquilamente y lo miro sorprendido, imposible ese distrito fue destruido hace más de 75 años, solo son ruinas toxicas. – No me mires así, ten calma ya te explicaran todo, de hecho creo que se alegraran de verte despierto.

- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué paso en el 12? ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- Después de todo lo que hizo, ¿aun te preocupas por ella? – Lo miro sorprendido, tiene razón, pero creo que sin importar lo que ella haya hecho siempre me preocuparé por ella y un recuerdo que no sé si es producto de mi imaginación o es realidad viene a mi mente, dos palabras "te amo" – Vamos – dice mientras se pone de pie – Tenemos que ir a interrumpir una junta. – Abre un closet y saca ropa para él y me da a mí también.

- Gracias.

Me ofrece una silla con ruedas y la empuja despacio por los pasillos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo inconsciente?

- Un mes, quizá un poco más – me dice y no digo más, no puedo saber porque sigo con vida, cuando la herida está muy cerca de mi corazón que significa ¿Qué me salve por pura suerte? ¿Dónde está Katniss? Quiero saber, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Nos detenemos ante una puerta.

- Miren quien despertó – dice cuando entramos interrumpiendo a una mujer que señalaba una pantalla.

Dentro hay un grupo de personas desconocidas para mí, todas ellas están mirando la pantalla con diversas imágenes, pero ninguno dice nada, la sala esta a media luz y mis ojos no se acostumbran a la oscuridad.

- Ah Señor Mellark por lo visto ha despertado.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Todo a su tiempo, mi nombre es Alma Coin – dice la mujer que parece ser la líder – Toma asiento junto a tu mentor. – Miro a quien me señala y veo la silueta de Haymitch que me mira con seriedad, Finnick empuja la silla y se sienta a mi lado.- gracias por su presencia señor Odair.

- Oh no hay problema – dice el, cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra veo a mi mentor, imposible él está muerto, sigo mirando alrededor y veo a Gale y a otros más "asesinados por Katniss" con vida, así que no me queda otra conclusión, estoy muerto o quizá estoy soñando pues aun no puedo morir y este es mi castigo.

- Bien donde estábamos. Ah es cierto – nos dice – Estamos preparando todo para la incursión del Capitolio, será peligro, pero la mayoría de los distritos se ha levantado, solo debemos derrotar al 2 para llegar allá, hemos.

- ¿Qué no se dio cuenta que es imposible entrar allí? – pregunta un hombre.

- Lo hicimos, liberamos a Chaff y a Beetee – dice Gale.

- Pero no las liberaron a ellas ¿verdad? – Grita Finnick visiblemente molesto, pero es interrumpido por un joven que entra en la sala y parece exhausto.

- Presidenta hay un informe de parte del Capitolio, podemos comenzar a meter los propos, lo darán en 30 minutos.

- La sesión se suspende por el momento. – dice Coin despidiéndonos a todos me quedo en donde estoy, pues se que mis piernas no me aguantarán y sigo a con la mirada Haymitch que se detiene junto a Finnick.

- Finnick ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – dice levantando los hombros – Creo que tu vencedor es el que necesita esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le digo - ¿no deberíamos estar muertos?

- No, nunca fue ese el plan. Aunque debo decir que todos nos preocupamos por ti, cuando te dispararon. – dice mi mentor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso fue diferente? Katniss te mato, casi me mata a mí, le disparó a Gale y ahora veo a todos con vida, ¿Qué acaso me volví loco?

- Creo que debes decirle la verdad – me dice con tristeza – Ven, veremos a alguien que se te dará gusto. – me dice Odair y Haymitch toma la silla de ruedas y me empuja por el pasillo, quizá porque no quiere que le confronte acerca de lo que está pasando.

Miro a Finnick, nunca hable con él, ambos somos vencedores, pero nunca cruce palabra y ahora va charlando sobre la comida y los trabajos aquí en el 13, pienso en cuando salimos del 9 el contacto con los demás mentores quedo prohibido, de modo que nunca hablamos, sé que hay varios vencedores pero ¿siguen con vida? Finnick los mencionó.

Entramos en lo que parece el área del comedor, hay varias personas sentadas a la mesa comiendo racionadamente y con un pan frente a cada uno de ellos, parece el pan de mi padre.

- Esta es la cocina, aquí están los hornos y los panaderos.

- PADRE – digo con un grito y me pongo de pie, mis piernas tiemblan y caigo en sus brazos y el me abraza, cuando supe que había muerto sentí un gran dolor, que ha sido sustituido por una alegría inmensa.

- Hijo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dice mientras me vuelve a acomodar en la silla.

- Creo que sobreviviré. ¿Pero cómo es que están con vida? – digo mirándolo, luce más delgado y enfermo.

- Katniss nos salvó – me dice mi hermano que después de terminar su labor frente al horno me saluda.

- ¿Han sabido algo de ellas? – Le pregunta a Haymitch y a Finnick.

- No – dice mi mentor. - Las cosas se salieron de control, ahora solo nos queda el plan B.

- Verán que las dos estarán bien.

- ¿dos? –digo mirando a mi mentor.

- Snow tiene a Katniss y a Annie –dice mirando a Finnick – es alguien especial para él. – Se de quien habla Annie Cresta, otra vencedora del distrito 4.

- Aunque no sé si siguen con vida – dice Finnck tristemente.

- Vamos ya va a comenzar – dice un chico mientras pasa corriendo avisando que la transmisión del Capitolio esta por empezar.

Me dirijo al área del comedor mientras veo como la gente se reúne, me sorprendo al ver a la madre de Katniss y a Prim allí, veo a la Señora Everdeen acercarse a charlar con mi padre y Prim se acerca a mí.

- Hola Peeta – me dice con una sonrisa triste.

- Hola Prim.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Cuando fui a verte, me dijeron que habías despertado.

- Si – le respondo. – ¿y tú?

- Bien, me preocupa Katniss, todos dicen que debería estar muerta. Que está muerta. – su mirada parece un poco ausente y luego sonríe - Estoy muy feliz porque despertaste.

- Verás que no es así. – Digo intentando poder comprender que está pasando, ¿Por qué estamos vivos? Me siento mareado y a punto de desmayarme.

- Quizá si lo sea, yo, sé que la herí, lo vi en su mirada. Pero me dijeron que debía hacerlo. Pero su mirada era, diferente.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿tú sabes que está pasando?

- Plutarch, él nos tenía bajo custodia en el Capitolio, pero sabes era parte de la rebelión.

- ¿Qué el que? –lo conozco se presentó ante mí en uno de los distritos, el Vigilante en Jefe, ¿entonces todos eran parte de esta rebelión?

- Y te dijo que dijeras eso.

- Si, al parecer, todo era parte del plan, con excepción de que ella fuera capturada.

El televisor se enciende y vemos al presidente Snow en lo que parece una trinchera, mirando a los habitantes del Capitolio.

- Todos saben las necesidades que han surgido a causa del levantamiento llamado Sinsajo – y todos gritan y vitorean. – Sé que están sufriendo a causa de la escases, pero créanme que todo esto pronto terminará, atacaremos sin piedad a los rebeldes.– La gente en el televisor grita emocionada. – Los distritos se han rebelado, aún tenemos la fuerza de algunos, aquellos que ustedes amaban y eran sus preferidos han sido capturados como rebeldes y han sido castigados. – Dice mirando una pantalla – Todos y cada uno de ellos, aun aquella que los engaño, que les hizo creer una historia de amor y después se convirtió en una asesina de rebeldes, pero que aun así seguía siendo la cabeza rebelde.

- Katniss – escucho a Prim llorando – En la pantalla aparece ella y en verdad es doloroso verla, la llevan casi a rastras, su cuerpo está lleno de heridas al igual que su rostro, su cabello esta enmarañado y está mucho más delgada, casi podría decir que está a punto de morir de hambre, su mirada está perdida en algún punto y cuando la sueltan sus piernas no la soportan de modo que cae al suelo de rodillas lastimándose pero no se queja, pareciera muerta en vida, sus brazos desnudos muestran moratones que sé los hicieron con inyecciones.

- ¡Que muera! ¡justicia para Panem! – Eso y muchos gritos más se escuchan en los televisores, en el 13 en cambio el silencio es total.

- Por favor, por favor, que tu voz se escuche – escucho a Prim repetir esto como una plegaria.

- Que la exoneren – se escucha un grito cuando el presidente hace silencio y las cámaras buscan el rostro de la persona que ha hablado y parece que todos guardan silencio al verla, yo no la conozco y parece que en el Capitolio es una persona reconocida.

- Deben exonerarla, no lo ven, está loca – dice ella y Prim se estremece.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- Una de las mejores psicólogas del Capitolio, la nieta más grande del presidente Snow. Felicity – La miro sorprendido.

- Señor Presidente, como médico jefe del Capitolio debo decirle que esa chica está loca no puede defenderse, ¿de que serviría que muriera? -Me quedo mirando a Katniss, su mirada está perdida, ¿loca? No puedo abandonarla, pero ¿Cómo llego a ella?

- Si exonerarla – grita otra mujer y las voces se van uniendo.

- La hemos juzgado Dra. Snow a ella y a todos los vencedores según las leyes de Panem – dice el presidente – Ahora habitantes del Capitolio y todo Panem, guardemos silencio mientras vemos su sentencia.

Veo a Finnick pararse a mi lado y coloca su mano en mi hombro como queriendo darme fuerzas, lo miro y vuelvo la mirada a la pantalla, allí esta ella en el suelo, veo que sacan a otras personas en el mismo estado, los reconozco son vencedores, algunos tan ancianos que no pueden caminar y colocan al lado de Katniss a una chica que está en el mismo estado que Katniss ambas inmóviles.

- Pueblo de Panem, según la constitución, en su artículo 34 inciso A todos los Vencedores que se vean involucrados en actos ilícitos, que inicien revuelas, o simplemente dejen de realizar sus labores de mentores serán castigados con la horca. Todos y cada uno de los presentes ha sido encontrado culpables y serán ejecutados a las 1200 horas.

- No Katniss – comienza a llorar Prim mientras la levantan entre dos guardias y comienzan a colocarle la cuerda en el cuello, y después a todos los demás, la chica a su lado está en silencio parecen un par de muñecas, miro a Finnick que cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, no puedo hacer más, no pude salvarla y me siento inútil.

Abrazo a Prim cuando comienza a contar el verdugo y todos miran el suelo, mientras yo miro la pantalla, y veo su cuerpo inerte colgado en una soga.

- Pueblo de Panem – dice el presidente siendo de nuevo tomado por las cámaras – Ese es el final de los traidores.

- Abuelo ¿Qué no ves? – grita Felicity – El que caerá serás tú el Capitolio será atacado. Esta pantomima será descubierta, porque no dices que… –y veo que varios agentes de la paz se la llevan de allí mientras la escena es cortada.

- ¿Conociste a esa chica?

- Si, trabajo en donde nos encerraron, ella quiere libertad para Panem pero no puede rebelarse a su familia, prometió ayudarme a salvar a Katniss, aunque no lo logro.

- Finnick lo siento – le digo al verlo un poco más calmado, ¿Cómo yo puedo estar así? Katniss acaba de morir y yo me siento como muerto, de hecho ese es el sentimiento desde que desperté, quizá estoy muerto y solo necesito darme cuenta de eso.

Una alarma se enciende alrededor y todos corren hacia distintas áreas.

- Peeta vamos, es la alarma de evacuación – dice Prim limpiándose las mejillas, de pronto se ha transformado en otra persona, una chica mayor - ¿puedes caminar?

- Si – digo poniéndome de pie e intentando seguirla, la gente camina rápidamente hacia una salida de emergencia, la sigo y corremos por pasillos, aun me siento un poco débil que debo detenerme.

- No te detengas – escucho un voz detrás – Yo lo llevaré Prim alcanza a tu madre.

- Vamos Peeta – dice ella ignorando a Gale e intento seguirla, llegamos a un pasillo donde la gente está formada y de pronto se cierra la compuerta.

- ¿Cuan… cuanto bajamos? – le pregunto a Prim.

- Cinco pisos – me dice – Ven iremos a mi compartimiento, después buscaremos el tuyo.

Caminamos con calma y tomamos un par de bolsos con las pertenencias que tendremos y sigo a Prim, ella me toma de la mano y continua a mi lado.

- Esto lo practicamos un millón de veces desde que llegue, se hace para saber qué hacer en caso de ataque.

- Significa que hemos sido atacados.

- Probablemente lo seremos, ven aquí estaremos mamá y yo.

Entro con ella y me siento en la cama ella se sienta enfrente de mí y comienza a llorar, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo consolarla de modo que me siento a su lado y ella se refugia en mi pecho, el dolor crece dentro de mí, la realidad me golpea como un balde de agua fría, una recuerdo viene a mi mente, unas palabras las ultimas que escuche de ella "Te amo Peeta" y siento que dejo de respirar, ella me dijo aquello que yo desee escuchar por mucho tiempo y ahora no está.

El recuerdo de su muerte regresa con más fuerza y abrazo a Prim que llorar sin parar y las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, la perdí, no pude hacer nada por ella, todo fue parte de un plan y no se cual es de pronto me siento molesto, mucho en realidad y aparto a Prim con cuidado.

- Volveré en un rato Prim – le digo depositando un beso en su frente mientras la recuesto, ha llorado tanto que no se mueve, solo se acomoda en la cama, salgo de allí para buscar a mi mentor, camino mirando varias puertas hasta que me detengo en donde lo veo.

- Ah chico – me dice pero yo lo ignoro y lo golpeo con fuerza, tanto que cae al suelo.

- Para – me dice Finnick que me detiene cuando me lanzo nuevamente sobre él.

- No, tu lo sabías – le grito mientras intento zafarme de su agarre – PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera chico? – me dice poniéndose de pie – Cálmate y siéntate para decirte de una vez todo. – Lo miro y después a Finnick dejo de luchar y me siento donde me señala, los dos se sientan uno a mi lado y el otro frente a mí.

- La verdad, ahora empieza – le digo con desesperación.

- Katniss fue visitada por el presidente el día de la cosecha, él secuestro a Prim y a su madre, Snow le dijo que debía hacer, renunciar a ser vencedora y lastimarte.

- ¿Lastimarme?

- Si, Snow pensó que de este modo tú no serías capaz de continuar con el teatro de su amorío y quizá los rebeldes solo fijaran su vista en ella. Tu padre y tu hermano me han dicho que fueron torturados por el presidente, Plutarch me lo confirmo, y Katniss fue amenazada con ellos también, ella acepto todo esto por salvar a los cuatro.

- Pero eso no me da una respuesta –digo con dolor Finnick a empezado a hacer nudos y su mirada está perdida en la cuerda.

- Al parecer el plan de Snow era convertirla en una arma y soltarla aquí de modo que mataría a todos, pero él no sabía que todos sus colaboradores eran traidores.

- ¿Por qué no la salvaron? ¿Qué paso con los demás vencedores?

- El plan era que al llegar al 12 los rebeldes atacaran, no solo allí si no en todos los distritos de ese modo salvaríamos a los Vencedores, pero Snow estaba preparado, contraataco, la señal era mi asesinato.

- ¿Pero entonces Katniss no mato a nadie?

- No – dice el – Bueno un par murieron por el impacto, el armamento fue creado por Beetee un vencedor antes de que lo capturaran, la bala al ingresar en el cuerpo generaba una corriente eléctrica que simulaba que tu sistema se detenía pues soltaba además una droga que pone en estado de invernación todo el sistema nervioso de modo que para quien solo hiciera una revisión superficial estaban muertos, todos fueron transportados por los rebeldes al 13 donde después de un par de días en que pasaba el efecto despertaban para continuar con vida.

- Entonces Katniss no mato a nadie.

- No – dice el – Ella es inocente, ella no sabía que pasaba con el arma, solo sabía que no morirían.

- Por eso le disparo a Gale y a ti, sabían que sobrevivirían.

- Así es.

- Lo que ella no supo es que tú también sobrevivirías.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella no te disparo Peeta, te disparo Roland.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Su arma era igual a la de Katniss, aunque ella no lo supo, ella pensó que moriste. El último mensaje de Felicity fue que ella dejo de vivir, cuando llego al Capitolio fue llevada a una celda en el centro psicológico, fue declarada mentalmente desorientada, Felicity creyó que fue por tu muerte, después la trasladaron a otra zona, a ella, a Annie y a otros vencedores, ella nos mantenía informados sobre Annie y Katniss, ambas estaban recluidas allí, después del cambio no supimos nada, mas que el lugar donde estaban, ella no podía pasar a esa área.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a rescatarlas? – le digo en un grito de impotencia.

- Es imposible entrar en… - De pronto un estremecimiento nos hace guardar silencio, las lucen se apagan y después de unos segundos se encienden las de emergencias puedo ver el rostro de Haymitch y Finnick gracias a la luz verde que emiten los focos.

- Empezó el ataque. Chico no tenemos suficiente gente, el ataque está planeado para dentro de dos días, el equipo salió hace unas horas para allá.

- ¿Qué pasará si lo logramos?

- Panem será libre.

- Libre – digo, de qué sirve la libertad si no está Katniss con vida, si después de toda esta lucha la he perdido.

- ¿Y Annie Cresta? – digo mirando esa Finnick que levanta la mirada al escuchar su nombre.

- Fue capturada, cuando el equipo de rescate llego por ella fueron asesinados, no pudimos rescatarla ni a ella ni a Mags la mentora de Finnick.

- Debí quedarme a su lado – dice con dolor – No debí dejarlas.

- Sabes que no tenías opción – le dice Haymitch – El presidente lo mando llamar para ir a ver a unos vips al Capitolio, venía de regreso en el tren cuando el ataque sucedió, él fue rescatado porque el tren fue interceptado.

- Lo siento Finnick.

- Por lo menos sabemos no serán torturadas nunca más, ninguna de las dos – dice el con dolor – Debo irme.

Lo vemos salir y me quedo allí mirando a mi mentor.

- Siempre fuiste parte de la rebelión.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste lo contrario?

- Porque si te capturaban y sabias algo podrías ser torturado hasta la muerte.

- ¿Fue por mi propia seguridad?

- Así es. Peeta ella todo lo hizo por mantenerte con vida, a ti y a los demás.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Pude ayudarla.

- Nadie hubiera podido, ahora roguemos por que el ataque resulte y esta guerra termine.

Y allí nos quedamos en silencio escuchando las bombas caer, sabemos que esta guerra aún no termina, pero sé que cuando eso suceda la vida no será igual para ninguno, miro mis manos y pienso en sus palabras "te amo" y siento lagrimas caer por mis mejillas pues sé que nunca podré decirle lo mismo a ella.

* * *

**Bueeeno espero que con este capitulo haya respondido las dudas que existían en muchas cosas o comentarios, aun hay más, pero creo que todo esta claro hasta ahora, Snow aun no termina con esta guerra y Alma Coin esta lista para seguir atacando. **

**Pues espero que en verdad les haya gustado este capitulo, como dije subiré uno de estos días ustedes no se estresen, gracias por leer y nos vemos por acá.**

**Besos y que la suerte este siempre de su parte. **

**IRES **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola pues aquí ando publicando, se quedo muy estresante verdad, es por esto que les publico primero de este que del otro, aunque pronto estará arriba el siguiente capitulo de "De Regreso"**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Los bombazos han terminado, después de más de seis horas, han dicho que saldremos en un par de horas quizá un día más mientras esperamos a que nos avisen los reportes de los daños. Salgo de la habitación de Haymitch y camino por los pasillos y llego al cuarto de Prim donde veo que sale la Sra. Everdeen, sus ojos están rodeados de ojeras, viste su bata medica por lo visto tiene guardia.

- Hola Peeta, ¿dormiste bien?

- Un poco.

- Lamento mucho todo esto que paso. Tu deberías estar descansando – me dice – Acabas de despertar y debes recuperar todas tus fuerzas.

- Yo también, lamento no haberla protegido.

- Ella era así – me dice con lágrimas en los ojos – Siempre protegiendo a los demás. Y nunca le dije cuan orgullosa estaba de ella.

- Señora Everdeen verá que saldremos adelante – le digo intentando sonreír aunque no lo logro- ¿Dónde esta Prim?

- Acostada, no quiso despertar.

- Ire a verla.

- Gracias.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, me duele el corazón, el hecho de pensar en ella, en su soledad y el dolor que paso, cruzo una habitación y veo a Finnick con la mirada perdida, por lo visto esta igual que yo, con el corazón quebrado, la diferencia es que yo tengo alguien más por quien ver, el ya no tiene nada o eso creo. Abro la puerta y lo llamo.

- Finn.

- Ah Peeta – me dice con el rostro lleno de lágrimas - ¿Te dejaron dormir las bombas?

- No –le digo sentándome a su lado – Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Gracias – me dice – Sabes yo prometí que la cuidaría y simplemente la deje sola, murió sola, perdida en su mundo. Y Snow la exhibio delante de todo Panem y yo... yo no hice nada.

- Finn no te culpes, no sabíamos que iban a actuar de este modo. – Pero sus palabras me golpean, ¿acaso no le prometí lo mismo? ¿No me prometí protegerla cuando fuimos elegidos tributos?

- Sé que hay algo malo Peeta, el plan se salió de control pero algo no me cuadra. -dice mirando más allá de mi, buscando quizás respuestas en lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo.

- Creo que debes calmarte un poco, veremos que todo estará bien, intentaremos recuperar lo que quede de ellas.

- ¿Cómo? – me pregunta.

- No lo sé, pero iremos a buscarlas.

- Gracias – me dice mirando un pedazo de cuerda que empieza a amarrar.

Salgo de allí y veo a Plutarch caminando por el pasillo.

- Quiero ir al Capitolio. - le digo haciendo que se detenga, no hemos hablado nunca y quisiera preguntarle ¿Cómo no nos dijo nada? ¿siempre supo los planes del 13 y del Capitolio, pero ninguna de mis decenas de preguntas salen, solo una exigencia que por lo visto no está decidido a aceptar. El me examina con la mirada y después le da a su asistente una señal para que nos deja solos.

- Peeta, buen día, no estás entrenado para hacerlo. -dice tranquilamente.

- Entrénenme.

- El ataque ya está planeado, pronto seremos libres.

- Necesito ir por Katniss.

- Peeta ella murió.

- No me importa, necesita no estar sola. – le digo con dolor. - además se lo prometí a Finnick

- Intentaré hacer algo aunque perdimos contacto con Boggs nuestro contacto allá ve a el área de entrenamiento. – dice escribiendo en aparato que lleva con él, cuando se desaparece de mi vista. Me detengo en la puerta de las Everdeen y veo durmiendo a Prim, probablemente lloro toda la noche, de modo que me doy la vuelta y busco algo que hacer para no volverme loco, quizá lo mejor sea ir a entrenar.

Han pasado tres semanas, la guerra en los distritos continua, he estado en entrenamiento este tiempo, he jurado vengarme de ese hombre que me arranco a mi familia, que intento dañarla y que mato a Katniss, lo haré, estoy seguro de eso.

Camino hacia la base pues la alarma llamándonos ha comenzado sonar, cuando entro veo a Plutarch mirando un plano del Capitolio, veo entrar a Coin y todos guardan silencio.

- Estamos listos para entrar en el Capitolio. Todos los que tienen un escuadrón asignado tienen que ir mañana a las 600 horas al hangar asignado, saldrá en sus horarios. El distrito dos está por caer. -Nos presentan un video en vivo y veo a Gale luchando en compañía de otros y luego una explosión, la nuez, la fortaleza del 2 ha caído Gale se reporta y dice que volverá esta noche al distrito 13.

Salgo rumbo al comedor donde veo a Finn y a Johanna comiendo en una mesa, me siento a su lado y sonrió, todos tenemos la misma cara, de tristeza, de incertidumbre ante lo que vendrá, ninguno de los dos fue al llamado de Coin ellos están desechos internamente para ser parte de un escuadrón.

- Sabes pudimos haberlas salvado – dice Finn con vehemencia y lo miro, hace semanas que empezamos a entrenar y cada vez que recuerdo mis entrenamientos son más intensivos al igual que los de él, Johanna es quien ha sido nuestro apoyo y aunque creí que era diferente fría y sin corazón, se ha interesado por nosotros y lo que más les admiro es el hecho de seguir entrenando aun sabiendo que no irán con nosotros.

- Hey basta Finnick – dice ella – Sabes que no podrías, ¿Qué iban a intentar? Tú con un tridente y el con un costal de harina, era imposible, hubieran muerto con ellas. – dice cansada. – Debes superar esto, por ella.

- Johanna – dice él y la mira a los ojos – Tú no sabes.

- No me digas que no lo sé, por si lo olvidaste perdí a todos, a todos Finn, tu aun tienes a tu hermana -y los miro en silencio- sabes que sobrevivió así que no digas que no tienes por que luchar. Yo no tengo a nadie, aun él tiene a su familia y a la hermanita de Katniss, deben salir adelante.

- Ella tiene razón. -le digo y como un poco de lo que hay en mi bandeja.

- Además mañana al amanecer iremos a cortarle la yugular a Snow – Finnick sonríe y se pone de pie.

- Finn no podemos ir, no nos lo autorizaron -dice ella.

- No necesito el permiso de nadie. Me voy a dormir – dice él y me quedo mirando mi plato.

- Beetee quiere hablar contigo – me dice – Tiene algo para ti.

- Gracias.

Camino por el pasillo y llego al área donde está el único vencedor del distrito 3 que sobrevivió. Es la primera vez que hablaré con él cuando entro en la habitación el me examina y sonríe.

- Vaya que era una buena imitación.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Ah de nada, olvídalo - Que bueno que viniste, ven tengo equipo para ti, me han dicho que se te da el uso de lanza.

- Si, no soy muy bueno, pero si.

- Bien, tengo algo para ti, al igual que una arma, vamos para enseñarte como usarla. – Después de un rato no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

- a que te referías que era una buena imitación.

- Pues – dice mirando hacia el frente y parece dudar un poco – Yo vi a Katniss, antes de que nos rescataran.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si y a Annie, ellas estaban cerca de la celda donde estábamos, quizá puerta con puerta, no lo sé, pero tu estabas allí.

- ¿Yo? imposible.

- Si, pero no, al parecer el Capitolio logró hacer mutos muy parecidos a las personas, no sabía que eran capaces de eso, pero lucía idéntico a ti.

- ¿y que sucedió?

- Torturaron a Katniss, por días, grito por muchos días hasta que un día se detuvo, algo le hicieron que cambió y te asesino fríamente, eso me sorprendió al principio creí que eras tu, Chaff y Annie también lo creyeron, cuando llego a esa celda tu entraste y ella lloraba después de su tortura, intento tocarte pero saliste sin siquiera mirarla, después ella sin pensarlo dos veces te mato. En ese momento supe que era un muto.

- ¿por que? ¿Como lo sabes?

- Pues - dice cuando la puerta se abre y entra un soldado y nos mira - Debes de irte, mañana es un gran día.

Y sin decir más me despacha y salgo pensando en sus palabras, pero también preguntándome si estaba tan cerca de ellos, ¿Por qué no la rescataron? doy vuelta en un pasillo y camino por los vacíos corredores y me detengo al escuchar la voz de Prim antes de girar. Veo que no está sola, parece molesta por el tono en que está hablando.

- Gale, espera, deja de escapar, dime la verdad, ¿fuiste tú? - Los veo desde la oscuridad y por lo visto volvió del 2.

- Prim… - dice el pero no se gira, me quedo en la oscuridad mirándolos, ella parece deshecha y el culpable.

- Necesitas decírmelo.

- ELLA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA TRAIDORA.

- Sabes que no fue así – le dice con lágrimas – Ella pudo haberse salvado, debiste haberla rescatado, era tu misión.

- ¿Y qué? Permitir que llegará aquí a asesinarnos a todos, era una pieza del Capitolio.

- No estás seguro de eso. Solo porque ella lo escogió a él y no a ti, ¿lo estás haciendo por despecho?

- No sabes nada. - dice girandose y veo dolor y mucho enojo en su mirada.

- Claro que sí – dice ella con un grito – Si no fuera porque te dijeron que ella estaba protegiendo a la familia de Peeta ¿la habrías salvado?

- La amaba Prim.

- No es verdad – dice con enojo – Si eso hubiera sido cierto el día que incursionaron en el Capitolio para rescatar a Beetee la hubieras salvado, a ella y a Annie, las abandonaste. Era tu trabajo. – La veo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, me quedo allí en la oscuridad, las palabras de Prim me responden mis preguntas, espero a que se marche y camino hacia el único que me puede responder.

Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de mi mentor y me abre la puerta donde lo veo, desde hace tiempo no toma ni una gota de alcohol, se ha ejercitado con nosotros de modo que se ve mucho más joven que antes y fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede chico?

- Necesitamos hablar –digo pasando sin su autorización y me dejo caer en la cama. – Hay algo que no me has dicho verdad, sobre Katniss.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pudieron rescatarla, cuando fueron por Beetee. ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo escuche. - el me miro y suspiró con fuerza mientras se removía su cabello.

- Si, tienes razón – dice el mirándome con tristeza – Lo siento chico, pero ella ya no era nuestra Katniss.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Ella mató a uno de los nuestros por proteger al presidente, ella no existe más.

- Eso no es verdad, imposible, ella nunca estaría del lado del Capitolio.

- Lo hizo, así que Gale no la salvo, de no ser por un guardia que la protegió hubiera muerto por causa de él.

- No imposible. Era su amigo.

- Bueno las amistades se ven puestas a prueba en los momentos más difíciles y bueno el chico creyó que era lo mejor, no podía ver morir a alguien más del 12.

- ¿No la rescato? ¿Pudo hacerlo?

- Si – dijo Haymitch cansado. - ¿pero cómo te has enterado?

- Prim se lo ha dicho, en verdad Lo mataré – digo poniéndome de pie. Probablemente Beetee no haya dicho nada de lo sucedido a nadie, así que mejor lo guardo para mí.

- Cálmate – me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro – ahora no tenemos nada que hacer, solo, guarda esa ira para destruir al Presidente, ve a dormir.

**PoV Haymitch.**

Veo a Peeta marcharse y me siento en mi cama, reposo mi cabeza en mis manos y pienso en como Prim debe sentirse mal por lo que le dijo a Gale, ella sabía que eran amigos, ¿Cómo supo que ella había casi podido ser rescatada? Alguien debió habérselo dicho.

No puedo dejarme de culpar, pude haberla ayudado más de lo que lo hice, debí traerla conmigo, pero nuestra prioridad era Beetee, no esperaba verla allí, las últimas noticias de Felicity era que las habían trasladado. Mientras pienso en los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a no rescatarla.

Después de que despertamos fuimos convocados para ir a salvar a los tributos capturados, Peeta aún continuaba inconsciente de modo que Finnick, Johanna y yo fuimos enviados junto con un escuadrón espacial donde iba Gale.

Irrumpimos en el Capitolio, donde nos dijeron nuestros contactos que los tenían, a todos en una área privada, llegamos y encontramos solo a Chaff y a Beetee, esperaba verla, y probablemente el también, cuando veníamos de regreso con los rescatados seguimos buscándola a ella y a Annie, pero ninguna apareció las celdas estaban vacías, cuando nos topamos con un pasillo lleno de guardias los cuales no tuvimos problemas en eliminar y al fondo vimos una puerta con el escudo de Panem tallado, Gale no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta sentado detrás de su escritorio nos encontramos con el presidente.

- Así que ustedes son los que están haciendo tanto alboroto. Debería bajar su arma.

- Pues no se preocupe no vera como… - dijo pero un par de detonación nos hizo girarnos y vimos que han caído dos de nuestros acompañantes y me sorprendí al ver a Katniss apuntando a Gale con su arma mientras su mirada esta vacía.

- Creo que usted es el que debe bajar su arma.

- ¿Katniss que haces?

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor? – pregunto mientras se acerca sin dejar de apuntarnos.

- Si Srita Everdeen ¿Dónde está el resto de la guardia?

- Señor los han matado.

- Creo que debes eliminarlos – dice el Presidente poniéndose de pie.

- Si Señor – Gale sigue con el arma al presidente que sale por una puerta trasera mientras no deja de apuntarle.

- Katniss, ¿Qué te hicieron? Nos dijeron que estabas bien.

- ¿Bien? Si estoy bien ahora que veo la verdad. Detente o te dispararé.

- Lo has hecho una vez.

- Pues ahora si haré que permanezcas muerto – dijo mirando la puerta por donde salió el presidente. – Bajen sus armas o no dudaré en disparar.

- Gale lo tenemos – escuchamos una voz y ella se gira y dispara, la mirada de Gale al ver que era parte de su escuadrón es de ira, Katniss lo mato sin ningún sentimiento de culpa a el y dos más.

- Vámonos – dice Gale mientras comienzan los disparos, yo lo sigo viendo pero me quedo en el mismo lugar mirando a Katniss que ha sido herida y esta oculta detrás de una puerta, pero debemos irnos pues más fuerzas de vigilantes están llegando.

- Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros. – Le digo.

- No permitiré que nadie más muera – dice Gale deteniéndome. – Es una orden. – Lo miro molesto y salgo detrás de él, dejando a mi vencedora herida en el Capitolio.

Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis recuerdos y abro la puerta para ver a Finnick con una mirada perdida.

- Haymitch no podré hacerlo – dice el chico mirándome con ojos vidriosos.

- Finn.

- Creí que la venganza podía ser un buen combustible para esto, pero me siento demasiado desesperado por no que no pude ayudarla, sé que no me entiendes.

- Lo hago –digo y le cuento lo que paso en el Capitolio, aunque andábamos juntos allí él estaba en otra zona y no le mencione nada de esto.

- ¿Por qué crees que actuó así?¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

- Beetee dice que usaron con ella algo llamado "secuestro" y le dejaron la mente en blanco, solo con mentiras, de modo que solo era un robot que seguía órdenes.

- ¿le disparo Gale?

- Si - digo suspirando – creí que no sobreviviría pero solo lo hizo para morir como todos los demás.

- ¿por eso la colgaron? ¿por dejarlos escapar?

- No lo sé – hay cosas que no entiendo, todo ha pasado tan rápido y esto parece no terminar.

- Haymitch nos vengaremos.

- Lo sé.

Y ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando el tiempo pasar, Finn no irá ni Johanna y en estos momentos Peeta esta enceguecido por el enojo y sé por experiencia propia que ese es el peor ingrediente para buscar venganza.

* * *

**Bueno pues ya saben un poco más de todo lo que paso en el Capitolio por vista de Beetee, Haymitch, Gale y todos los demás. **

**Prim debe haber sufrido al saber lo que Gale hizo, ¿que creen ustedes? Bueno aun hay cosas que aclarar y una venganza que hacer, así que bueno no dejen de seguir esta historia por el mismo link y en la misma pagina. **

**Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y por agregarme a favoritos. En verdad soy muy feliz. **

**Nos vemos por aquí y les dejo los mejores deseos para este fin de semana, disfruten cada segundo y.**

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO. **

**IRES **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, ok no tengo perdón lo sé pero era subir ahora o poner una nota del paro total del fic hasta julio... :( en fin espero que aunque sea corto les agrade y no les haga muchos nudos. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece todo es de Suzanne.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**PoV Peeta.**

Cuando marchamos al amanecer rumbo al Capitolio miro a Gale que va perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cuál es el sentimiento por abandonar tu mejor amiga a un destino como la muerte? Lo miro y no puedo sentir más que lastima, pienso en el dolor que debe sentir por haberla traicionado, en las lagrimas de Prim derramadas en su cama mientras le hacia compañía y todo el odio que sentía simplemente fue transformado en lastima y creo que eso es peor que el odio.

Es difícil expresar lo que sucede en una guerra, más cuando se da sin sentido y sin un deseo real de dañar a alguien, cuando en realidad es una lucha por la justicia y por tener un futuro mejor. La destrucción acaba con todos, aun con los más cuerdos, daña lazos que se creían irrompibles y crea alianzas más fuertes que un diamante.

Irrumpimos en el Capitolio antes de que caiga la noche, los gritos de las personas nos dicen que todo esto es un pandemonio, lluvias de balas, niños perdidos llorando en soledad, personas muertas por las calles y trampas puestas por el Capitolio activándose en cada esquina, es como si hubiese vuelto a la arena, pero aquí todos los capitolinos mueren y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando irrumpimos en la mansión presidencial nuestro escuadrón es el primero en detener las fuerzas armadas, los agentes de la paz corren y disparan a matar, pero nosotros los evadimos, sabemos dónde está la oficina del presidente, de modo que vamos hacia allá y al abrir todo por lo que luchamos ha sido en vano, o mejor dicho ya no hay por que luchar, la guerra ha terminado.

- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – dice Gale quitándose el casco mientras miramos a todo el equipo de protección muerto, por suerte Boggs no estaba entre ellos. Camino hacia el escritorio y veo al presidente Snow, tiene una horrible herida en su vientre que sangra gravemente, no se salvará.

- Señor Mellark – dice él y me regala una sonrisa – Sabe tenía esperanzas en usted, desde el principio, creo que capturé a la persona incorrecta.

- Usted la mató.

- Sabe pase tanto tiempo preocupándome porque ustedes no hicieran algo contra mi gobierno, que no pensé en que Coin me destruiría desde dentro.

- Usted asesino a Katniss y a todos esos en los distritos.

- ¿Sabes para quien estas trabajando? – y al decir esto tose y puedo ver la sangre saliendo de su boca.

- No lo escuches Peeta – grita Gale mientras ve a los heridos.

- Ella no cambiará las cosas, pero solo te diré algo, ella la entrego. – Y con esto él me sonríe y veo como la vida se escapa de sus ojos. – Habla con Boggs si aún está vivo. – dice antes de morir.

- Murió – le digo a Haymitch que después de ver a los heridos camina hacia mí.

- Ven avisemos que el presidente está muerto, hemos ganado.

Mientras los agentes de la paz se rinden y los rebeldes tomamos el Capitolio siento como si todo fuera una mentira, ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué es no real? No lo sé, las palabras del presidente Snow traspasan mis oídos. "Ella la entrego"

- ¿Encontraron a alguien más?

- su equipo de preparación – dice Haymitch y cuando camino por un pasillo más abajo. – Y Boggs está herido.

- ¿Qué? ¿dónde?

- En el centro de entrenamiento.

Caminamos hacia donde nos indican, los habitantes del Capitolio están todos congregados en una área específica, los rebeldes en otro cuidando a los pocos agentes de la paz que continúan con vida.

- Portia – digo cuando la puerta se abre y veo a mi estilista que tiene su cuerpo herido, al igual que los del resto del equipo, pero no están solos, Cinna y el equipo de preparación están con ellos, por lo visto lo capturaron con vida cuando yo supuestamente "morí"aunque Coin creía que habían muerto, ¿que mas esta ocultando esa mujer? - ¿están bien?

- Si – dice el estilista mirándonos. - ¿Cómo esta Katniss?

- Vamos – dice Haymitch y llama a varios rebeldes para que los lleven a la enfermería.

- Peeta – me dice Cinna – Necesitas encontrarla. – me dice ansioso y me mira con dolor.

- Te llevaremos a la enfermería, hablaremos allá – le digo mientras lo detienen antes de que pierda la conciencia.

Coin ha llegado al Capitolio, un nuevo gobierno se levantará de las cenizas de Panem, los capitolinos están esperando en sus hogares, los rebeldes terminan con los pocos que aún siguen levantándose, aunque sin Snow al frente, no hay mucho que hacer.

- Hey – escucho la voz de Finnick – Nos llaman al centro de mando. - por lo visto llegó en compañía de la nueva presidenta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Reunión de vencedores. Iré en un momento, tengo que hablar con alguien. – Digo caminando con rapidez y entrando en la habitación donde me han dicho que esta Boggs.

Entro en la habitación y veo los tubos de respiración y las sondas conectadas al hombre, está despierto y me mira y sonríe y no esta solo, en una camilla a su lado esta también otro hombre que no creí volver a ver, el guardia privado de Katniss, pero parece estar en estado comatoso.

- Vaya Mellark – dice entre jadeos – Sobreviviste.

- Usted también. – le digo.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Vengo a preguntarle sobre Katniss.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- Snow me dijo que Coin la entregó ¿es cierto?

- ¿Confía en las palabras de ese hombre? – me pregunta mientras mira la cama de al lado y observa un momento el cuerpo de Roland.

- Ya no se en que creer, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

- Quizá, creo que al final tenemos que confiar en alguien. Intente ayudarla aun contra las órdenes de Alma y sobre los sirvientes de Snow.

- ¿Qué ordenes?

- Ella podía ver la influencia de Katniss hacia las masas, después de su victoria, cuando lo que nunca espero fue que el presidente se le adelantara.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Ella estaba moviendo las piezas entre los rebeldes en los distritos, el plan era destruir la arena y secuestrar a Katniss en el Vasallaje. Sabes ella sabía que ustedes volverían a la arena.

- ¿a que te refieres? –digo casi sin respirar ¿volver a la arena?

- Si, eso decía la tarjeta, el padre de Coin fue un capitolino, parte de los que hicieron los juegos del hambre, conocía cada vasallaje, ustedes volverían esta vez, sabes que su padre fue envenenado por Snow, no, eso pocos lo saben, fue el presidente anterior a él, Coin juro venganza y huyo antes de ser asesinada por él.

- ¿Entonces era solo una venganza personal?

- Podría decirse, pero ella no quería a Katniss como la cara rebelde, tu en cambio podías ser ese rostro y ella no tenía el temor de que quisieras usurpar su lugar, desgraciadamente esa bala no te correspondía y perdió mucho tiempo esperando tu recuperación.

- Pero tu estuviste con ella ¿ella quería que la mataras?

- Bingo – dice el con una sonrisa forzada – Esa fue mi misión, ser parte de su guardia personal y asesinarla, pero ¿Cómo asesinar a alguien inocente? ¿A alguien que solo actúa en defensa propia?

- ¿sabías que era inocente?

- Si, aunque hubo un momento en que dude de ella, creí que el secuestro había borrado todo de ella y solo era una pieza del Capitolio, pero algo la hizo cambiar.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Me salvo – dijo – Cuando vinieron por los vencedores, ella estaba en una celda, ese era mi momento para asesinarla, pero no pude hacerlo, unos rebeldes no me reconocieron y cuando creí que iba a morir, ella me quito del camino de la bala. Después vi a Annie Cresta, pero estaba herido y bueno termine en el grupo de Roland.

- Entonces ¿ellas escaparon? Entonces ¿Cuándo fue que las capturaron para poder ejecutarlas?

- No eran ellas – dijo con una sonrisa Boggs – El presidente no las encontró, pero no podía permitir que la gente lo supiera, crees que estarían felices de que podían entrar en el Capitolio llevándose a todos y dejando solo un rastro de muerte, no era algo que los capitolinos aceptarán de su gobierno, de modo que las crearon.

- ¿las…? – no puedo continuar me siento enfermo por sus palabras.

- No se quiénes eran, pero no eran ni Cresta ni Everdeen, ellas estaban retenidas y torturadas por Roland, venganza personal por el disparo que Katniss le proporcionó y le dejo inútil el lado derecho del cuerpo.

- Esto es demasiado – digo intentando encontrar el hilo de lo que sucede – Entonces ¿Dónde están?

- Ahora, no lo sé, se que Katniss, ella iba herida de modo que no pudo llegar lejos, Annie la ayudo. Solo se que escaparon cuando los rebeldes atacaron, probablemente murieron entre tantas vainas colocadas por el Capitolio.

- Y dime ¿Quién mató al presidente?

- Yo – dice con una sonrisa – Era su guardia personal, después del escape Katniss volví aquí, fue demasiado fácil, pero creo que Coin es más peligrosa que él.

- Peeta – dijo Haymitch entrando en la habitación – Te estamos esperando.

- Ten cuidado chico y si la encuentras lucha por protegerla.

Finnick nos espera fuera, por lo visto él le dijo dónde encontrarme, caminamos en silencio, por lo visto la poca esperanza que tenía de encontrarla ha desaparecido. Pero yo tengo información útil, pero ¿Cómo utilizarla? ¿Cómo saber en quien confiar? Recuerdo las palabras de Boggs tenemos que confiar en alguien. Miro a las dos personas a mi lado y veo en quien debo confiar.

- Bienvenidos – escucho la voz de Coin cuando entramos, por lo visto éramos los últimos. Nos sentamos junto a Johanna y Haymitch y ella comienza a hablar.

- Como vencedores de los juegos del Hambre, han resultado ser personas valiosas para el gobierno, valiosas por su desempeño militar y su interés por las personas, es por esto que los hemos convocado para llegar a una decisión unánime. Retomaremos unos últimos juegos del hambre, con gente del Capitolio.

- ¿Qué? – digo poniéndome en pie - ¿Qué acaso por esto no comenzó la lucha? Para detener esto.

- Sabemos que puede resultarles desagradable, pero es como el cierre a esta matanza durante 75 años, pero ahora lo haremos con capitolinos. Su decisión será la que nos diga si lo hacemos o no.

- Yo voto que no – le digo rotundamente.

- No – dice Finnick – Y Annie hubiera votado igual.

- ¿Por qué no? – dice Johanna – Además Snow tiene varios nietos en edad elegible.

- Estoy con Johanna – dice Chaff que está a su lado y mira a Beetee.

- Voto que no – Dice Beetee y después a Coin.

- Eso nos deja dos opciones yo voto que sí – dice Coin – depende de usted Sr. Abernathy.

- Yo digo que si – dice Haymitch – Por ella.

- Esta decidido, y otra cosa, permanecerán dentro, deseo su seguridad como vencedores sobre todo - dice mirándonos de modo que volverán al 13 cuando sea seguro anunciaremos quienes son los vencedores.

- ¿Pero acaso ahora no es seguro? - dice Johanna.

- Necesitamos que las cosas se calmen. Ahora vayan a sus lugares asignados tendremos la cosecha y daré un discurso a todo Panem. - Ella me mira y se da la vuelta, ¿porque nos retiene? ¿acaso sabe de Katniss? Siento mis manos temblar y se que debo encontrarla antes que Alma, pues se que aun esta viva.

Cuando salgo enfrento a Haymitch en el pasillo el me mira y puedo ver un rastro de dolor en sus ojos.

- Crees que ella quería esto. Ella no es una asesina.

- No lo era –me dice y suspira – Pero ella merece ser vengada, por aquellos que desearon su muerte.

- No es así, que tal si ella esta con vida.

- Imposible – me dice pero veo un destello en su mirada. – Ella no sobrevivió la vi herida.

- Pero no estaba sola. – digo – La buscaré y la encontraré, debemos encontrarla.

- Peeta – me dice el y me detiene – Debes aceptar lo inevitable.

- Lo inevitable es quedarme aquí y no luchar por ella.

Salgo de la mansión presidencial y veo a agentes de paz por todos lados, ahora lucen diferentes, sin sus cascos que les cubren el rostro, todos miran a los sobrevivientes y camino hacia donde me indican para tomar asiento en las sillas preparadas para nosotros, ocultas a la vista de todos, pero que nos permiten presenciar todo a nuestro alrrededor, Prim está sentada al lado de su madre más allá, entre mi padre y mi hermano.

Cuando suena la música veo a Coin salir al balcón, los agentes de la paz presentan sus armas en forma respetuosa, pero hay algo que no me gusta, Coin comienza a hablar y de pronto veo un destello, un arma fuera de lugar, un civil apunta a Coin.

- NO – grito poniéndome en pie pero es demasiado tarde, la presidenta cae del podio sin vida, la gente comienza a gritar y todos comienzan a correr cuando busco al culpable, parece haber desaparecido entre la multitud.

Finnick y Johanna estan a mi lado mientras buscamos al culpable que parece haber desaparecido entre la multitud, mientras los guardias detienen a civiles buscando al culpable. Plutarch comienza a hablar a calmar a las multitudes, somos acarreados todos los vencedores al interior del edificio, pero no quiero volver, pues se que ellas están aquí y debo encontrarlas.

- Finn ¿ella? - pregunta Johanna.

- Murió – escucho decir a mi mentor que se detienen junto a nosotros tres

– Eran civiles y vi por donde se fueron ¿quieren investigar? – dice ella y nos mira a Finn y a mí.

- No creo que sea prudente – dice Haymitch - Ademas no podemos salir - dice señalando una puerta donde se han apostado los guardias.

- Vamos, podemos ver quien nos hizo el favor de acabar con ella. - Dice Finn y me sorprendo por sus palabras, debo preguntarle a que se refiere con esto.

- Chicos – dice Haymitch acercándose a nosotros – Tenemos que ir dentro, Plutarch tiene una reunión para nombrar a alguien en lugar de Coin y nos necesita. – Vamos Peeta - me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro - si esta viva, pronto prometo que la buscaremos – me dice y Finn me mira con una interrogación en la mirada.

- Te lo diré después – digo rendido mientras seguimos a mi mentor hacia el centro de entrenamiento que en estos momentos funciona como centro de operaciones.

* * *

**Bueno la verdad ya estamos en la recta final, pero la verdad aun no pienso mucho en eso, he tenido un buen de cosas que hacer y he estado en cama por muchas diversas situaciones y enfermedades, pero gracias a Dios me estoy recuperando, pero tengo que apurarme porque mi tiempo para la tesis lo tengo encima y voy super retrasada. **

**Así que aquí esta la actualización, tarde, ya se muy tarde, pero seguro. Espero que les guste, ya termino la guerra, al fin! ahora bueno veremos que sucede. **

**Espero pronto actualizar, lo intentare. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y agregarme a favoritos. **

**Besos y espero que la suerte este siempre de su parte!**

**IRES **


	17. Chapter 17

**Es una sorpresa verme pronto, bueno no tanto, pero quiero actualizar antes de ocuparme completamente con mi mes mortal de actividades finales que al fin me haran un ente libre. ¡Ieee! pero bueno ¿quien es libre verdaderamente en esta vida? **

**Discleimer. Nada de los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, bueno quizá un poster, mi dije de sinsajo y la cobija de Peeta, pero de ahi en fuera todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Nos vemos abajo. **

**IRES **

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Abro los ojos y veo una escena en televisión allí esta Katniss a punto de ser ahorcada frente a todo Panem me muevo con dolor y cuando un grito va a salir de mi garganta este se queda atrapado en ella, pues allí mismo a su lado estoy yo parada.

"Imposible" repite una voz una y otra vez en mi cabeza y creo que me volveré más loca de lo que ya estoy.

- Levantenla– dice alguien y me giro y veo a un hombre con la mitad del rostro paralizado y me mira con sus ojos inyectados con sangre.

- ¿Qué quieren? – digo mientras tiemblo hasta la médula.

- ¿Qué rayos le administraste al Sinsajo?

- No se de que me habla.

- Habla – y siento un golpe en mi mejilla que de no haber estado sostenida, me hubiese mandado al otro lado de la habitación. - acaso eres estúpida. – me quedo en silencio mientras me golpea de nuevo y me dejan en el suelo de la jaula donde estoy metida. – No la alimenten hasta que decida hablar. – veo al guardia que deja a la puerta mirarme y asentir y se marcha todo el resto de la comitiva.

Gritos, una y otra vez resuenan en mi celda, en los corredores y quizá hasta el cielo mismo, se a quien le pertenecen, ¿acaso no piensan dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué no nos dejan morir?

- Toma –dice el guarida entregándome una manzana. – Come. – la miro y después a él. – No esta envenenada. – Mi estómago ruge y la tomo y le zampo una mordida.

- Gracias –digo con la boca llena. – ¿Donde esta Katniss?

- Aquí - dice señalando una puerta – Creo que se han rendido con ella.

- ¿Quién grita?

- No lo sé – dice él y se sienta junto a mi celda – Pero creo que no es correcto que las golpean como lo hacen. Además dicen que la guerra está por terminar.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, están en el Capitolio, la fuerza rebelde entro en el distrito 2 y están por derrotarlo.

- Boggs – dice un hombre y él se pone de pie y lo mira – Iremos a ayudar al Capitolio – Protegelas con tu vida. Sube a la estación. Vendrán por ellas al amanecer.

- Si Señor – dice él, ve a su superior irse y me mira. – Aléjate. –dice mientras abre la puerta y me apunta con el arma.

- ¿Qué estás?

- Ven – dice mientras abre otra puerta y me mete dentro – Quédate aquí. – Lo veo cerrar y se marcha dejándome en una celda oscura, mucho más oscura que la mía.

Suspiro y me dejo caer al suelo mientras reviso la habitación con mi mirada, en el fondo veo a alguien y me siento asustada mientras me acerco.

- ¿Quién está allí? – cuando mi mirada se acostumbra a la oscuridad puedo ver la silueta de una persona, Katniss -Katniss – digo con un susurro intentando que me escuche, pero ¿de qué me servirá? parece muerta.

- Katniss despierta soy Annie.

- ¿Annie? – dice ella y su rostro esta amoratado y con sangre seca en su rostro.

- Si Annie Cresta. – digo mientras coloco su cabeza en mis rodillas - Oh Katniss, estarás bien – digo mientras le acaricio el cabello, ella tiembla y se abraza contra mí.

- Tengo miedo – me dice mientras comienza a llorar.

- Vamos, estaremos bien.

Guardo silencio mientras remuevo su cabello que está pegado a su cráneo probablemente por la sangre que le han sacado a golpes y me siento muy triste e impotente, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? Pienso en Finnick y no se que ha pasado con él, probablemente murió en el ataque al tren, hace tantos días que estamos encerradas, de un lugar a otros hemos sido transferidas y cuando pensé que seríamos libres, nuevamente nos han atrapado.

Entran a nuestra celda y nos llevan a rastras por oscuros pasillos, puertas herméticamente cerradas y profundidades ocultas del Capitolio, si es que aún seguimos aquí, entramos en una habitación donde colocan a Katniss en una plancha de acero y a mí en una silla.

- ¿Qué harán con nosotras? – pregunto a un agente, el sin mirarme dice.

- Serán juzgadas.

- ¿Por qué? – escucho decir a una enfermera que parece enferma al mirar el estado en que Katniss se encuentra.

- Crímenes de guerra.

- Pero merecen un juicio, el presidente.

- No – dice el hombre. – Yo tomaré esa decisión. Además ellas ya fueron enjuiciadas por eso.

- Pero la Srita Cresta no está en sus cinco sentidos, los decretos de…

- ¿Está diciendo que usted sabe más que yo?

- No

- Además ella es la asesina – dice él hombre señalándome y miro sorprendida a las personas que hablan como si nosotros no existiéramos. ¿a quién asesine? - acaso ¿piensa protegerla? qué pues argumentará locura. – dice el hombre y lo escucho reír – Todo lo hizo en sus cinco sentidos, también el Sinsajo aun cuando me disparo.

- Señor debo decir ellas son Vencedoras, tienen derechos, tienen inmunidad.

- ¿inmunidad? – escucho que se ríe.

- Deseo hablar con el presidente.

- Ustedes no tienen que hablar con nadie, solo conmigo. Y si se le ocurre decir algo, su hijo.

- No – dice la enfermera asustada.

- Además el Sinsajo me pertenece. – de pronto esa voz la recuerdo, y un escalofrió me recorre, no el murió quiero decir pero llega claramente su nombre a mi mente ROLAND.

- ¿Entonces qué hará con ellas?

- Usted puede marcharse, y llévese a la loca con usted.

- No – digo asustada, no puedo dejar a Katniss no con ese hombre que llego al distrito 4 en compañía de Katniss y ordeno la muerte de mi hermano y muchos más.

- Mañana vendré por ella – dice la mujer. – Ahora debemos atender a Katniss o morirá. – Un guardia me encadena a la silla al lado de la plancha donde esta Katniss y me quedo en silencio viendo como comienzan a curar sus heridas.

Yo no puedo ayudarla y sin ninguna precaución la mueven de la plancha a una camilla y le coloca las inyecciones sin cuidado en sus brazos, me pone una bata blanca al igual que a ella, después de horas mientras le suturan sus heridas y le hacen cirugía en la herida donde le dispararon nos llevan a otra habitación con solo una cama y una silla, allí nos dejan encerradas de nuevo con un poco de agua y comida rancia.

Despierto con la sirena de una alarma y luces rojas por todos los corredores, la puerta está abierta, algunas personas corren fuera y alguien se detiene frente a nuestra celda. Cuando la puerta se abre veo que es una chica que me mira asustada y me hace señas de que la siga, pero estoy encadenada y Katniss aunque esta despertar continua en ese estado comatoso que probablemente lo que le administran le induce.

- No puedo, no puedo dejarla, además estoy encadenada – Ella mira a Katniss que ha abierto los ojos y mira alrededor asustada y después a mí. y nos urge a que la acompañemos, se aleja y después regresa con lo que probablemente son las llaves para abrir mi grillete.

- Vamos Katniss, debemos escapar.

- Escapar – dice ella mientras la ayudo a levantarse, ella se queja y lleva su mano a su costado, cuando la bajo de la camilla, su peso es mayor que mi fuerza de modo de caemos al suelo, ella no puede sostenerse y no puedo ayudarla.

- Vamos te ayudaremos – le pero somos detenidas por un par guardias que nos apuntan. Una, dos, tres detonaciones me hacen estremecer, cuando abro los ojos los guardias están en el suelo.

- No les queda mucho tiempo – dice el guardia que me dio la manzana, veo que es mayor, Boggs recuerdo se llamaba, tiene una herida en un costado y nos apunta hacia una puerta.

- Por allí nadie las seguirá intentaré darles suficiente tiempo. - la chica pelirroja que nos ha salvado la toma de uno de sus brazos y corre arrastrando a Katniss y a mi con ella, nos mira de vez en cuando cruzamos las calles que están siendo atacadas y entramos en callejones y gente cayendo a diestra y siniestra, la chica delante de nosotros se detiene y mueve cajas descubriendo un pequeño respirador y nos indica que entremos, miro a Katniss y la arrastro a ese lugar, la chica entra detrás de nosotros y vuelve a ocultar la entrada, de nuevo estamos encerradas.

**Pov Katniss. ****  
**

_Abro los ojos en mi vieja habitación, de pronto siento que todo me duele, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Veo a Darius y a la otra chica Avox, los dos están allí, la puerta se abre y pasa Portia, la estilista de Peeta, que me mira preocupada._

_- Katniss – me dice en un susurro - ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si, ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_- Tengo que arreglarte, Cinna ya no estará contigo._

_- ¿Dónde está? – me siento asustada._

_- Los rebeldes lo tienen, ¿Por qué se separaron? Katniss tengo que decirte algo Roland mato a Peeta y tu a Roland – me dice en un susurro que me es difícil escucharla yo le contesto en el mismo tono._

_- ¿Rebeldes?_

_- Oh Katniss – dice ella - Debemos arreglarte._

_- ¿Dime sabes si Cinna está bien?_

_- No, no he sabido de él desde hace tiempo – y con eso mis temores se confirman, no lo volveré a ver._

_Portia en persona se encarga de arreglarme y vestirme para mi conversación con el presidente pero no vuelve a pronunciar palabra, entran dos agentes de la paz y se quedan con nosotras hasta que estoy lista, caminamos por pasillos que nunca había recorrido y entramos en lo que parece ser las oficinas de los juegos del hambre, donde toda la masacre se realiza._

_- Ah Srita. Everdden – me dice el presidente con una sonrisa – Venga tome asiento. Le dije que debía tener cuidado y cómo ve las cosas se salieron de control, usted no pudo controlar su fuego._

_- ¿Acaso era mi deber? O es que el fuego ya existía, pero solo que faltaba alguien que le diera un poco de fuerza. – Sus labios se estiran y me mira sin cambiar su expresión._

_- Quiero que me diga – en ese momento se enciende una pantalla detrás de él – ¿qué se siente ser la culpable de la muerte de miles de personas? – siento un sudor frio recorrerme la espalda y miro la pantalla, allí puedo reconocer el distrito 12, mi hogar._

_- No – digo sin aire – por favor._

_- Le dije que habría repercusiones. – las bombas comienzan a caer, las cámaras lo filman, la Veta, los comercios, las minas, veo a la gente correr, gente cubierta de fuego intentando huir, pero es imposible, mi hogar ha sido destruido. - Ahora es el momento de rendirse y hablar con los rebeldes, detenga esto antes de que la humanidad solo sea un recuerdo._

_- NUNCA – le grito – SI VOY A MORIR, VOY A MORIR PELEANDO – me lanzo hacia el, intentando matarlo con mis propias manos, pero alguien detrás de mi me detiene._

_- Bien, entonces llévensela, Boggs ya saben qué hacer._

_Abro los ojos con mucho dolor, estoy sentada en una habitación oscura, no puedo ver ni siquiera mi nariz, pero escucho ruidos a mi alrededor, tengo miedo, las pesadillas parecen ser parte de la realidad, las luces se encienden._

_- Bien –dice un médico que aparece de pronto a mi lado, sus tatuajes son flourecentes y se que brillan en la oscuridad. – Estas lista pequeño Sinsajo._

_- ¿Qué quieren?_

_- Nos dirás todo sobre la rebelión, como te han contactado. – Y en ese momento el dolor es terrible, inicia en mis pies y sube por todo mi cuerpo, ¿electricidad? No lo se pero quiero morir, por favor, déjenme no se nada… intento gritar pero no puedo, solo se que un grito desgarrados es lo que puedo proferir._

_- Ella no sabe nada – grita alguien cuando el dolor se detiene – No sabe nada, nunca le dijimos – abro los ojos y veo a Annie golpeando con sus manos el cristal, esta sola, pero parece herida, me mira con ojos desorbitados._

_- Ahora comenzaremos contigo, serás nuestra arma secreta. – Y es en ese momento que el dolor que alguna vez tuve se convirtió en nada comparado con lo que ahora me hacían. Y en ese momento supe que morí._

No sé si estoy despierta o dormida, si esto es real o solo es parte de mi mente. Miles de cosas giran en ella, pero la principal es una persona, un chico rubio, una voz gritándome que lo mate y un sentimiento de desasosiego por tener que hacer eso que la voz me dice. Se que he soñado quizá por horas, quizá solo fue una fracción de segundos pero me despierto con una palabra en mi mente, una voz y se que "es su voz" pero no puedo entenderlo. Dicen que entre la locura y la realidad solo hay un paso, pero estoy segura que yo he dado ya todos esos pasos que me conducen a un lugar de donde no volveré. Durante días o eso es lo que me ha dicho Annie, hemos vivido ocultas en una pequeño respiradero detrás de los contenedores de basura, ella me rescato, sabiendo que moriría tarde o temprano, su voz es reconfortante soñé que volvía a estar en casa, en un otoño lejano mientras escuchaba a papá cantar después de ir a cazar.

Abro los ojos y no se donde estoy, quizá morí, pero no tengo razones de morir ni de vivir, Boggs escucho su voz, como un sueño viene a mi mente sobre algo que dijo, no le sirves a ninguno de los dos, Coin... ¿que significa? terminaran contigo en este momento, tiene razón, la razón de mi vida termino, no pude protegerlo murió frente a mí y solo disparé con una arma que no mataba, ¿de qué me sirvió todo mi sacrificio? Ahora mi hermana me odia por ser una asesina y el único que pude sacarme de mis pesadillas también fue aparado de mí.

La chica loca es la única que ha estado a mi lado, no recuerdo porque es llamada loca, ella no tiene nada de locura en su ser, quizá la loca soy yo, ella me rescato de mi oscuridad y todo comenzó cuando me tomo de la mano y corrimos, Boggs estaba delante de mí y un guardia estuvo a punto de asesinarlo y fue cuando sentí la herida en mi costado por protegerlo, seguí corriendo después de disparar, no podía soltar a Annie ¿o era ella la que no me soltaba? todo es tan confuso.

¿Por qué la llaman loca? No lo se, loca estoy yo, ella ha arriesgado su vida al salir por las noches a buscar agua y comida en los cestos de basura, a veces regresa con latas de comida intactas que encuentra en los contenedores y comienza a hablarme del mar y los efectos de los rayos del sol sobre el agua, siento que a veces mi herida duele un poco más yo no hablo solo estoy en silencio, oculta entre las sombras, cuando el día vuelve ella me rodea con sus brazos y así nos quedamos hasta que de nuevo cae la noche, ¿Cuántos días han pasado? No lo sé, ahora solo sé que pronto moriré. Además no estamos solas, hay otra chica, una chica silenciosa que se he visto en algún lado, pero no lo puedo recordar, ella me ha limpiado la herida y ahora luce un poco mejor, ahora somos tres las que moriremos en esta oscuridad.

No puedo dejar de pensar, pienso en las órdenes del Presidente, proteger el Capitolio, asesinar rebeldes, ser su juego, pero al final todo fue un error cometido por el presidente, por el mismísimo Capitolio, no fueron capaces de ver que yo no podía detener algo que estaba cociéndose desde mucho tiempo atrás que los rebeldes estaban dentro aun sin que yo lo supiera, yo solo seguí a mi estúpido sentido de supervivencia, ahora no soy más que un desecho de nada.

- Katniss el presidente murió – me dice ella en un susurro – los rebeldes ganaron, podemos salir.

- NO – le digo apretando su mano – No podemos, soy peligrosa, soy una traidora. - Gritos desgarrados cruzan mi mente y aprieto mis oídos mientras intento evadirlos.

- No lo eres, me salvaste – me dice ella mientras remueve mi cabello del rostro.

- ¿Qué has escuchado?

- Coin será electa.

- Coin… - repito su nombre, pero no sé quién es, pero por alguna razón temo por el futuro.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- Vamos a ir a esa celebración, esta noche saldremos de aquí. – le digo removiéndome, la herida aun me molesta, Annie dice que me operaron para salvarme, aun me duele pero sigo con vida y puedo moverme, quizá sea lo último que haga, no importa, pero si con esto mantengo con vida a los pocos que me importan para mi será un placer morir por esta causa.

Esa noche, como todas las que pasamos allí me despierto con un grito mudo en mi garganta, las pesadillas no desaparecen, la ira no se va, algo dentro de mi sigue odiando a Peeta deseando verlo muerto, al igual que a mi mentor y a algunos vencedores, pero otra parte de mi lucha contra eso, me estoy volviendo loca lo sé, quizá lo mejor sea morir, porque no los odio, yo los mate, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, no porque quisiera, me obligaron, lo hice para salvarme, para salvar a los que amo, pero al final todos murieron, y yo moriré.

Veo a Annie durmiendo a mi lado y a la chica pelirroja, ¿Por qué sigue a mi lado? En qué momento fue etiquetada loca, ¿esa locura la mantiene conmigo? Tengo mil preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño, escucho ruidos y veo a alguien detenerse fuera, me muevo en silencio y salgo sin que se percate de mi presencia y sin pensármelo dos veces le tuerzo el cuello quitándole la vida, ¿Quién era no lo sé? Para mí son personas sin rostro, ¿en qué momento me insensibilice contra la vida?

Lo jalo hacia nuestra guarida y veo a Annie despierta, no dice nada, pero me ayuda a desvestirlo y me coloco su traje que me viene grande.

- Quédate aquí.

- No, no te dejaré sola – me dice entre sollozos – Te acompañare.

- Annie debes buscar a Finnick, yo terminaré con todo esto.

- Iré contigo aunque tenga que arrastrarme. – me dice y de pronto siento como si alguien más me hubiera dicho eso mismo. Pero por más que busco quien me dijo eso no lo puedo localizar en mis recuerdos.

- Bien, espera aquí.

Salgo con el traje del agente de paz y me pongo un casco que hay en el contenedor de basura, pero me sorprendo al encontrar algo más y tomo varios objetos del contenedor lo tomo y se lo llevo a Annie.

- Mira –digo mostrando, la poca luz que entra le permite ver pelucas de colores, ropa de colores chillones y pintura.

- ¿Qué es?

- Nos disfrazaremos de Capitolinos, será más fácil escapar. – digo, la chica me mira y asiente, se que quiere decirnos algo pero no la puedo entender. Ella no habla.

- Tu eres un avox ¿verdad? – suelto de repente y ella asiente.

- ¿Nos podrás ayudar? – pregunta Annie y la chica nos coloca las pelucas y el maquillaje en medio del a oscuridad, cuando estamos listas le sonrió.

- Vamos – espero que no nos reconozcan, tomo el arma de esta persona que murió en mis manos, y caminamos entre la gente, todos ríen, gritan, puedo ver que no son capitolinos son rebeldes. – Annie me mira y después a la chica Avox que mira hacia todos lados, como midiendo algo.

- Katniss – escucho a Annie a mi lado suspirar mi nombre mientras nos ocultamos entre las personas, todos parecen absortos.

- Espera – le digo – Ya casi término –digo mientras cargo el arma oculta entre los pliegues de mi ropa, la gente está celebrando la victoria, puedo ver a la gente acomodándose, la nueva presidente va a dar un discurso. – Annie quédate aquí, si me capturan huye, busca a Finnick, promételo.

- No, no puedo abandonarte.

- Promételo por favor, no quiero tener en mi conciencia tu vida también.

- Lo prometo. – dice con lágrimas se aparta un poco de mí y se coloca al lado de la avox.

Siento la sangre correr por mi cuerpo, la adrenalina de lo que haré me hace estar a la expectativa, la muerte es segura pero la victoria de lo que haré aun me hace dudar, no lo logaré y todo mi sacrificio será en vano.

Veo a Plutarch hablar, comienza a hablar, a decir que todos hemos actuado con valentía librándonos de un gobierno opresor por 75 años y la llama, allí esta, nunca la había visto, pero aun en la distancia en la que me encuentro puedo ver algo en sus ojos, algo que reconozco. Poder, traición, maldad.

Sin pensármelo dos veces levanto el arma escucho un grito y esa voz resuena sobre todas las demás voces, no veo la persona de quien viene, pero es aquella que grito cuando se dio cuenta de mis actos y sé que fue parte de mi imaginación y mis demonios y sin pensarlo disparo sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, logro mi cometido, Coin cae muerta y las personas comienzan a gritar y a correr a mi alrededor, todo parece un pandemónium, siento que alguien me toma de la mano y corremos entre la multitud he dejado el arma atrás, sigo la muchedumbre y nos detenemos en las escaleras de un edificio, mi cabeza me duele y solo puedo sentir que perderé la conciencia de un momento a otro, veo a la chica avox presionando botones contra una pantalla y cuando la puerta se abre pierdo la conciencia.

Abro los ojos y un sonido constante me aturde, siento mis parpados pesados, la boca seca y mis cuerpo inmóvil. La habitación donde me encuentro es blanca completamente y no hay ruidos quisiera moverme pero no se donde estoy, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me pasa?

- Katniss – escucho una voz a mi lado y busco de donde proviene, es un susurro, como el aleteo de una mariposa pero es tanto el silencio que puedo escucharlo. - ¿puedes oírme? Parpadea un par de veces si me oyes. – dice la voz y cierro un par de veces mis ojos.

- No trates de moverte, llamaré al doctor – dice la voz y escucho pasos y una puerta abrirse, sigo sin poderme mover y esto se convierte en un terror espantoso, no puedo hablar, no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, ¿Qué me pasa?

- Calma Katniss no te muevas – dice y siento como si me arrancara algo de la garganta y siento ganas de vomitar.

- Listo, te molestará un poco, pero ya se te pasará, ¿te sientes bien? – no digo nada, solo miro al anciano que está delante de mí. – Tienes que descansar, volveré en unas horas.

- Gracias doctor – dice la misma voz y al fin la veo, una hermosa chica castaña que tiene la mirada un poco ausente y me sonríe.

- Gracias a Dios despertaste – me dice mientras toma mi mano – creí que morirías. -¿debo conocerla? Busco en mi mente pero me quedo callada y ella sonríe.

- No te preocupes ya estamos a salvo, descansa, estaré a tu lado.

La chica castaña me sonríe y sostiene mi mano mientras suspira y queda de nuevo en silencio, tengo tantas preguntas pero en realidad no quiero hacerlas, ¿en verdad quiero respuestas? Busco en mis recuerdos ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me paso? Pero no tengo ni idea, me siento cansada pero no quiero dormir, la enfermera viene y me administra algo que me hace caer en un sopor de sueño pero no quiero dormir así que lucho contra eso.

- Enfermera – escucho una voz gruesa y siento que me aprietan mi mano - ¿es cierto que despertó?

- Lo hizo – dice ella no sin que su voz tiemble. – La Srita Cresta sigue en el mismo estado a su lado.

- Oh Srita. Everdeen – dice un hombre con su cabello rojizo veteado de canas que me sonríe con amabilidad. – Es un gusto verla bien, no se preocupe nadie sabe que esta aquí. Descanse por favor. – lo veo salir y miro a la chica que permanece a mi lado.

- El es el padre de Lavina, la chica con la que salimos, recuerdas? – me dice y ubico a alguien en mi mente, una chica pelirroja corriendo delante o aun lado de mi, no lo recuerdo. – El es un gran médico y tiene a varias personas resguardadas por su seguridad aquí en su casa, por eso había gente que pudo curar tus heridas, pero ellos no están ni con los rebeldes, ni con el Capitolio. Así que estamos seguras.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?

- Katniss – me dice asustada – sabes que ha sucedido.

- No – digo suspirando y sintiendo como de nuevo me adentro en la oscuridad – no se que paso.

**PoV Annie.**

Dejo a Katniss durmiendo y me pongo en pie mientras me acerco al ventanal del penthouse donde nos encontramos, puedo ver la ciudad completa debajo de nosotros, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, los Capitolinos han regresado a su ritmo de vida, me abrazo a mi misma y veo a Katniss dormir, tenemos dos semanas aquí y ella no ha querido despertar, Lavina viene de vez en cuando a ver como esta y su padre y otros doctores también.

- Srita Cresta – dice el medico entrando – ¿Puede acompañarnos?

- Claro – digo mirando a Katniss.

- No se preocupe mi hija se quedará con ella – dice y veo a Lavina entrar y sentarse a su lado en silencio y me sonríe.

- Gracias – digo colocando mi mano en su hombro y salgo en compañía del doctor.

- No puedo dejarle de dar las gracias – me dice el hombre- Por traer a mi hija a salvo.

- Ella fue la que nos rescato.

- Oh no, ella dice lo contrario – dice el hombre – Además me ha dicho que Katniss fue la chica que estuvo cuidando cuando fue asignada al centro de entrenamiento.

- No lo sabía.

- Venga – dice abriendo una puerta y veo al medico que ha estado revisando a Katniss.

- Annie – dice el y me sonríe – Luce fantástica.

- Doctor Aurelius? – digo sonriendo.

- Veo que me recuerdas, pasa por favor siéntate.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Si – digo mientras le sonrío – El fue el medico que me ayudo, el me atendió mientras estuve en el Capitolio, después de mi crisis.

- Pues los dejaré solos – dice el sonriendo – Tengo que ir al Centro Médico – lo miro y el me sonríe – no te preocupes, ellos no sabrán que están aquí, no por mí.

- Gracias.

El hombre sale y miro al doctor Aurelius que me sonríe mientras revisa unos papeles.

- Annie, sabes no te tengo buenas noticias, no se si ella se recupere completamente.

- ¿a que se refiere?

- fue drogada por muchos tipos de cosas – dice el mirando unos papeles – al parecer le administraron varios tipos de drogas.

- Entonces lo que le puse fue algo malo – digo asustada.

- Le administraste algo?

- No se que fue, pero yo – digo y siento que comienzo a temblar.

- Calma Annie, ella estará bien, aunque probablemente no recuerde nada, ¿Qué tanto? no te lo sabré decir, pero espero que ella mejore y si tu estas a su lado será mas fácil.

- No la dejaré sola.

- Annie ¿no quieres hablar con la presidente?

- No – digo – Con nadie, todos murieron lo sé.

- Pero – dice el y duda – Quizá Finnick haya sobrevivido.

- No lo hizo, si así fuera me hubiera buscado y no lo hizo. El no sobrevivió.¿ Acaso en los noticieros han dicho algo sobre ellos? - El me mira con mortificación y se que no es así, lo se porque yo he estado mirando cada día las noticias.

- Aun no dicen cuántos vencedores sobrevivieron, sigue en el 13, quizá este allá, ustedes podrían.

- No, lo mejor será seguir adelante, pronto nos olvidarán, a ella y a mí y podremos vivir lejos, donde nadie nos moleste, yo la cuidaré.

- Bien niña –dice el doctor en tono cansado- hemos decidido respetar lo que decidan. – Lo veo salir y me acerco al gran ventanal de la casa donde estamos, por ahora me siento segura, pero tengo miedo que esto solo sea un sueño más de la locura que es la vida.

* * *

**Ok en verdad espero que le agarren el hilo al asunto, quizá este un poco confuso, suelo hacer algo así, si creen eso y tienen dudas, diganme para poder aclararlo con flash backs o algo así, la verdad yo no veo las confusiones porque como ya se lo que sigue O_O pero dejen reviews con sus comentarios, solo no manden ni mutos ni restrevispulas, pues si lo hacen no terminaré esta historia. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos vemos en un mes, quizá hasta junio, tengo que prepararme para mi defensa y me desconectaré del internet, así que nos vemos en un mes. **

**Disfruten la lectura, disfruten cada día y como diría Effie... **

**No eso no...**

**mmm tampoco...**

**Que la suerte este de su lado. **

**IRES **


End file.
